


Devil At Thy Gates

by WarriorOmen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternative Universe-Victorian Era, Cannibalism, Canon Divergence, Characters in slightly different roles, CrossDressing-Freddie Lounds, Developing Relationship, Disguised Manipulation, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Empathy Gift Mistaken for Devil Possession, Erotic Thriller, Gore, Gore Sex, Loose Supernatural Vibe (Characters view only), M/M, Mystery, Possession (Or what they 'think' is possession), Religious Elements, Romance, Semi-Crucifiction, Sex, Still set in America but what was still called the Victorian Era, Victorian (AU), Violence (Canon Typical and Beyond), Wendigo Sex, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1870 Special Investigator Will Graham is set to investigate a series of strange murders befalling the masses of Virginia. Agent Crawford, however, is worried that Will's special,if incredibly useful gift might in fact be caused by  darker forces sends him to live with renown clergy physician Dr Lecter, in hopes of eradicating the possible spirit that may or may not be possessing Will Graham. Unfortunately for Jack and Will,they have no idea that the real devil out there might just as well be Dr Lecter himself,and that he's been waiting for someone like Will all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Know Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pretty much a bi-product of my own nerdiness. I am a history major, as I've stated before,and the Victorian Era was so richly filled with people trying to make sense of science and other elements with supernatural and religious explanations that it's often just a fun time all around. Of course,people had been doing such centuries prior,but this particular time period has quite a dare I say..gothic element. Plus I just wanted some Victorian! Hannibal,so there's that.  
> -Apologies to Lousiana and it's beliefs, I assure you, I am going by readings. I do not claim to be an expert. Further apologies to the Catholic and Protestant Church,but mostly to the Catholic Church.  
> -As always,my work is self edited *so shitty* and I thank you for reading  
> -Enjoy!

There is a noise in his ears, not unlike a heart beat.

_Thump,Thump._

A steady cadence of sound, trickling through his inner ear canal, setting his veins to life.

_Thump, Thump._

Air moving around him, condensing, the light of day fading away.

_Thump, Thump._

His eyes become enveloped with darkness, shedding away the fabric of his vision, tearing at it,until all he see's is the street, and her. Soft. Pale. She glows in the moonlight.

_Thump,Thump._

All sound ceases,she never see's him coming. Never anticipates the hand on her throat as she lifts her skirts, nor the dagger to her chest. Screams like glass chafing over metal reverberate in his ears. It's loud, painful, he wants it to stop. She doesn't deserve to plead, there is nothing she deserves to beg for. Life falls from her almost too quickly for the pitiful plea's she bestows upon him. Disgusted,he lets her fall. Taking what he wants, the firm, if thinned intestines and abandons her now even more useless form. Leaving it to the maggots. A fit ending, for a disgraceful being.

_Thump, thump._

The present commences, he's once again staring at her body on the ground, blood soaking into the concrete, deep brushes left upon her neck. Gloved hands, judging by the smear, a seven inch dagger with a sapphire jewelled hilt staking her heart.

A waste of a good blade, really. The least he could've done is taken it with him when he'd finished with her. 

At his side, Jack Crawford appears,the faintest drops of rain mist coating the shoulders of his brown suit coat, looking warily at Will as he came from his dazed,dream like state.

“Tell me this is not happening again,Graham' Jack asked, sharp eyes unable to miss the way Will jumped at the question, his hand running through soft brown curls, wiping his foggy glasses on the tattered edges of his burgundy vest.

“I thought you asked me not to lie to you anymore, Jack' Will finally said,sliding the black rims up his nose and peering down at their unfortunate victim. A sigh at his side made him twitch, shuffling about an inch or so away from Crawford.

“Would it be at all possible for you to explain to me what you see,without that coming out to play?” Jack asked, though he knew the answer already.

Graham shook his head, unable to meet his superiors gaze.

'Not since it has already occurred” Graham stuttered. Jack inhaled sharply.

“What did it show you?” 

'She's little more than a street urchin, lifting her legs for pennies. He was disgusted by her, too disgusted to even humiliate her further for it. A job barely worth finishing. He ended it quickly”

Both men took a step back to allow Price and Zeller forward,letting them pick up the body of the dead woman and lay her upon a canvas stretcher, guiding her into the back of the horse drawn hearse.

“What does...” Jack cleared his throat, the unspoken 'he' noted even though it was never voiced. Will sighed, rubbing at his temples,hand vanishing momentarily under his curls.

'There's an incision to the left and slightly underneath the abdomen. Ask Price if she's missing her intestines' 

Grimacing, Jack approached the hearse, knocking on the roof of it.

'Price?”

Price moved, pulling back the fabric of her dress, splitting her flesh with his hands, inclining his head down towards her to peer inside.

A moment later,he rose again.

'She is,indeed. What could a man possibly want with human intestines?” he asked,covering her back up as though it would preserve the dignity of everyone's minds and souls.

From behind Jack, Will took a shuddering breath,convinced it came out white in the misty fog that covered the abandoned road, his shoes looking far far to interesting upon the cobblestones.

“Logically you can make instrument strings with intestines..illogically..”

Price and Zeller exchanged quiet,barely noticeable side eyes.

'Illogically what,Will?” Jack asked, his voice hardening to almost force the words from the investigators throat.

“Illogically..well..' Will shrugged,his voice a strained sort of chuckle. '..you could always eat them”

Neither Price, Zeller nor Jack had any sort of response to that, Will cleared his throat and began studying the fine specks of dew on his shoes, yet again.

A far more interesting sight than the wary, mistrustful gazes set upon him by his 'colleagues'. A term he used quite loosely as he often felt just as alienated by them as he did the rest of society and the world in general.

Occasionally, Will wondered if the ability to meld his mind to that of the destitute, depraved killers they were tasked with hunting down meant that he was under forces beyond anyone's control. A gift that could only have some terrible, life shattering vibe or element behind it. Will was born in Louisiana, where superstition was always quite rife. Growing up around individuals who often performed rituals to keep harmful spirits at bay.

The thought made him shudder, hearing the screeches of pain and desperate,twisting internal agony in the depths of his mind everytime he closed his eyes. Images of swamp and mayhem rife in his ears. 

No amount of whiskey could kill such noises.

Nor did it help that Jack seemed more and more convinced with each passing day that Will was slowly having his mind overthrown by the very Devil himself. “How can you possibly insert yourself so completely in the mind of those who kill if not for some dark force?”

Such thoughts terrified Will Graham. His nightmares increasing only seemed to further his own and Jack's argument. Yet. Those dark forces also helped him to catch these killers before they could carry on. Which left himself and Jack at varying odds. Feeling conflicted.

Neither man was entirely sure what to do about that.

~~

“What do you know of Devil Possession,Mother Du Maurier?” Jack asked, seeking the comfort of the small yet well maintained Catholic Church that was located only a block away from the Quantico Police Headquarters. Du Maurier was a cold,firm woman who non the less provided a comforting disposition and an eager ear. Yet she lacked the warmth of her second, Sister Bloom.

But what Jack appreciated about Mother Du Maurier was that she was also very wise and able to provide insight without flinching,yet another quality she'd passed onto Bloom. Something for which Jack was profoundly grateful, as it meant he needn't worry about causing a stir with his questions.

Of course,she was forth coming, mouth set in a firm,thin line.

“Those who find themselves in the thralls of our dark under bearer often end up withdrawn from society. They are isolated, fearful and might speak in tongues. Plagued by night terrors they cannot possibly fully understand. Darkness claims their every day. A voice unlike their own might protrude from their mouths'

Jack shifted,feeling his fears all the more confirmed.

“Would..extensive research and observation need to be undertaken to confirm it?” Du Maurier smiled,grimly.

'Unfortunately yes. Only those trained to see and recognize such signs are able to provide a proper diagnosis and eradication of the evil. It can take days, weeks, even months. Depending on the subject at hand' Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a gloved hand.

“Suppose the subject needed to be working..while under observation. What would you do then?” Too his surprise, Du Maurier smiled brightly.

'Sister Bloom and I are acquainted with a clergy physician who lives in Baltimore. About a half a days trip from here. He keeps a rather splendid manor and is unmarried. He is also a marvellous chef who makes a trip down here every Sunday evening to provide for us a most wonderful dinner. Perhaps you and your intended patient would join us? I do not think Dr Lecter would mind if you explain it plain terms. He is a most generous man, if a little cold and rough edged”

Jack believed that there was another who was cold and rough edged,yet delightful to speak with,though of course,he'd never tell her such.

'I accept your most gracious invitation, Mother. Myself and Will Graham will be at the table on Sunday'

~~

“Must we be here?” Will asked,tugging on the faded cuffs of the nicest dinner coat he had in his possession. Jack forced himself to count to ten,reminding himself that Graham was not some child he could scold for wheedling. Even if the words were grossly immature.

'You sound like a child whom is fighting his school lessons, Will. It is just dinner. Besides,if this Dr Lecter can assist us,then what harm is there in trying?”

Will swallowed, glancing around at the clergy in general, waiting to be seated by the Father Chilton. 

'I can feel their eyes upon me' he whispered, speaking so lowly Jack had to actually crane his head down to hear him better. “I know they see me,look into my eyes and shy away from what's behind them. Fear me. Loathe me. Resisting the urge to wash themselves the moment they are placed too close to me” Jack took another breath, hands brushing invisible dust from his waistcoat.

'This is why Mother Du Maurier suggested we get in touch with Dr Lecter. He might be able to help us.”

Will sighed, “If he's not already disgusted by the sight of me”

“I'm afraid it would be most troublesome to be disgusted by the sight of one whom has not formally been introduced to oneself” A smooth,yet richly accented voice intoned behind Will. 'Indeed,that would be terribly rude' Will forced himself to overcome the shock of being snuck upon and interrupted, instead spinning himself around to face the one who could only be the aforementioned and esteemed Dr Lecter. Dressed far nicer than both himself and Jack in bright mauve plaid.

'Is it also not rude to listen upon a conversation that one is not party too, as of yet?” Will snipped, catching the slightly pleading look in the corner of Jack's eyes, choosing to ignore it.

Much to Will's chagrin, Dr Lecter just smiled, which made the harsh, decidedly European plains of his face far richer and more inviting to look at than Will wanted them to be.

'Indeed it is. You are correct, however, I heard my name being dropped about and seeing as how I'm certain you would shy away from interaction unless it were forced, I decided to ignore basic social decorum, if only for the moment” 

At his side, Jack cleared his throat,saving Will from making a far snarkier, more indecent reply to Dr Lecter's nerve and apparent mind reading of his psyche.

“Dr Lecter, I'm assuming?” Jack asked, offering his hand to shake. Dr Lecter smiled yet again,taking the proffered hand and shaking it firmly,but-to Will's surprise-quite coldly. 

'You would be correct. Commissioner Crawford, I presume? You match the depiction granted to me by Mother Du Maurier.” Jack nodded. 'As you might have already guessed, this is Investigator Will Graham” Dr Lecter turned his body, letting his hand drop when he saw how Will had his own hands shoved in his pockets,deep, the way a school boys might be.

A most intriguing,if offensive action for a man of his age and status.

'I had made the connection. I am of the understanding that you were in attendance tonight in the hopes of seeking my, if I might be so blunt, in sight on a certain..problem you are having?” Jack nodded, noticing that Will was attempting to blend in with the wallpaper behind himself. One side of Lecter's mouth turned up in amusement at the action.

“We would, yes. Mother Du Maurier praises your expertise in..shall we say-'

'Possession' Will interrupted flatly, crossing his arms across his chest. Jack almost sighed. 

'I was aiming to be more discrete, but, yes. This is the issue we would be having' Dr Lecter nodded, looking towards Will once more.

“I do believe we have some valuable time on our hands before I need to serve dinner,perhaps you could take a walk with me, Investigator Graham? The gardens of this church are most spectacular,even at dusk”

Will cast a brief glance towards Jack. Crawford only nodded,looking almost eager. Will sighed,pushing himself off of the wallpaper and making to follow Lecter,trailing behind him in the same manner a dog might,until they stepped outside,when the doctor encouraged Will to take a far better position at his side..

“I must say, Investigator Graham, you are not one for idle speech and conversation,are you?'

Will gave him a shrug, hands still buried so rudely in the depths of his pockets.

'If I have nothing of import to say why bother starting a conversation?” Dr Lecter made a small sound that might have been a bitten off laugh, nodding his head. Will actively worked on ignoring how the fading sunlight caught the sides of his face, making the tanned skin appear richer, letting it glow slightly. 

The last thing he needed was his mind becoming distracted with the attractiveness of the person he was automatically preparing himself to dislike, if only because he was waiting with baited breath for the judgement to follow.

Yet, non came. Instead Lecter was patiently waiting for Will to speak. Letting the silence around them become deafening before Will was forced to break it or turn around.

'Lecter doesn't sound American' he finally said, '..and neither do you” casting a side glance to see if he'd offended the man at all. Instead,the doctor appeared amused by the blunt question. Which only unnerved Will further.

He'd been hoping to turn the doctor off. Force him to see that he would not be a decent patient or subject.

'Your powers of observation are as astute as one with your job would require, Investigator Graham,indeed,it is not American, nor am I”

'Where are you from then?” he all but accused. Lecter chuckled, faintly.

'Lithuanian. But I spent much of my life in Paris, then America”

Will paused, staring down at his shoes. 

“Have you a Christian name, then?” He asked, unable to stop himself from speaking. Dr Lecter cast him an amused smile.

'I was birthed with the name Hannibal. I will leave you to decide whether or not it might be 'Christian'.”

Will grunted, stopping to watch a dog trotting near the gardens. Sniffing bushes. 

'You think Crawford is right? That I might be possessed?” he asked,looking back towards Hannibal,whom was studying a rose bush with great interest.

'I would not be able to make such claims without further studying you,Investigator Graham”

Will fingered some loose change in his pocket,swallowing against the dryness in his throat. 

“I close my eyes and I can see. It's all I have too do. Put a body before me, I can slip myself into the skin of the person responsible for putting it there. Close me in a room alone at night,I'll awaken sweating and screaming, tormented by the forces that happen behind my eyes. Sometimes I don't even know who I am. Whatever the case might be, I know it's dark. It's sinister. I need not Jack Crawford to tell me this, and yet-”

His voice was breaking, Hannibal took a step closer.

'Yet what,Investigator Graham?” he asked, Will stepped back a little, distracted.

“One thing Crawford and I do agree on, is that dark at this might be, it..we save lives with it. How can something helpful be so bad?”

“If it is truly a Devil within your body Will, it can only be a bad thing.' Will swallowed,and nodded a little, turning to study the rose bush Hannibal had been interested in.

“So...what do you suggest then?' Graham asked,sounding defeated. Distracted,he didn't see the flash of light in the maroon eyes watching him. The way they drank in his form,his body. Or the slight twitch of nose that discreetly inhaled his scent.

'Like something I would wish to investigate further,myself. I believe that I can help you, Will”


	2. Know Thy Enemy

Dinner, it turned out, was nothing short of an entire affair in it's own right. By the time the third course; a delightful beef dish that Lecter served with remarkable, even cheerful aplomb, was presented, Will was convinced that the Doctor was perhaps something more of a performer than a clergy physician. When he'd caught dark, maroon eyes gazing at him across the table, Graham became certain to be much more fascinated in the garnished meat before him. Feeling heat on his cheeks from the gaze.

He was used to people staring, too be sure. But more often in disgust, than interest. Lecter gave him the look of something he wished to study. Like prying apart a clock to see the moving parts. A move that both fascinated and unnerved Will. There was already something inside of his head, actively reworking the functioning parts of his brain, Dr Lecter from Lithuania hardly needed to join the ranks.

Which, of course, meant that Will stared at him through the glass of water nearly all through the dessert course. Sister Bloom,Mother Du Maurier, Father Chilton and Jack Crawford all watched the development with the highest degree of interest.

Jack leaned slightly to Mother Du Maurier, voice low.

'Graham never allows himself more than a mere second of eye contact,yet he can't seem to stop fixating upon Dr Lecter, why might that be?” 

Mother Du Maurier turned, setting her fork down just to the side of her pudding. 

'Dr Lecter is well versed in exorcism' she explained,voice even lower than Jack's. “If there is a demon, or a malicious spirit residing in your nervous investigator,it will be sniffing around cautiously. He's testing the water,seeing if Dr Lecter is something he needs to be on the alert for” 

Jack took a breath, masking the motion by blowing over the still warm pudding resting upon his spoon. 'We should be on the look out,though most of the dinner has passed without incident, it would be best that-”

Mother Du Maurier was interrupted by all of the lanterns going dark, the quiet individual conversations ceasing to a halt. Will was sweating profusely, his pupil's dilating. Hidden now by the darkness. Bloom and Du Maurier exchanged nervous glances. Chilton stood and the two nuns rose, crossing themselves quickly and taking their seats once more. Lecter, barely visible in the dark, stood up in his seat. 

“It would appear that the Lord or perhaps..some other compelling force wishes that our dinner end here. I thank you all once again for allowing me to provide you all with this meal. Good Night to you all,Amen”

Bloom retreated quickly from the table,returning with matches to relight the lanterns so that they would not have to shuffle about in the dark. Lecter rounded the table, putting his finger tips to the inner part of Will's wrist, just over his pulse.

As expected,it was racing. Will jerked his wrist away from Lecter a though he'd been stung by a bee. Hannibal appeared undeterred, leaning in closer to Will, aware of Jack hovering just around the other side of the table. Mother Du Maurier bowed lightly to Hannibal, retreating rather quickly from the room. Leaving the three men to themselves.

“Investigator Graham, I know what is happening to you. Or what they suspect might be happening too you' Voice deliberately firm,yet gentle in Will's ear. Hannibal cast a quick glance to Jack before continuing. 'I have seen it many times before and I fear it not. I can help you. I can free you from it's thrall. I only need the right amount of time'

Will stood up violently,chair crashing to the ground. Jack eyed him warily,giving him a warning glance Will was all too used too.

One he happily ignored right now. Head turned towards Lecter, he hissed, “I'm already stuck with whatever this thing happens to be clawing it's way through my brain, I don't need you in there too' voice shaking more than he wished.

'Will, Dr Lecter is just-”

'Just what!? Going to dig around and see just how much of a freak I am!? Forget it, Crawford, just forget it. Dr Lecter,Good Night”

Will stalked out of the room,heading for the gardens Lecter had taken him to before dinner. Hannibal wondered if he even noticed the echo of it.

Jack sighed,watching Lecter's eyes following Will's bygone form.

“I feel I should apologize for that. He is somewhat..overly sensitive about people” Lecter merely smiled, standing himself up straighter from his crouched position.

'He has every right to worry,Commissioner Crawford. Exorcisms can take months to perform properly, and he does not even know me. It's an.....intimate affair, to put it in blunt terms. There's a great deal of trust involved. Being wary is hardly something that can be avoided”

Jack looked back to Lecter, tearing his gaze from the French doors Will had vanished through. 

'We need Investigator Graham. Preferably free of darkness. They say you're the best. Is there perhaps anyway that you can convince him?” Lecter looked to the ground

'I shall try if you wish it,but you must know,this is not something that can be forced. He'll only be able to rid himself of this demon when he lets me in. Allow me to speak with him”

Jack held an arm out, pointing towards the door's passage.

'Please. Be my guest. You could be our only hope'

Hannibal didn't allow Crawford to see the delight in his eyes,excusing himself from the man's presence,allowing himself outside to search for Will.

~~

Legs tucked underneath of himself, Will let himself gaze at his reflection in the small stream at the very back of the garden. Slightly hidden by an overgrown oak tree,leaves and branches offering for a little bit of privacy.

St Matthew's Cathedral was perhaps the nicest church in Virgina, allowing for sprawling gardens and luscious foliage. Miserably, Will peered down at his own gaze, not trusting the eyes that stared back at him. Wide,green and often appearing to be on the verge of shedding unwanted and even wholly unnecessary tears. The large rock he was sat upon hardly comforting. 

Yet, he couldn't muster the energy to leave when he saw Lecter behind him,peering at that same reflection-now joined by his own-in the small bed of water.

“What do you see,when you glance upon yourself, Investigator Graham?” he asked,blunt as he had been since the moment they had met just hours ago. Will shuddered,resting his chin upon his knees.

'I see a face. Apparently it's my own face,but how can I know that for certain? We never see our own faces,only reflections of it. What do we trust? Only the voices of others,assuring us that it's ourselves”

'We know not what we see. We know only what others tell us they see' Hannibal all but echoed. Will nodded, letting out a sound that was so grumpy and deflated it was nearly endearing. Lecter allowed himself into Will's personal space, sliding onto the rock with him.

“You are not a freak,Investigator Graham. You cannot be held responsible for a demon latching upon you and invading you. Liking what he see's is of no fault of your own. All I want is to help you' Will turned his head,forcing himself to stare into Lecter's face.

“Why would he have chosen me in the first place,then?”

Hannibal had his ideas,but he kept them silent.

'I'm afraid it will be impossible to determine without more extensive study. Please. If you only allow me to house you for a week, at most, I'll have a better understanding. Two weeks tops. If by then you still do not trust me, I will release you and explain to Commissioner Crawford that he shall have to find an alternative to your troubles. Exorcism cannot be forced and I'd not dream of doing so to you”

Will took a breath that came out far shakier than he wanted it too. 

'What would your wife say to you bringing home such a wayward, unstable person like myself?' He asked,tone so light it was almost a jest. Lecter chuckled dryly.

'I am afraid there is no such worry to speak of. I devoted my life to the clergy rather than developing a family' Raising an eye towards Will. 'Would yours be able to keep house by herself for such a lengthy time?” 

Will laughed, a loud bark of a sound that rocked through his entire body. Hannibal had the strongest urge to push more of it out of Will's body and bottle it. Carrying it around in his pocket like his own personal tone.

Collecting himself, Will wiped an absent hand across his face.

'I too,live alone. Women are not all that attracted to a man who twitches when he walks and sweats when something..troublesome is occurring. I do believe I've scared all potential brides off” At his side, Hannibal laughed shortly.

'I do not believe that it is wise to give up hope, if it should be something you desire in the future. Allow me to help you,there might be a chance yet” Will swallowed, Hannibal watching the movement of his Adam's Apple as he did so.

“Just two weeks?”

'I am a man of my word. You may extend your stay if you have come to trust me, but the initial period shall be two weeks”

Another swallow, he sounded so hopeful that Hannibal had to resist a far more primal urge to claim Will as his own before any further harm came to him that was not inflicted by his own hand. 

“A..alright. I'll pack and book a carriage for the morning. May I have your address?” Hannibal smiled, rising to his feet. 

'Of course,please,follow me inside so I can give you the necessary details'  
~~

Morning came far too quickly for Will. Stumbling out the front door with his suitcase in hand, he nearly collided in to the slight,wiry frame of the single person in the entire world that Will had the most unmitigated outright disdain for. 

'Investigator Graham!' Freddie greeted, his ever present pen and paper held in a white-gloved hand. 'Is it true that the whore was found missing organs and that you yourself are being considered to be under possession by a demon that is hindering your work?” 

Will squeezed his eyes shut, looking around fervently for the carriage he'd ordered last night. Why must it take so long. Drawing his pocket watch out,he checked the time. Seven Fifteen Am. It was supposed to be here by now.

Lounds continued to speak, buzzing about at Will's side like a navy blue be-suited bee, grating on every last one of Will's nerves.

'There is no name for this killer as of yet,but I'm certain we will make one. Commissioner Crawford has a duty to protect the people,the readers of the _Quantico Quote_ and the general public have a right to know what is going on,do they not?' Lounds nagged, his voice always sounding far higher than any mans rightfully should to Will. Shock of bright red hair hidden beneath his hat.

Will watched Jack approaching them,leaning his face into Lounds' until they were nose to nose.

'If I am possessed, Freddie Lounds, then do you not believe it would be within your best interests to keep to yourself? Or is pissing off a demon on your to-do list?”

Lounds appeared delighted by the sudden venom in Will's voice, backing up an inch so that he could write faster.

'Very interesting Investigator Graham,very interesting indeed!' Will closed his eyes,feeling them cross behind the lids. Jack appeared behind him,looking towards Freddie.

'A little early for you to be reporting, is it not, Mr Lounds?” he asked. Lounds just flashed him a cheerful smile.

'Never too early to inform the people of what is happening around them, Commissioner. Good Day to you both” Freddie turned around somewhat hastily, eager to report on what Will had said, disappearing down the street.

Jack waited until the small man was out of sight before turning back to Will.

“Please tell me you didn't say anything”

'Nothing incriminating worry not. Where is that damned carriage already..' Will muttered,leaning against the brick wall of his homestead. Jack shuffled,rolling his shoulders.

'I'm glad that you decided to accept Dr Lecter's offer, Will.' Graham snorted in his ear,finally seeing his carriage pull up,the driver apologizing profoundly for the delay, unlatching the door and taking Will's suitcase from him.

'Please, Crawford. The least you could do is not pretend as though I had any sort of choice in the matter' Jack sighed,watching Will climb into the back of the carriage. Leaning over the doors window when the driver closed it.

'You save lives, Will. You'll save more with this....gone' Leaning back to allow for the driver to get moving. 'I'll keep in touch!'

Will leaned back, closing his eyes for the moment. Though he had no doubts about Jack keeping in touch, he did doubt whether or not the removal of the apparently dark presence using his body like a hotel room was going to help him save more lives.

After all,the damned thing was the reason he was so good at this in the first place.

~~

It was almost mid afternoon by the time Will's carriage pulled up to the address Hannibal Lecter had bestowed upon Will the previous night, assuring him that his homestead was plenty large enough for himself and Will to carry about quite comfortably. Despite living-temporarily-in the shared space. When Will let himself out of the carriage,he felt his eyes widen.

Lecter, had not been kidding. Though the man was something of a dandy,Will had not been expecting the semi-mansion that greeted him. Completely with rich gardens, well kept grass and a bright cobblestone path. The actual mansion was blocked by two iron gates. Seeing a golden bell with a string that probably led to another bell within the actual home, Will tugged it, twice. Paying the carriage driver and bidding him a polite farewell.

As suspected,the bell did indeed connect to the main house, and soon Lecter was behind the gates,opening them for Will and leading him up the path. Looking far better in light blue plaid than Will did in his dove grey.

He opted not to feel self conscious about his appearance on top of everything else. Dr Lecter hardly cared about the cut and colour of his suits. Of course.

Inside,Will was comforted almost immediately by the smell of freshly brewed Earl Grey. Allowing Lecter to lead him into the sitting room and hand Will a steaming china cup. The smile Will provided him with completely genuine as he sat back in the dark red chair, sipping at the rich liquid. Letting the warmth of it slide down his throat.

Lecter watched him,standing to draw the heavy curtains. Noting how Will stiffened at the motion.

At that moment, Will noticed the fireplace was lit,taking the light early spring chill from the room. Lantern's lit as the room was soon cloaked in darkness.

'I would have taken you to your room immediately,but I figured you might wish for some tea and quiet after such a long journey' Will offered him a small nod as affirmation, letting himself settle into the chair once more. Soft against his body. Gentle. Like a caress,the fabric was.

'Why the dark?” he asked, glancing over the rim of the China, studying Lecter's face. Hannibal crossed one leg over the other, resting his own cup precariously against his knee.

'Small steps,if you would. Light is distracting,light prevents us from seeing what is truly around us. People believe that light offers clarity-yet it does the exact opposite of such. In the darkness, our minds are forced to truly see, work around what little we are able to engross. If I am to build your trust,then I shall first start in the dark,shall I not?”

The logic barely made sense to Will,but he allowed it. In a way, it held some merit. A slow nod and he let himself relax. 

Across from him, Hannibal was silent. Little more than a human statue, waiting for Will to let whatever he wanted to say or do come naturally too him. Studying the fine plains of the Investigator's trouble face. Though the tea was lulling him, there was a harsh light jerking within his eyes, the fireplace dancing across drawn in cheekbones and a scrunched brow. As though he were constantly fighting a headache.

Jade eyes met his own, wide and inquisitive. Hannibal slipped his face to a mask of polite interest,watching the way Will's eyes roamed over him,lingering just a fraction of a second too long on his collarbone,flicking to his chest.

Distracted. Perfect. Hannibal uncrossed his legs, feet flat upon the ground, raising a finger to the still intently focused Will.

''Finish the sip,and then set the tea aside. Come to me,Will. It's best we get started' schooling his tone so that it sounded as rich and enticing as possible. Low,but loud.

Will swallowed,sweat forming. It was beautiful.

'You don't have to be shy,' coaxing him just a little bit more urgently. 'Come,Will'

A thousand voices screeched at Will,pounding the base of his skull. Run,Will. Run far away. Eyes that colour can't possibly be trusted, a voice that soft and resonating can mean nothing good for you.

But it sounded so right to Will. So open,so gentle. Like someone actually cared about him without wanting anything for it. Real. Solid. He set the tea cup aside, raising to shaky feet and crossing the room in a series of slow,wavering strides. Lecter's kind face encouraging him forward,until he literally stood between the man's knees. 

Will swallowed, mindful of the sweat he knew was forming on his skin. Giving it a light sheen. Not noticing the way Lecter inhaled it's rich scent. Hands slid to Will's shoulders,gently,but firmly guiding him to his knees. Until he was eye level with the final button of Lecter's waist coat. 

Those hands then moved to his hair,fingering at the curls. Tangling themselves in them. Will could hear the steady thrum of his own heart beat in his ears yet again, the scent of the rich,exotic cologne just under the doctor's clothes. Heat from the fire warming his skin. His own breathing hitching and speeding up slightly.

'Doctor Lecter, I don't think-'

'Hush,Will' Lecter interrupted,not un kindly. 'You first need to understand the difference by what you feel threatened by and what you don't. Far too many believe that demon's own us. They do not. We own ourselves. In fact, demons merely reside within. Dormant, unless we coax them out.' The hands within Will's hair had moved and were now caressing the sides of his face, Will leaned instinctively into the touch. 

“One of the main problems with demons' Lecter continued 'Is that there's often a disconnect between what's really happening to the person and what is only being imagined by the demon' Will shuddered, letting his eyes fall closed for the moment. Feeling his flesh heating under Lecter's hands.

“This feels real' he almost whispered, hearing Lecter hum in approval above him.

'This _is_ real, Will. What you are feeling right now, my hands,my presence that is all real. This is grounding you within your very self' His hands continued to trail,dipping under Will's collar,firm and warm against his neck. Will took in another breath.

'What is in your mind now,Will?” he asked, voice sounding far louder than it was in his own ears. Suddenly acutely aware of his vulnerable position on his knees. 

'Nothing. Only what exists in this room right now” he admitted, feeling more blissfully blank and centered than he had in a long time. Above him,Lecter smirked. It went unseen to the Investigator. 

So easy. Lecter thought, removing his hands from Will's neck. Not missing the way the man leaned forward into air,already missing his touch. Leave him wanting more, confused as to what exactly just happened.

“Exactly. You may rise now, Will. You are a quick study' Will blinked, as though coming from a dream, nodding his head and rising to his feet. Lecter didn't miss the quick glance Will cast towards his hands as he made his way back to his chair. Sitting down heavily.

Hannibal watched him,noting the weariness in the way Will shuffled about slowly. Sipping his tea with a strange sort of forced interest. Standing, Lecter reached down and grabbed Will's suitcase-not at all surprise by how light it was.

'You must be exhausted. You did well for the opening lesson. Allow me to show you to your rooms, you may nap there in peace”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I apologize for the ONSLAUGHT of Religious References. It was sort of needed here to establish everyone's overall mindset. It should be less gregarious in future chapters. 
> 
> -Apologies as well to the Catholic Church
> 
> -I am no expert on these things. Nor do I pretend to be. Elements are somewhat generic and even exaggerated. Since this chapter is mostly dialogue and character set ups,it's probably my weakest chapter.
> 
> -Freddie Lounds is still a woman here. But she cross dresses for her work. 
> 
> -As always,thanks for reading! I realize this might come off as ......cheesy.


	3. Feed Thy Fear

_He was alone, feet bare against damp cobblestone. Toes wriggling to force feeling back into them Slightly uselessly-he couldn't feet his body anyway. Knowing it was there based purely on sight alone,his reflection in the water. Snow crystals formed on the sides of his cheeks,down his sideburns, up around his neck. Hair icing over._

_Cold._

_So very very cold._

_But. He couldn't feel the cold? His body shivered, though he was unable to acknowledge it. All he knew was that his body was vibrating, his reflection stuttering._

_Water.._

_Water pooling,circling, waves forming. Not nearly enough time to get away from it as the tidal crashed, submerging him within._

_Twisting,thrashing. Water down his throat, water over his eyes. Hands to frozen to grab anything. Daggers like teeth marks breaking through the ice, picking apart at his skin,staining the glass like crystals and water red, so red._

_It choked him. Absorbed him. When he screamed it came out a cloud. Encapsulating around his face, darkening his eyes._

_Opening them, forcing them free. Detaching from his sockets,flying above the cloud,above the depths of the murky bloodied ice water holding him prone. Empty sockets filling from front to back with tar that spilled down his face._

_Above, his eyes,_

_They screamed for him._

Panting and shaking, Will felt himself spring up in the bed, dream hazed mind momentarily confused about where he was. The feather filled mattress and deep knit quilt blanket entirely unlike his own bed. Nightshirt soaked through with sweat, hair already sticking graciouslessly too his forehead. Grunting, he turned himself on his side,finding the oil lamp and match placed gently there. The moment he had light he looked around,rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a dampened sleeve.

A rich room, all dark woods and heavy furnishing. Nothing he would be able to afford even if he worked overtime for the next decade. Four-poster bed and French Windows that lead to a balcony. Covered by thick drapes. Face falling when he finally remembered exactly where he was,letting himself fall back against the pillows.

Doctor Lecter's home. Even thinking on the man's name made Will's heart quicken in his chest, beating against his ribcage almost in mocking. Casting his eyes downward,he scolded his body for it's own obvious excitement. Whether it was because of the man's eerie way of fitting himself so easily into Will's own personal box or just his nature itself Graham didn't know.

What he did know was that he had chosen to thank the man for his efforts to help him by sweating though his obviously expensive bedding. Will groaned, pushing his knuckles to his eyes until he saw stars, light flickering across his face, making the sweat glow in the room. Self-consciously, Will rolled himself out of bed, blinking when his feet slid into warm slippers instead of touching hardwood. 

'Doctor Lecter,you are definitely a man of your luxuries..' Will noted to himself, striding over to the curtains and pulling back the heavy fabric, taking stock of the slightly pink rays forming above the tree tops,blanketing them in it's colours. Clearly early enough to dress, letting the curtain fall behind himself as he crossed the room, opening the wardrobe, staring at the clothes.

Shifting,the clothes shivered, the body of the dead street girl lay before him, hanging by the neck from the top of the wardrobe, sash of her dress wrapped firmly about her neck,blood dripping from the skin,soaking into the fabric, naked body splayed, dirty with blood and grime.

_A waste. Such a waste. The words drummed in Will's head as he watched her, watched the way her arms opened to him, begging,pleading._

_Embrace me. Don't let me die here. Warm me._

_Hesitating, unsure. Didn't I kill you._

_No. Of course not. He just lets me me feel myself killing you. Her broken throat caused her barely held head to roll. So pitiful._

_Stepped forward,how could he deny her?_ _Croaking,he almost heard her speak. Words. But they didn't sound like words, cold arms wrapping around him,drawing him in,against her. Feeling her body moulding to his own._ _How is that possible? How could she be so warm when she was dead? How did she make his blood quicken? How could her detached head possibly moved to his lips,panting._ _It felt like a caress,she felt like a caress. Skin blackening, still,she held fast._ _Couldn't let go. Couldn't deny her. Let her lips trail blood down his neck._ _Black and white spots in his eyes,he was so light headed. She excited him still. Cries of pain sudden and sharp when she jerked in his arms, exciting him more._ _Hot, heavy. She was alive in his arms yet dead all the same. Warming him,cooling him._ _The panting voice was not hers._ _It was him. Body trembling in her gasping, clenching arms. So much blood now, it was like drowning in it. Pull away,Will. Don't let him drag you further. _Wait._ _Him._ _

_What._

_Indeed. The firm rounds of her breasts had dissolved, flattening out,spanning across a wide chest that was all muscle and no bone. Slickness replaced by hardness. Soft,curved out hips now flat, wide. Harsh._

_Heat almost unbearable, skin on fire. Where had his shirt gone? Oh. Still it remained, held in the firm hands, sharp teeth. Holding him fast,holding him steady. He had a voice,though it was toneless. Un effected. Sounding less like a voice and more like an echo in a cave._

_Come. Will. Just a little more” A little more what? He didn't know, couldn't tell. Even when the heat felt like dull pressure, pinning him down,making him rock forward into the body._

_“Come' If only the voice had an affection, a tone. Something he could discern. But it was just too alien.  
“Please..I” he had to fight back. Even as he felt himself pinned, held prone by the arms and the knife slowly sliding it's way through his flesh, against his heart, deeper,deeper. The muscle jerked in, he jerked with it. Knee's unable to support his weight. _

_Above,the crucifix mounted to the wall shook on it's hinges, before it crashed to the ground beneath Will's feet when he cried out, voice racketing in his own ears as he held fast to the body keeping him still. Comforting him even in their leather like blackness. The hold slick now, slick with the blood the body dripped with._

_As the shudders passed, he felt tears welling,forming in his eyes and cresting over before he could stop them. The cold,slick,leathery hand dragging below,gathering up the essence he produced, the fingers wrapping about Will's neck, squeezing the last of the life from him in a tight grasp. He sagged. Shameful,sated._

_Happy?_

Distantly, Will was unaware of exactly how much time had passed when he heard a true voice in his ear. Thick, heavy. Sluggish with sleep but clearing as it increased in it's urgency.

'Will?” Opening his eyes, slowly. The light hurt. Sun fully risen now and hovering over the tops of the trees,filling the room with light. Lantern still burning, if some what uselessly now.

“Do..doctor Lecter?” Will croaked, confused as to the state of his own voice. Lecter stood above him, a hand on the dampened shoulder above Will's nightshirt. Clad expressively in a dull red velvet sleep robe and slippers, hair undone and hanging freely about his eyes. Graham shifted a little under his hands, making a face when his thighs rubbed together. 

Deeply ashamed, Will started to turn himself over,thinking to hide from the doctor who continued to watch him with open concern. Unable to shift under the surprisingly strong hand afixed to his shoulder. Will blushed, covering it instantly by dipping his head downwards until his chin touched his neck.

'Please, Doctor Lecter I should..' Hannibal smiled, offering Will a hand up that the investigator couldn't politely refuse. So he took it, arms flattening about his waist and chest. Eyes turned away from the other.

Lecter could smell the release in the air, hanging. Strong. Absorbing it's rich,heady scent and letting it coat his senses. Something he would carry for the rest of the day. 

'Dear Will, there is nothing you need be ashamed of. You can wash in a moment. This is a completely normal side effect of demon possession” Will's eyes raised finally, sharply.

“So..this is true,then? I'm possessed?” Hannibal sighed, taking a seat beside Will on the bed, absently running his hand through Will's curls. Though Will assumed it had a practical purpose, like checking for a fever, he couldn't help but lean slightly into the touch all the same. Comforting. Steady.

“I am burdened to inform you that at the present moment it is simply to early to tell. But false intimacy is a way the demon creates a bond with the host it is residing in' Will swallowed,cheeks darkening anew.

Hannibal saw it, tightening his grip for the moment. “You had no control of it Will. If the results turn in positive, signigfying a possession then you'll know it was simply the demons way of trying to fortify the bond. Strengthen it,hold you more in the thrall. See..' Will turned his head, leaning himself into Doctor Lecter's chest. Pleased when the man made no attempt to dislodge him.

“..one of the reasons exorcism is difficult is because not all demons are disruptive. Some form extremely tight bonds with their hosts that can almost be akin to marriage,courtship and other affiliations. These are often believed to be the strongest of demons,and the most forceful. As well as the most deadly' he finished, hand resting lightly upon Will's hunched shoulders. 

Graham tensed, drumming his fingers against his knees. At his side, Hannibal smiled gently.

'You needn't worry. With me here, we will be able to dissolve this force, dear Will”

Silence followed, Will curling inwards on himself, feeling ashamed and tense despite the doctors reassuring words. Staring at the fallen crucifix upon the solid hard wood of the floor. Taunting him. When he didn't answer, Lecter squeezed his shoulders,the bed rising as he stood. Will missed the warmth instantly.

'Please clean and dress yourself. I shall make some tea and biscuits for breakfast Same dining room as last night, do you remember where it is?” Will nodded meekly, pulling at the strings of his fraying night shirt, feeling out of place in the massive room.

'Yes. Thank you' He finally said. Lecter smiled benignly, closing the door behind himself. Lips curling as he pulled a small glass vial from the depths of his robe pocket.

Tapping the bottle with a finger, he made his way down the hall, pleased. Will's body and mind responded so readily to the slightest provocation that Hannibal felt a rush ascend inside.

Will's tea could handle a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit-the bold was annoying. All dreams and hallucinations are now italic only :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! This chapters a little bit short. I'll be gone most of the weekend,but I'll try to update faster than before. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Spirit of Thy Rapture

Dr Lecter's gardens were a miraculous sight to behold. Rows upon rows of trees, rose bushes, shrubbery, and other plant work Will could not readily identify sprawled out all across the landscape. He had so much land that the two men were able to ride quite freely through the paths, warmed by the mid-afternoon sun.

The morning had been a rather un eventual affair. Lecter had a couple patients to tend to, so Will had busied himself with reading. Composing a letter to Commissioner Crawford about a possible description of the killer they might be looking for.

Definitely male, probably from high class society. Socialite. Superiority complex. Obsessed with cleanliness. When the time was right he'd be sure to deliver the letter upon the man. By the time that was done, it had been close to lunch time. So he made himself useful with preparing a meal for Dr Lecter when he returned from his work.

In spite of the vastness of the manor, Lecter lived entirely on his own. Not a single servant or worker on the property. Will found the idea of keeping up such a big estate on one's own a little strange,but he dared not bring voice too the thought. Still rather embarrassed over his display that morning.

How could he have lost control so fast? Betrayed so forcefully by his own mind, dragged under willingly by him.

Maybe Dr Lecter wasn't ready to make any sort of conclusions yet,but Will was almost convinced that he had a small demon residing in his skin. Forcing him to forget where he was,who he was. Overriding his logic,his senses. Everything that once made Will the man he was,shadowed by the being within.

“What do you see Will?” Dr Lecter called out,bringing his horse up beside Will's. Investigator Graham paused, rearing in the reins and pointing at the sprawling gardens laid out before them.

'I was just enjoying this scenery. How did you manage to come by such a lovely estate?” he asked. Lecter chuckled, letting his horse graze.

'Inheritance. The old fashioned way I am afraid to admit”

“You're family was well off I see”

'They were,in Lithuania. I took the funds with me after the death of my uncle. Come, we can continue,there is a stream up ahead”

Will wanted to ask more, but Lecter's voice was firm,ending the conversation. Curiosity stewed inside Will,but he kept himself in check, kicking the sides of his horse gently and continuing to ride through the grass, appreciating the peaceful environment before him.

Pinpricks crawled up and down Will's arms, making him shiver even through the layers of clothing, pulling his coat against his body. Lecter turned,frowning over his shoulder. The afternoon was quite warm, but Will felt decidedly cold. Chilled suddenly, as though someone had spilled handfuls of ice down his back.

“Are you finding it too cold,Will?” Graham shuffled a little on his horse, shaking his head. Unwilling to inconvenience Hannibal by interrupting the ride. 

“No no of course not. Please,do not worry I just felt a slight breeze” Hannibal frowned but continued along the path, giving Will the benefit of the doubt.

For the next few moments,their horses trotted along in silence, sounds of hooves reverberating off the edges of the forest. A couple birds flew over Will's head. The Investigator allowed for himself to relax, breathing in the crisp air and the quiet atmosphere.

At length, Hannibal slowed his horse once more, keeping pace beside Will.

'Investigator Graham, I'm afraid I have to take leave out of town for tonight. There is an elderly lady I have been making regular visitations too. God is about ready to reclaim her, we need to work out the final details of her will. She's been widowed for years and alll her children are deceased. She is of course, Catholic so there's a few services I need to do. Would you be okay on your own for supper tonight? There's a lovely tavern only a roads length from the manor”

Will would never dream of keeping Hannibal from his work,and he was tempted to say just as much to the doctors face. Purely for the insinuation that he couldn't take care of himself just felt insulting. 

He swallowed his tongue.

'Of course. Please give the lady my regards.” Hannibal smiled at him, though Will noticed it was pure teeth,yet again.

Situation settled,they continued to ride.

~~

Will was never alone for long. Even as a child, he heard voices in his head, talking to him at night when he was alone and his father was out hunting. Long after Will had been taken to bed and was supposed to be sleeping. 

Hearing his father downstairs, sitting before their meagre fire, drinking mournfully until it was bedtime. Having to work in the morning. Sometimes Will thought that his existence was the only thing that kept the elder Graham going.

So,lying in bed when his father thought him to be sleeping, Will would roll onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut against the outside world,letting the voices soothe him until he slept. Sometimes it was nightmares that dragged him down, other times it was vast,vivid dreams of a time and a place that didn't-and would never-exist.

Foolishly, he had once believed they were angels come to comfort him when his father and empty bed could not. Unable to be held by a mother, he thought they might have been a replacement. Eager, he let them in without a single hesitation,desperate for the warmth his father could not give.

Elder Graham tried,but he was often too busy with working. Trying to keep the small roof over the head of himself and his young son. Senior Graham kept to his drink and wood cutting,and younger Graham to his books and his voices.

When Will was twelve, he saw his first crime scene, he'd been walking with his father in the woods,assisting him with cutting firewood. When Will reached down to pick up a new log, he stumbled,falling against the leaves. His father had come over,wondering about the delay,and Will scurried to his feet,uncovering the body of an old man in the process.

Dumbfounded, Senior Graham had tried to usher his son away so they could alert the proper authorities,but Will had paused over the body, feeling images appear in his head with forceful,running clarity. He saw the man being chased,saw his old lungs giving out, saw the way he had fallen to his knees, drawing in great gasping breaths of air that rattled his lungs and tore at his heart.

Coming up behind him,hands around his throat. Crunch of bone sick and violent under his hands. Sagging forward into the ground. Dirt and mud making his knees slip further and further. Will narrated it all, childish voice carrying through the howling wind.

Until there was nothing but pain, shushing Will's words. Elder Graham held his hand out, bright red from where he'd smacked him. Will's eyes shone with unshed tears.

“You will not be talking like that, boy' Graham hissed, fisting the collar of Will's shirt and all but dragging him away. 'That's demon talk that is.'

Hearing the words,hearing the truth crushed Will more than he would ever admit to his father. Admitting that it was not sweet,divine angels comforting him all these years,but demons. Dragged along,he ignored his father's ramblings. Words stringing together,meaningless. All Will could focus on was the single word.

Demon.

~~

Life was a wonderful thing.

Strange, how few people seemed to realize that. How cynical, jaded, and downright sour half the people he kept company with could be. Clad in the most expensive of garments, feasting on only the freshest of fruits, the finest, most tender of meats and sipping elegant French wine, bemoaning the existence of life.

How the poor,the poverty stricken. The street rats forced to feed on the crumbs left behind the dainty and the elegant. Individuals who had the up most right to claim ill will upon the world,yet rarely did. Far to focused on bare survival too worry about complaining, voicing ill-fitting displeasure.

Interesting how the people who rarely deserved to complain were the ones who choose to complain the most. Driving his carriage through the middle of the Virginia night, Hannibal poked his head out the window for a moment,checking the height of the moon in the sky, seeing how long he would have to complete his task.

Low. Barely hanging over the trees. Plenty of time. Smiling to himself,he parked the carriage so that it wa semi-hidden beneath the trees,sliding from the seating and making his way down the dense path, fur lined ankle boots making the trip far easier than his shoes would have. 

Tonight's intended prey was a small shop owner that worked about four blocks away from the FBI's headquarters in Quantico. An older,portly man who often shouted loudly at his patrons. Throwing out potential business if he had some unspoken beef with them. Rotund and probably a few years Hannibal's senior,his kidney's would make the most wonderful steak and kidney pie come the next morrow.

Though a bit more of a walk than he would normally take, Hannibal allowed for the space and time to clear his head, absorb the crisp evening air. Cracking and warming his bones. Hands flexing in his hand made leather gloves, ebony walking stick with an ivory elephant's head handle clutched in the palm of his right hand, clacking against the wet ground as he strolled.

Find the shop took very little effort,the benefit of having a memory that was primed and fit for details. Lecter curled his fingers around the solid iron door handle,pushing it open, top hat drawn down to obscure most of his brow.

'Oie! You be gone now,I'm closed for the night' Hannibal paid him no mind, swiftly stepping further to the right when the keeper of the shop tossed a series of sugar cubes at Hannibal. 'Oie! Are you deaf? It's late! I'm closing! Find someone else to service you”

“I'm afraid that there is no other shopkeeper who will be able to service me tonight,good sir” Hannibal remarked,twirling the cane in hand and lifting it, wrapping the fingers of his left hand against the end,bracing the cane out in front of himself. Indigent,the shopkeeper threw two apples at Hannibal's head. The fruit rolling to the floor, bruising. Lecter moved forward two steps, sliding himself behind the shopkeeper and lifting the cane overhead,until the bar was under the man's chin.

He pulled. Hard. Digging the ends of the bar fimly against the shopkeepers jugular, pulling his head back until it was nestled just so under Hannibal's chin. Panicked,the man's hands flew up, wrapping around the ebony to try and dislodge it from his neck. To no avail,Hannibal only pulled harder at the response,hearing the sounds of wheezing loud in his ears.

Face the very picture of peace,waiting patiently for his captive to cease breathing. Air draining,face purpling, the older man kicked uselessly at his counter, trying to gain some leverage on Hannibal. When his hands were unable to free his neck, he brought them up to Hannibal's face, aiming for his eyes.

Lecter closed his lids,allowing for the dull press of fingers. The man was too close to death to do any damage. To week, his blood already thickening. Heart slowing. 'D..' he choked, trying to speak. Seeming to notice that death was near.

No God would be waiting to claim this man,not with his attitude.

'Devil!' he gasped, sagging against Hannibal, body tensing and jerking, shaking against the doctor. Lecter paused, feeling the fingers sag against his eyes, trailing down his face in a mockery of a caress, before they fell limply to the sides, twitching the way limbs did just as death laid claim.

Releasing the bar, Hannibal pushed him forward.

'The Reaper awaits,so I make haste' he whispered, pulling the saw out from his long coat inner pocket and hacking away at the limbs, taking care to aim the body in such a way that no blood would stain or mar his clothes. Limb by limb,away he went. Lecter humming Ave Maria as he worked, the death hymn soothing in his ears.

Finally,after carefully placing the torso against the countertop, Hannibal withdrew a favourite six inch blade of his,making deep incisions in the man's back to withdraw the kidneys, boxing them up in a small wooden crate,laid over paper before drawing a cross over the man's forehead in blood. More to mock,than anything else.

Pleased, he even allowed for the bell to ding overhead as he exited the shop.

~~

_She was there, yet again. Laying beside Will in the bed. Her hand against his heart. Will could see where her forearm ended, buried in his chest. Sighing, Will watched her curiously, openly. Soulless black eyes met his, pupils blow over chocolate brown, like a spiral that seemed to go on and on and on._

_“This is how it's always going to be, Will' she croaked. 'Once you see us we never go away. He won't allow it”  
Will reached out, a finger running down her cheek, feeling nothing but air beneath his flesh. 'I told you,I would stop it” he explained, rolling over, gasping when her arm sank further and further. Wrapping fully around his heart. She began to tug._

_'Why?” Will whispered, cold overtaking his body,making his chest rattle with it. Icy pinpricks all down his skin. There was no answer form her, just the further sinking of her hand,the tugging upon his chest._

_“Don't you understand?” Whispering,broken. Blood poured from her severed neckline whenever she spoke,running freely down her naked body, over dark black breasts,soaking into her stomach,turning it to tar. Thighs, porcelain that turned to ash._

_As though her own blood burned her. She was dark now, skin like paper. Yet Will could feel it,feel the overwhelming desire to hold her close. Just like before. Shuddered gasps clawing their way out of the back of his throat when she pulled his heart free. Will could see it,held in a tar coloured hand, beating steadily._

_“See what your heart looks like?” She whispered. “See what lies within you?” The organ began to darken as well,brown instead of black. Like decaying flesh,each beat slower and slower. Stilling at last._

_Yet Will still breathed, eyes wide, blood against his would be lifeless chest, her arms wrapping around him, pushing the heart to his own lips._

_'It's you,Will” her voice changed,becoming masculine once more. Toneless. Soft became firm, gentle became rough. Yet still,it was nearly loving._

_Why wasn't he afraid?_

_“Oh Will, it is but impossible to fear yourself”_

_Will shook his head,refusing the heart.Refusing to swallow it. Refusing it all. But his body formed, arching closer to the voice._

_'Do it, Will. Reclaim yourself'_

_Why? Why should he have too? He knew who he was,it was the being inside that tried so hard to take that from him. So hard to keep it away. So hard.._

_There was another. A cloth about his eyes. Dark. No longer could he see._

“What do you see,Will?' Dr Lecter's voice was in his ears, arms about Will's back. Joining him on the bed, underneath the covers. Will had never seen him coming in. Never heard him enter.

“I see nothing now' He whispered, afraid of being overheard. “I saw Him”

Lecter paused, giving the makeshift blindfold a gentle tug, forcing back a groan when Will whimpered softly at it's movement.

“Why can you not see him now?” Lecter asked, fingers working their way around Will's waist,pulling him back until the Investigator was flush against his own body, the fabric rough against Will's bare legs.

'Because..you..you've blinded me” Lecter made a small disproving sound in the back of his throat,lips curving to the shell of Will's ear,nibbling on it.

“We do not see demons with our eyes, Will. Try again.' Will swallowed, focusing. Soon,the heart returned, making him gasp.

'What do you see, Will?”

“He has it'

'Has what?”

'My..my heart' panting lightly, Hannibal's teeth creating dull pinpricks of sensation against Will's ear, tearing his focus away. Shattering it, breaking it. 

“What is he doing with your heart?” Hannibal asked,muffled by flesh, his hand sliding even further down Will's waist, trailing under the lenght of the nightshirt. Graham arched into the seeking hand before he even knew, hips stuttering against Dr Lecter's pelvis.

Moving like fire, shimmering before Will's blinded eyes, the demon (Will knew, he just knew,the creature had to be such) moved before his eyes, the heart, brown and crisped, pushed to Will's lips.

'He wants..”

Teeth, dull pressure. Gasping when they finally broke skin, making Will bow his back, letting Dr Lecter take his blood. 

“What does he want,Will? What sort of things does the devil ask?” Graham shuddered again, hands finally working their way down Lecter's wrists, holding to them even as they moved, so gentle and slow against his swollen flesh.

Moving in the shadows, dark black skin, sunken face, great horns upon it's head that were no unlike those one might find on a matured stag, taller than any human Will knew.

Blood dripped, red at the top, melting into black,pooling against the sheets. Against Will's lips. It tasted so sweet, so pure.

'He wants..me too eat it' Whispered, frightful. Yet strong. Hannibal's hand picked up in pace, Will's hips bucking back and forth against him. Such delightful pressure. Releasing the other's skin, he trailed blood soaked lips across Will's cheek,until they met his lips, tongue pushing it's way inside, greeted eagerly. 

Nails digging into Hannibal's wrists,leaving half-moon marks, not quite breaking. Breathing one another in, coppery,earthy. Below,they rocked together, moving in time to the cadence of their breathing.

'Eat it, Will.' Hannibal breathed, lips moving slowly against Will's as he spoke before they detached entirely. Consume yourself,so that you may be whole again” Lips and teeth finding the lobe of Will's ear and sucking, holding his hips firm as they shook as one.

Whimpering, Will parted his reddened lips, hands holding to Dr Lecter to keep himself still,feeling the flesh against his lips once more. Long, inhuman blackened finger curled about the side of his face, prying his mouth open further as Will finally sank his teeth, tearing off a large piece of it, feeling the tissue fill his mouth. 

“What does it taste like?” Hannibal almost purred, teeth and tongue sucking against the lobe, drawing it further in, encasing Will in sensation.

'Like me' Will groaned, hips furious now as he took another bite, then another. The demon came closer,those long fingers trailing down his large torso.

Pushing, pulling. Leaning forward to consume more of the heart, backwards and upwards into Hannibal to drive in more sensation. Completion near. Hannibal's teeth going slack on his lobe, trailing slowly down the back of his ear,the back of his neck.

Yes. Lose yourself. Shed the stiff personality, shed your skin. Be with me. Will's mind chanted, teeth working faster, chewing harder. Let it all be, let this moment never end.

“How much Will?”

“Not very much Dr Lecter” Will whispered, feeling the strangled sound of his own voice, muffled by the organ that rolled down his tongue, settling in his stomach. Light, airy. Like he was whole once more , final pieces ingested,nothing but blood left against his chin, his lips,his teeth.

Painted red. A center piece of destruction.

Hannibal was raw behind him, rough and jittery. Will wanted him to let go, warm me,embrace me. I feel so cold.

'Dr Lecter..'

Hand against his mouth, fingers sliding in, pushing deliberately against his canines, Will bit down, swallowing the mercuric taste as he rocked himself, arm searching behind him for Dr Lecter's waist,pulling them flush. Lecter bucking against Will's lower half, Will arching into his hands, take me, take me. Don't let me think anymore.

Everything stilled, heat pulsed behind Will,against him,soaking against his skin. Unable to recall when Lecter had shed his trousers and unable to care, groaning openly as he filled and released, coating over Hannibal's senses, teeth firm against his fingers.

Quiet,still at last.The air dense around Will. No demon, no woman. Nothing but the firm,solid warmth of Hannibal. Grunting slightly when the elder removed his fingers,a kiss placed on Will's temples as he finally removed his tie from Will's eyes,, which remained closed still, even after the removal.

“Just a dream,Will. Return yourself to your slumber”

Soft snorting greeted Hannibal. Sighing,he rolled himself out of the bed, sliding his trousers back upon his body. Pulling the covers back over Will, unable to help himself from ruffling Will's soft,sweaty curls before he withdrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The _Ave Maria_ is an old Latin hymn sung after someone had passed away. Hannibal is mostly using it in mocking jest here.
> 
> I put the hymn below,from about.com
> 
> Latin Text  
> Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum.  
> Benedicta tu in mulieribus,  
> et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus.  
> Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,  
> ora pro nobis peccatoribus,  
> nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen.  
> English Translation  
> Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee.  
> Blessed art thou among women,  
> and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.  
> Holy Mary, Mother of God,  
> pray for us sinners,  
> now and in the hour of our death. Amen.
> 
> -Will is very much not dreaming. He's having an extremely intense hallucination. Lecter just took full advantage of that. Everything that happened in that bed actually happened *save for the eating the heart business,that was hallucinatory*


	5. Rite of Thy Passage

Will moved around the length of the shop again, over the body of the dead shopkeeper, before backing up, past the heavy door and down the street, Jack, Hannibal,Price and Zeller a respectful but close distance away. Shutting the door and standing outside of it. 

A deep breath,he closed his eyes. She formed into existence once more at his side. Only a quick little development, her small,elegant fingers trailing down the side of his face,before shimmering away.

Strange. How he didn't fear her anymore. She was almost like a constant companion now. A guide,even. Doctor Lecter would say that it was evidence of the demon's hold on him,but she felt so nice, so gentle. Warming,even. Before she faded into the male. 

Alone once more, Will's gaze turned, seeing nothing but darkness. Night time. The shopkeeper moving within, taking care of his nightly affairs before heading home for a light supper and peaceful sleep. A man with no regrets of any sort. Nothing to worry himself with. Waiting, waiting. There. He's gone for the key. The moment is now. Like a viper in the night, Will glided for the door,pushing his way inside. Soundless. Efficient. I have killed so much before. An old ritual coming to pass.

“I have long been awaiting this moment. Hoping for the time when I would be able to give him exactly the kind of meaning he deserves. Taking up space, involving himself in a society where he does not belong. Wasteful. Redundant. I long for the time when I shall feel him under me, claiming him for the better purpose'

'Of course..' Will moved himself forward again, sliding up behind the man, looking to his hands, before spreading them out,as though he were holding a cane. 'That time is now. How he struggles,how he fights. Useless in his efforts. Unable to get a hold. I am the stronger. I am the divine. I am..his Reaper” A breath and he let himself sag, the male wheezing beneath, eyes fluttering shut,sagging forward as well. “Shameful, how quickly he allows for it to end. A fight not worth the energy. I want to perform. This should be a celebration”

Grabbing a cleaver. Graham pushed the body forward, making straight cuts to each limb. 'Hear my message. Watch my show. An encore. A..' head tilting to the side, grinning softly. “One could not ask for a more amusing curtain call,and yet..I have yet to finish. There is still a finale, every good show ends when that final moment encroaches.' Returning to the body (now torso alone) Will bent on his knees,running his hands lovingly down the sides of his corpse. 

“Human bodies are filled with so many vitalities.” Tongue flicking across his lips, wetting them. Salivating before he knew. “Precious..precious organs residing in the caverns of our suits. Made to keep us alive. Yet, when they are no longer of use to the person..they become ours. Of use to us” Gripping the sides of the torso, he ran his hand across the expanse of his back, smirking in delight when his hand moved over the flesh that encased the kidneys. Stepping back, Will withdrew a hunting knife,sliding to his knees and gently pushing the blade. Breaking skin, delving deep until he felt resistance. 

'Easy to find when we know what were looking for” Hand sliding up the same back,against the neck, into the hair. Tugging,petting. Mine. You are mine. Serving me well. The only time you have truly been of use. Kidney's came out with ease, sliding into the palm of Graham's hand. Thick,purpled and healthy. Licking his lips, Will fought the urge to slide his tongue over the pulse of them. Not raw. Never raw. That would not do.But soon. Soon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Will could see him. See the claws coming out, Graham turning to the blackened, elongated fingers willingly. Allowing for their gentle,loving caress against his skin. Pleased,proud. Yes Master, I've done well.

Everything faded, reality rushing back at a dizzying force. On his knees in front of a bloodied torso in a dusty shop. Panting and gasping, invisible hands assisted Will in rising to his feet, wobbling slightly as he made his way out of the store, standing in the doorway.

Crawford made his way over with Hannibal, watching as Dr Lecter moved and supported Will with an arm about his shoulders,bringing him down the stairs. Crawford scanned Will's face for clarity.

'Well?”

Will took a deep breath, wiping his brow with his handkerchief. 'The man who killed this shopkeeper also killed our street girl. He's killed before and he'll kill again. You're looking for someone who knows the human body. Possibly a surgeon or an old army doctor. He's strong,he's efficient,and he believes that he is righteous. That what he does is...”

Jack watched Will take another breath, doing his best to remain as patient as he could. But Crawford wanted this man caught and captured, out of the public eye.

'Is what,Graham?”

“Is a performance. Humans are beings that can be put into categories. Humans and...” paling, Will sighed, curling his hands into fists,shooting a quick glance towards the impassive Doctor Lecter. Thunder rumbled above them,casting a dark shadow over the small gathering. 

“And food. As I had previously stated with the woman. This man consumes the organs of the people he slaughters. Because if you do meet the social standard” he shrugged, “You're supper”

Price and Zeller exchanged disgusted looks. Crawford's eyes narrowed until they were little more than dark slits. Will's own eyes closed, arms crossing over his chest, against the rough wool of his fading suit. “Would you excuse me a moment?” Not waiting for an answer, Will made his way down the street, taking slow,guided steps too the end of the road. Feet slipping every so often against the cobblestone as the thunder grew louder, the air heavy with the scent of oncoming rain.

Lecter made to follow,stopped by Jack's hand curving over his shoulder. Hannibal forced himself to count to ten, mentally checking off the move as misstep on Commissioner Crawford's part. One should not just invite themselves to touch him without express permission. After all.

'Yes, Commissioner?” voice a little tight. Casting a slight sneer of distain to the hand that went entirely unnoticed by the larger Commissioner. 

“You have been observing Will for almost a week now, Doctor Lecter. Have you come too any sort of conclusion about him?”

Lecter took another breath, rolling his shoulders to dislodge the hand upon it, brushing them off with the flat of his palm. 

'Inspector William Graham is a troubled, but intelligent man. I'm afraid to tell you it has only been three days,Commissioner. Hardly a week. Though I can see how you might lose track given the amount of work you have to deal with on a semi-regular basis. I dare say the recent article by the atrocious Frederick Lounds must have put quite a damper on things'

Crawford rustled beside him, violently rolling his shoulders and squaring his jaw against the onslaught. 'Frederick Lounds can scarcely be considered a reporter with the information he dares to put to paper. Inspector Graham would never harm a civilian,despite what claims he might have made to Lounds. You know what I want to hear,Doctor. It would be in your best interest to tell me what I want to know”

'What you want to know is still inconclusive,Commissioner. I can inform you that there is probably a demon residing inside of Inspector Graham, but I'm still workingon drawing it out. So far my attempts have had a mixed success rate. I need more time”

'We might not have time. Doctor”

'You will. Such things are hardly instantaneous” 

Nothing more to say, Hannibal made his way over to Will, Crawford unable to stop him. Sighing, Jack went to join Price and Zeller to collect the parts of the body. Hannibal stood beside Will. Though the other did not appear to notice his presence. 

“We will be spending the night in the church. It would be unwise to take the horses out during the storm,do you think that you will be able to handle it?”

Beside him, Will's mouth turned up in a sarcastic sneer. 'I hardly think I shall combust over night from blasphemy,Doctor Lecter”

Hannibal chuckled, patting Will on the shoulder. “Then we shall have nothing to concern ourselves with. Come,let us make haste”

~~

By the time they arrived at the sprawling cathedral that evening, the storm was at it's peak. Sky blacker than it should be for the mid afternoon hour. Bolts of harsh lightening decorating the sky as thunder rumbled and crashed overhead. Echoing through the church walls. Too Will,they sounded like screams.

Lecter was currently occupied with Father Chilton and Mother du Maurier, assisting them in some ritual rites for the dead shopkeeper. Will had retreated to the main chapel, staring at the tall ground mounted Virgin Mary at the alter. Deep satin banners on either side of her. 

One thing Will appreciated about the Catholic Church was how ornate and beautiful it always was on the inside. Red velvet agains the alter, gorgeous stained glass windows on all sides, lit up in a such a way that the room became bathed in colour. Scorching rainbow against the pews,the alter,Mary.  
Eyes closing, Will folded his knees under himself beside the confessional-empty today,as it was not Sunday. Ignoring the slight trembling he felt in his body. “Forgive me,Father. For I hath sinned most greatly unto thee and thy gracious name. I fear that, despite doing good for the world there is a great evil with in my heart. He's been with me since I were a child and despite the efforts being made to rid him from me I..' he paused, wringing his clasped hands to rid them of the sweat that had formed.

'Sometimes I don't think I want him to leave. For so many years he really was my only companion. He's never done me harm. I am not scared I do not..I do not fear him. I know that eventually this shall be for the worst, yet I am comforted by his presence. My confliction may very well be my undoing. I know what must be done. Yet..I..' his head shook,curls moving due to his lack of a hat. 

“I guess I don't really know. What he wants..maybe he wants me to be as he is..but I truly don't believe that I am. Yet. I guess in the end,I am but conflicted. Yet I suppose all I can ask is that you don't give up hope on me. Not now,Lord. I need somewhere to go when alls..said and done. Amen”

Opening his eyes,Will sighed, feeling two arms wrapped about him. She was on his left,giving him a sad sort of smile. The shopkeeper was on his right, looking dour but..pleased to be there somehow. Not making much sense to Will.

_'Was it worth it?” Will asked her, leaning into her gentle hand, caressing his cheek in the way she always did. Never dressed, her naked body gave him so much warmth that it was night but illogical._

_“That's up too you to decide,is it not?' She asked, wrapping her arms about his neck until she was sat in his lap, Automatically, his hands went around her waist,drawing her close. Cold where she wasn't molded to himself. How could this be evil when she was so sweet all the time?_

_“Why should I be left to decide? I barely know who I am anymore” he explained, sitting back until he was flat on the ground,welcoming her closer. Nuzzling her lips against his cheek, Will felt male arms around his waist, where she wasn't touching. Comforted by them both._

_'You are Will Graham. You belong to us. Don't you know?' her voice was high and cheerful, soft pale hands touching Will's face, pushing against his eyelids, forcing them to remain closed._

_'No. I can't belong to you. You have to leave”_

_“We cannot do such a thing, Will. Your heart is where we shall always be, where we belong. We are you,after all. Who you are,who you really want too be”_

_Will trembled again, scrambling to his knees, only to be pushed flat upon his back, the two spirits rising above him,embracing one another,melding against each other until they became one. Blackened, darkened. Raw and tall. Bracing himself on his elbows, Will tried to sit up better but was prevented by invisible bonds that he could not see._

_Demon in front of the statue of Virgin Mary. Large and tall. Horned head covering hers, rays of colour against it's black skin. Whimpers loud in Will's ears, unaware that they were his own. Drawn into large ,bony arms. Against a bone thin chest. Held tight. Stretched skin opening,sharp,pointed teeth and dark black tongue licking across Will's own mouth, sealing. Holding him fast._

_Panic crested in Wills mind for the moment before it faded to peace. Calm. Accepting. Yes. Devour me. This is what you want._

“Inspector Graham?' Blinking. Everything faded. Flat on his back in front of the semi-open confessional,staring up into the concerned face of a just hitting the start of middle aged woman. All black robes.

'Sister Bloom?” Will croaked, accepting her pro-offered hand as he rose to shaky feet. 'I am terribly sorry,I had no idea that..I must confess I am uncertain as to what has transpired here”

Bloom smiled warmly, helping to guide Will from the chapel, giving his face a quick glance. Paper pale and sweaty, she wondered just how sick he was. Although she had always been warned against touching the possessed (demon transference) she felt no fear of Inspector Graham. Rosary held securely against her neck. Keeping her at least somewhat safe.

'Were I to guess I would assume that you took a moment of the unconscious. May I?” Will nodded, tipping his head back to allow for her thin,firm hand to work it's way across the expanse of his forehead. 'You are incredibly warm. Perhaps you are unwell”

Will chuckled gently. 'Ah, Sister Bloom. I am afraid an ailment such as mine is both ongoing and nigh impossible to cure' 

“Lo, it is fortunate that you have Doctor Lecter's assistance then. That you may once again be well”

'Yes. Most fortunate indeed. Would you mind showing me to my chambers? I find that I am quite fatigued,and my stomach does tremble. I do not think dinner would sit very well tonight,do forgive me”

Sister Bloom shook her head, turning the corner to lead Will to the set of bedrooms kept near the nun and priest quarters. Down the hall,secluded from the rest of the chapel. 'Not at all. I'm afraid we've only the one room currently not in use, so you will have to share the space with Doctor Lecter. But we keep clean linens and the bed is quite large. There's fresh wick in the lantern as well. Bibles in the drawer if you feel anxious'

Such a wonderful woman she was. Mother du Maurier had trained her most spectacularly. Pushing open the heavy oak door,she led Will into the spacious bedroom. Four poster bed with a heavy quilt of bright red and gold. Fluffed down filled pillows upon the bed. A smaller statue of St Peter against the mahogany dresser. Lantern sitting proud upon a night stand. 

Yet, the room lacked windows. Sister Bloom instantly apologizing for how stuffy the room was. Will waved it off. 

'Sister Bloom. This room is of the up most of comforts. Thank you kindly for your efforts. Please,have a good evening' Exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. She accepted the words, backing out of the room and closing the heavy door behind herself. Solid. Will could barely hear the thunder overhead in this room. Stripping quickly from his clothes, leaving only his underwear (having not packed a nightshirt) lifting the covers and sliding into the cool,welcoming sheets. 

Sleep claimed him nearly instantly.

~~  
Coming too some hours later, Will was aware that he was no longer alone. Having somehow migrated to the center of the bed. Sweat soaked, sheet and comforter pooled at his feet alone. She was to his left,he to his right. Casing him in.

Strange. They rarely visited him twice. Utterly silent,they moved down his body, forming over him together. Both naked now. Warm. So warm. He reached up automatically,letting them each take a hand,hovering at either side of himself like wings. Holding him still.

Door opening, Will barely noticed. Hardly heard the sounds of Doctor Lecter approaching him. Casting aside his coat. Leaving only the waist coat and trousers. Sliding from his shoes. Glancing towards the bed in surprise.

'Forgive me Will, I hope I did not awaken you'

'Not at all. They did”

'They?”

Will nodded, eyes going to either side, smiling into bright beaming faces. 'Yes. Her and the more recent of the victims' His voice had turned soft,reverent. 'They're so warm, Dr Lecter. So sweet, so gentle. They are comforting. I want them to hold me,I want them close to me. Like a hug that never ends. They are so amazing'

Above,the two began to shimmer, as though they were reacting to his praise.

'Will”

'I want them near me, Dr Lecter. You don't understand. No one understands. How can something evil taste so sweet?”

At his sides,the bed dipped, weight covering Will as he turned his gaze downwards, feeling heat and pressure upon his lower half. Lecter straddling him, hands cupping either side of Will's face.

'This is how He operates Will. You're possessed. We know it now. False comfort is how he wins you over”

'I don't care' Hands still held by them, even as they started to mold. Combine. Yes yes. Perfect. Soon they would be him. Soon it would be complete. Soon Will would not be cold no more. Excited, exasperated tears formed in Will's eyes,spilling down over his cheeks. Heavy tongue licking them away. Salty, divine, against Lecter's tongue.

“It is evil,Will. This being is trying to consume you,claim you. Make himself become you. If you let him in then there will be nothing left. You could never be yourself again”

'He lies,Will' toneless voice above the demon, all black skin and large horns loomed, hovering above Will's head. 'Consume me. Let me within yourself' Will trembled. Yes. Please. But what about Doctor Lecter? What about him. I want you too.

Torn now, Will looked up,and across. Hands reaching out to Hannibal,lacing their fingers together. 'How can he be here? How does he touch the sacred grounds?” Will asked, torn between reaching for his demon,his constant companion since childhood,and for Doctor Lecter. A man whom he was rapidly becoming more and more enamoured with. 

Lecter squeezed,sending trembles though Will's body. When had the garments become free? When had Doctor Lecter become as naked as the spirit,the demon before him? Blurred lines.Was he even awake?

'Unless. This is a dream”

Hannibal bent his head down, lifting the rosary from the pocket of his discarded trousers,sliding it down Will's head and over his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“I cannot comfort you with falsity, Will. This is no dream. Let us take this demon together. If we cannot expel it's force,than we can help you become a Master of it” Head lowering,lowering, tongue hot against Will's open,inviting lips. Strong against his teeth. Yes. Let me have you. Let me be.

Beneath him, Will barely hesitated. Senses overriden by the pulsing heat of the others body against his. Shaking slightly as Lecter trailed his way down Will's torso,his legs. Stopping where Will had grown hard in the cold.

'Dr Lecter..what am I too do?”

Hands against Will's hips,nails digging in so harshly to the skin Will could not help but cry out. The demon fluttered above him. Massaging the sides of his face in clawed hands.

“You lay still,and tell me what you see, Will” before there was nothing but heat. Heat and pressure below. Hannibal's hands keeping him prone,secure. The only thing that kept him from arching,bucking against the cavern of Hannibal's warm mouth. Taking him so completely Will wondered how it could be anything but a dream.

'I see..I see him..'

Deeper pressure, go on.

'Hannibal he's amazing. He's..he's everything. When I wake, she is there. Warm and clear against me. So pretty. Even with her broken neck. He is as she, but male. Together they..they form as one...they become the most ugly, the most perfect being imaginable.'

Lecter did not pause, drawing heat and warm suction all around Will. How he wanted to arch against it. How he wanted to feel more. More please give me more. One of Lecter's hands moved to a hidden vial at Will's knee, deftly opening it with a single hand. Letting it vanish behind himself,soft grunts loud and perfect in Will's ears.

“Blacker than the night sky. Skin tight and firm. Like being held against solid ebony. Even his claw like hands are nothing short of amazing. They are on me now, Doctor. Oh their so soft” Will's voice had deepened,panting. Whining softly when the sweet heaven of Lecter's mouth withdrew from him. Replaced by and even better heat as Hannibal climbed atop him. Holding Will steady.

“Where is he now?' Hannibal whispered,grasping the hardness below and raising his hips, only to slowly,very slowly, lower himself upon it. Sharp teeth sinking against the flesh of his bottom lip, relishing in Will's sudden hands on his waist. Holding him. Panting beneath him. Tight. Harsh. His body shook with the effort of holding still. Adjusting.

The demon was larger now, all black and running it's claws against Will's lips. Which opened obediently. Sucking them in, his tongue running lovingly against their rough surface. Tasting like fire.

“He's with me now,Hannibal' voice muffled to Will alone. “Fingers in my mouth..oh God his taste. Fire. Pure fire. No spice could compare. This is what is is to inhale flame”

Satisfied, Hannibal's eyes darkened from maroon to black,before fading. His hand pushing over the rosary on Will's chest. Raising,lowering. Will owning him with each warm lift of his hips. 

'He wants you,Will. He wants you to consume him'

'Yes' Will's voice was hitched. Fire in his mouth,better fire in his loins. 'Closer, Hannibal. Come closer. Please, I need you..”

'Shh' closer he came, rolling his hips back and forth, caressing Will's chest with his hands. 'I'm here. I am here and you are here. We are together. I can feel you, Will. Feel you pulsing within me. Can you not feel the same?”

'Yes' Will groaned, teeth gritting as he began to move anew. Pushing,forcing. Deeper. Take me more,Hannibal. Let me be claimed as I claim thee.

“Do it. Will. Open for him. Let him in. Let him be you”

Taking a deep breath, Will pushed Hannibal up with his hands,holding him there as the demon solidified, the fingers within Will's mouth pushing deeper,deeper,down Will's throat. Moaning, Will let Hannibal lower himself, their groans echoing off the church walls. Throat filled with fire and heat. 

Above, Hannibal smiled softly,brushing Will's curls back, rolling his hips and beginning to speak.

_“Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum."_

Groaning, Will felt himself filling. Yes. Becoming whole. Becoming who I want to be. Please let me be what I wish. Hands firm on Hannibal,the demon's arm now almost entirely down his throat, bursting into flames the moment it was swallowed. A rock of his hips drew a louder gasp from the doctor, who's hair was starting to fall downwards before his eyes. 

_“Benedicta tu in mulieribus,et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus.”_ Couldn't help a slight gasp, Will starting to move in vigour even as he furiously consumed. One of the demon's arms entirely vanquished. Open mouth turning to claim Hannibal's lips in pure heat and need, before they went back to the demon.

Feeling the other arm against his lips, the steady roll and squeeze of Hannibal. Fire in his mouth. All black skin and eager teeth.

_"Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus,"_ Legs wrapping about Hannibal's waist. Against his thighs. Caging him in. Gripping the rosary from Will's neck, he ran a long finger down it,slowing the movements of his hips.

Above, Will's mouth moved in quick,rapid succession. Lips stretched around tight skin.The demon shivered in delight as Will began inhaling the right leg, sucking against the thigh as he chewed. Hannibal's lips sticky against his cheek.

The doctor was unable to speak for the moment. Holding fast to Will's shoulders as Will groaned. Bracing his feet, rocking up and into Hannibal with enough force to make him tremble. Send the nails digging into skin. 

Neither spoke. Will's hands drawing deep claw marks down Hannibal's back. The thunder and rain tapering off outside. Wild howling noises above making Will's eyes go wide. Half of the torso in Will's mouth, down his throat. His innards nearly all flame by now.

Soft eyes. Soft,sad,excited maroon eyes stared down at him. Will's teeth moving rapidly as Hannibal began to rock again and again. Heat everywhere. Will's skin was on fire. Lecter's too. Both so warm that it was as though the bed would become enflammed beneath them.

Finish it. Finish it. Let it all become one. Together. All of us.

A gasp and Hannibal lifted himself up entirely, before sliding back down with such agonizing slowness that it ripped groans from them both.

_“nunc et in hora mortis nostrae.'_ Hannibal panted, gasped. Will shuddered and groaned, suddenly grabbing for Hannibal as the last of the demon was drawn inside his body. Swallowing the head and rearing himself up. Flipping them, impassioned and raw. Filled with force not entirely known to him. Hannibal's back shoved violently to the mattress below. . Arms braced against either side of Hannibal's face. Staring down into the dark eyes that coaxed him on. Will's hips moved in frenzy. Sharp rapid thrusts that tore groans from the very depths of the doctor's soul.

'Say it. Say it' Will growled,gasping when Lecter's hands drew sharp red lines in his flesh. Yes. Claim me,mark me. I'm your's and you're mine. We cannot escape the other now.

'Finish it,Hannibal. Let me become so' One of Will's feet reached outwards, kicking the statue of St Peter to the ground, smirking as it shattered. Hannibal could have cried for the perfection now above him. Paining him. Owning him.

_'Amen, Will. Amen'_ Stilling and shuddering, Will gasped in delight,collapsing against Lecter as he released. Warmth all over as Lecter crashed over the edge with him, holding tighter to Will's body than he had to anything he knew before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to Hell aren't I?


	6. Thy Damnation

Morning came with a flurry of movement from the bed. Least on the side that Will had claimed ownership of. Sun not even risen as he violently came too. Panting,sweating. Shivering as it cooled on his skin. Lecter slept peacefully at his side, chest rising and falling steadily. Graham recoiled, memory flooding back to him like a tidal wave.

Shameful. Hot. Delightful.

Absolutely not a dream. Raw memories like fire in his mind, glancing over his shoulder only confirmed absolute truth that, were Graham being entirely honest with himself; he couldn't bring himself to regret.

'I am damned. Yet somehow, I find I care not..' Slight scrambling at the bedside table found him the Bible always kept on hand. The good quotes and sermons always riddled back to ones head should you dare break it.

Flipping the pages, finding the one he needed with such ease he felt that he might cry from the simplicity. Easily the most favourite quote of their law makers;

 _'If a man so lieth with a man as he lieth with a woman. Both have committed thy greatest sin. They shalt surely be put to death'-Leviticus_. Will scanned the words, turned himself around and gave Hannibal's sleeping,peaceful form a pointed look.

'We are not dead yet' he whispered, placing the book back on the side table, pushing the sheets back and slipping from the warmth. Instantly regretting it as the cold hit his slightly bruised flesh. Making it ripple. Unable to find his own clothes (Which were probably torn anyway from the frenzy) he snagged Lecter's shirt, sliding it over his head. Tucking himself into his trousers and shoes, all but tiptoeing from the room.

Spilled out against the floor,the broken statue of St Peter seemed to Will like a judgemental omen,and he felt guilt washing over him before finally exiting the room entirely,heading towards the hallway.

No need to wake anyone. Especially not Doctor Lecter (though the urge to rejoin his warm bedmate was overwhelming and quite tempting)Door shuting softly behind himself, exposed to the open halls,he could see fading moonlight illuminating. Clearly,it was far earlier than he assumed. Nuns rose in the hour before dawn, and the quiet stillness told him it must surely be earlier than that.

Boots thumping softly against the tiled floors, moonlight slowly retracting on itself with each step down the hallway. Appreciating the time to himself to clear his head. Possibly wash up a little. Get things taken care of. After all,he was certain that the day would be quite busy. A muddled head, clouded by unnatural yet wholly right thoughts of the warm and comfort Hannibal provided him. 

Maybe it had been too long since he allowed for himself to become awash in passion that he was so affected. Or perhaps,there was something more too it that Will would never dare voice. Best not to think about it. Not give the thoughts any sort of ground.

Yet Will had never been terribly good at turning his mind off.

Soft whispers of air to his right, calm. Transcending. Radiant. Manifesting at his side with such grace that Will felt almost proud of her.

_“Can you never leave me be?” he asked, turning his head towards her. Of course she was the same as always. Apparently his consumption just hours before had done nothing to deter the spirits._

_Had it all been for nothing?_

_“Why Will. Surely you have figured it out” she replied, unashamed of her pale nakedness, exposed,twisted throat and blood stained flesh._

_Confused, Will gave her another glance. Their footsteps had not ceased._

_“I'm afraid I don't follow' voice hitching with the barest threads of oncoming hysterics. Further spurned along by her soft,sad expression. As though she truly disliked having to pass on the information._

_Arms around his waist and neck, drawing him in. Holding him close. Flesh so soft, gentle against him. Sighing into her without even thinking, head pillowing in the crevice of her neck and shoulder. Always so comforting. Even when she was joined by the irate shopkeeper,even when they both formed into living nightmare._

_Just so comfortable._

_'Oh,Will.' sounding sadder than he'd ever actually heard her sound, long fingers tight in his hair. Yet not oppressive. 'We keep existing because you allow for us to exist' Graham stiffened, trying to understand her better._

_'How..”_

_“In order for us to leave from you, you have to make the conscious decision to evict us” she explained, big green eyes mournful as she forced him to look back to her. Nothing made sense. Nothing was clear anymore. Muddled head, muddled thoughts._

_Muddled sanity._

_'Is that not the steps I have been taking this whole time?” he asked, disliking the hitch to his words immensely. Why could his voice not steady? Why must he be so weak?_

_'You think you have but you have not. Because you don't want us to go,do you Will?” Will shook his head,trying to put her at arms length. She was steel to him. Fingers latched about his arms. Strong, male back behind. Holding him still._

_“No. You lie”_

_“We are unable to lie, Will. We are the real truth. The truest of it all' she said, molding herself to Will's body. Holding him still. Behind him,the shopkeeper leaned towards Will's ear, caressing it with the words he spoke._

_“She speaks truth. You know truth. We are the only friends you've ever had,Will. There's nothing like us. Nothing at all. No matter how hard you try,you want us here”_

_'No' Will gasped, pushing his limbs outwards to dislodge them both,the first true act of defiance he'd show them, knees shaking. 'No. I don't want this. I don't. You are only telling me what you want to hear. You are only giving me facts that have no meaning,no bearing. Nothing..”_

_They swirled, moving into each others arms like dancers, lovers caught in an embrace. Invisible threads held Will together. Prone. Unable to escape. Latched around his body. Knowing what was coming, he fought to break the bonds. Twisting, turning, mashing his teeth against his own flesh in a futile attempt to break himself free. Please. Please no. Let me escape. I have to escape. I can't let him win._

_Bigger than Graham remembered, looming over him in shadow. Fangs elongated, eyes dark maroon,etched and overlayed with gold. Displeasure rife upon the face. Claws that tore at Will's skin completely ungentle, unloving. So utterly unlike it had been before. Will screamed, fingers digging into marble floors as he tried to twist away. Burning fire against his chest as the claws sank against his skin,tearing it._

_Over his heart. His lungs. Everything vital that one might need to keep living. No escape. Nothing he could do. Burning, ripping. Oh,God. Whimpers that were more embarrassing than Will even knew he was capable of producing. Keening, begging. White hot serration against his heart as the claws scarred the veins. Dug into the muscle. Body trembling in the assault._

_“Why must you resist, Will?” That toneless voice so violent in his ears. “Why do you resist now? You know how badly you crave for us.' Clawed hand so sharp as they pierced his heart, blood filling his inner cavities, walls. Body. Mind._

_Soul._

_"Yes. I want you. I want you. But no, I can't have you. I cannot.' Words shaking so much he wasn't sure how they even formed in the first place. Body torn to shreds from the inside out on the marble floors._

_Why does it have to be me?_

_Why must the only true salvation and peace I've ever know cometh from that which I should not have?_

_Why is it always evil?_

_What did I do wrong?_

_Bleeding. Blood everywhere. Lily white marble staining red. If he was dying, it felt nice. Relaxing. As though he were sliding against the sheets to sleep. Rest. Encased within the firm,bold arms of Doctor Lecter. Yes just like before._

_Lecter. Dr Lecter. Dr Hannibal Lecter._

_Maybe. Maybe there was one salvation left. Perhaps there was something he could still call upon. Even as the demon held him flush to the floor. Pinned by claws, fangs in his throat. Elongated tongue. Hard against him. No. Not this. Don't do this.  
Rearing his head up from the cold, Will forced dry lips to part, drawing from the very depths of his throat the only words that he could manage to muster. Shout loud and painful to voice._

_'Hannibal!” Panting, try again. Louder, Will. Come on._

_'Dr Lecter!” Full out shriek. Above,the demon snarled, holding him firmer against the floor. Teeth deepening, Punishing Will for his defiance._

_“Shame. You were doing so well, William'_

_New hands on him. Female voices. Male voice, male and female voices. Deep light. They barely registered._

_'Hannibal!!' Come on. Come on._

“Will! Will!' _So distant. Where do you come from? Who's there? The demon didn't appreciate the racket, pushing Will's mouth open with it's claws, climbing it's way inside the cavern of his mouth. Will bucked, feeling much firmer hands on him._

'What do we do!?”

'Hold him still! Oh praise the Lord. Hold him still!'

_No no. Conflicted. So warm in his mouth. Yet Will continued to thrash,buck. Arms straining, Let me go, I want him to be with me._

_'Yes, Will. That's it. That's more of what I want for you to speak. Be with me.”_

_“Yes. You. Only you”_

'Hold him! Don't let it take him!”

_'No. Let it take me. Let him have me. We are friends..”_

_Chanting in Will's ears now. It sounded like knives. Defiant to the words, Will screeched,again. Torn throat convulsing around his demon, forcing himself inside. Blood dripping from his ears._

_'Shh. Don't listen to them, Will. Block out the words. Block out that nefarious Latin”_

_'Yes, Master. Yes, friend. Let me have more of you. Please'_

“Back up,back up. Stop those words,Father Chilton you make this worse'

_'Yes. Yes stop,Chilton”_

'Dr Lecter! We don't know what to do!' _Silence woman, you are far to hysterical. Let my friend hold me,comfort me. He is so sweet._

“Please. Sister Bloom. You have done all you can. Please let me take over. Give me space. No no you don't have to leave. Just give me room to work”

_Mouth open even wider now, yes, yes. This is what I want. This is what I need to be. Please. Please. Don't hurt me._

_"I love you"_

“Come. Will. You must come back to us' _But why, I'm happy here. Look how much he loves me. He's being so gentle now. Claws holding his face steady, bright maroon-gold eyes holding fast to the shining, dazed blue ones held in their thrall._

'I know. But you need to come back now. Come back home. Too much at once is not good for you' Hannibal's voice only a whisper, meant only for Will.

'You'll promise to let me back?” _Above,the demon. Blackened, fierce, my love.Began to withdrew. Silent and permissive to the doctor and Will alone. Tears formed in Graham's eyes as it faded,faded. Leaving nothing in it's wake._

“Of course. Dear Will. They are never gone for long. You know this to be true' Though it was happening already. The haze around Will's eyes clearing completely,revealing the concerned faces of Chilton, Du Maurier and Bloom in the distance. Lecter's face inches from his own. On his knees in a too small shirt and his tousers. Illuminated by the early morning sunrise. 

Will's stomach turned. Sunrise. A lot of sun. Bright sun. How long had he been on the floor? Back aching suddenly, Graham tried to rise himself up. Unaware of his tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. Lecter aided him with a strong arm about his back, Bloom running from the hall to fetch some water. Du Maurier and Chilton far more stoic against the wall.

If only for a moment. Chilton moved forward, emptying an entire cask of holy water upon Will's head, making him wet, cold and damp. Sputtering, Will glared at him through his curls, Lecter tensing at his side.

'You'll forgive me' Chilton replied dryly, suggesting that neither Will nor Hannibal would have any outright say in the matter. 'But one can never be to careful, especially after such an..' he sniffed the air, disgusted. 'Obvious display of possession'

Some small part of Graham twisted at the idea of his demon, his demon being scoffed at so blatantly. But sanity was returning in large increments. Fatigue far more obvious to him now than the snivelling Father Chilton. A man Graham had never been overly fond of to begin with. Whereas Mother Du Maurier was cold but wise, and Sister Bloom sweet yet intelligent, Chilton was arrogant,insufferable and crass.

Exhausted, Will leaned heavily against Dr Lecter. Taking great pride in the strength of the arm currently supporting all of his weight now. Hannibal tucked Will neatly against his side, shooting Chilton a tight lipped smile.

'If you would not mind,Father. I would like to return Investigator Graham to the loaned chambers. I fear he will not be able to continue standing upon his feet' Chilton spread his arms out, lips twisted in a mock smile.

'Of course. Please. Take care, Investigator Graham” Will didn't even bother granting the man with a response,feeling hated,judgemental eyes upon his back. A plague to Chilton's immaculate grounds he was. Staining them. 

Knees buckling beneath, eyes barely open. Hannibal waited until they were out of sight of Du Maurier and Chilton before pushing his hands under Will once more, drawing him up and into his arms. Will slapped against Hannibal's shoulder with a broad palm for treating him like a maiden,but soon sagged once more. Too exhausted to do much else.

Drained of all energy and vigor. Slightly frightened by just how weak he felt now. Though he kept silent. Hannibal guiding them to the room, heavy door shutting loudly behind them as he brought Will to the bed, laying him upon the still messed sheets. Rough, wonderful hands making quick work of Will's clothes. Pushing back his curls. 

“Seems you were out there quite a while,Will. There's bruises forming. You've cut yourself. Quite deeply too' Graham huffed, the “wasn't me' dying on his lips, sinking back to the pillows. Hannibal gave his shoulder a squeeze. 'I shall return in a moment. Try not to fall asleep just yet”

A feat that would be far harder to accomplish than Hannibal might've thought. Will obeyed though, occasionally pinching himself just to keep conscious. Rewarded by Lecter returning a quickly as promised, bearing a porcelain basin of warm water, a cloth dipped inside.

'Excellent. You have managed to stay awake' Lecter praised, setting the basin to the night stand, making short work of cleaning Will's body with the cloth. Each stroke wiping the sweat and blood from the pale skin with ease. Graham shuddered in the cold air,warmed by Lecter pausing his movements to bring the cloth to Will's feet, bestowing him with warmth once more before continuing the task of the light bathing.

Were he not so tired, he'd have said something. Thank you. Please continue.You are too kind.

Instead, he croaked,

'Hannibal..I don't...I don't want to get rid of him. He's my friend. He feels so good. I don't..I dislike the idea of relinquishing the closest friend I've ever had. Please..'

Blinded by closed eyes, he never saw the look of pure, satisfied triumph that manifested on Lecter's face. The darkening expanse of his pupils or the hard line in his jaw. Gentle voice betraying non of that as he cupped the side of Will's face, drawing their mouths together. Graham relaxed into him,breathless. Willing. Accepting.

“I know, Will” when they broke apart. Large hands drawing the covers over Will's body.

'So,you won't'

~~

Waking for the second time that day was far more unpleasant than it had been earlier that morning. Hours had passed in blissful, drained sleep that was free of all nightmares and disturbances. Apparently saved for the moments when he was no longer amongst the land of sleep.  
Chaos sounded outside. Shouts,screams and what might have been breaking glass. Will sprang from the bed with no ceremony,tugging clothes on in haste,snatching his gun from the night stands drawer,tucking it into the back of his trousers and bursting from the doors.

A cooridor away,he could hear his name being screamed by a man's voice he didn't recognize. 

“Tell me where he is! Find me Will Graham or he dies!'

“Please! Just put the gun down and we can speak! You should not wield such a weapon in a house of the Lord!” Sister Bloom shouted, over the much louder sounds of Father Chilton arguing with Mother Du Maurier. 

“If thy Lord is as gracious as you say,he shall forgive me for this act! Especially after He took her so soon! So unjustly!”

Will pulled his own gun out, jumping at the sudden hand upon his shoulder. Tuning to meet Hannibal's eyes. 

'Will. Do you believe you have the capability to talk this man down?” Graham checked the hammer of his gun,twisting himself from Lecter's grasp,flattening his back against the cold stone wall, glancing around the corner.

Standing in the middle of the grand entrance hall of the church was a dishevelled male of about 30. Long brown hair undone and falling freely about his shoulders. Greasy,matted. Torn,stained shirt under a single light blue vest. Faded and worn. Old blue trousers clad his legs and solid shoes his feet. Left hand holding a pistol to the struggling,far better clothed Frederick Lounds. A thick arm around the reporters neck.

Bloom, Chilton and Du Maurier all stood before him. As well as several other nuns Will had never met. Fearful and alert. Bloom standing closest to them,keeping them quiet. Calm.

Pushing himself back off the wall, Will glanced towards Lecter, whom appeared to be impassive. As always. Did nothing rattle the man?

“Who is he?” Will whispered,mentally preparing himself for the upcoming battle. Sharp voice loud again. 'Find me William Graham! Do you want this man to die!? In your scared halls!?”

'He claims that he is the brother of that young woman who was so cruelly murdered last week' Hannibal explained, peering over Will's shoulder. 'I would assume he is seeking justice' Will groaned internally,nodding towards Hannibal. 'Thank you' Pushing his shoulders back, Will tucked the gun back into the back of his pants once more, revealing himself.

'I am right here' Will announced,ignoring the pained look Sister Bloom shot him. Lecter followed at Will's shoulder,though he kept a safe,respectable distance from them. The gunman whirled, pushing the end of the pistol more violently against Lounds' temple.

'You! You're Investigator William Graham?' Will's arms spread out at his sides, palms up. “I am he. I was told you wanted to see me?”

“I want answers is what I want! Nobody understands! She..' he sobbed, breathing hitching. Lounds had begun to sense weakness and was starting to struggle. Getting a much firmer arm around his windpipe as a result. “Stop moving! Need you!'

Lounds, left without much choice,stop moving as commanded. Chilton had begun to move forward but Lecter spread an arm out,holding him back. Will turned back to the gunman,watching him carefully.

“What sort of answers do you seek?' he asked, watching for any slight movements that would further endanger Lounds. Not that he cared all that much for Lounds in general-the man had clearly gotten himself mixed up in this purely because of his own impetuousness but he couldn't let the man die,either.

“You know! This man,this man right here!” giving Frederick a violent shake. “He says you know who did it! He says you know who took her! Who took Alicia from me! She was only eighteen you know? You realize that!” more sobs than actual words at this point. “Weren't her fault she did it! We needed the money! Mother's sick and..there's just things we have to do! She didn't deserve to die like that!'

Behind Will, Hannibal was watching the movements of the distraught older brother intensely. Knowing that the outcome of today wouldn't matter for the man in the future. He had all but doomed himself with this striving act of revenge.

“Sir. I am terribly sorry about what happened to your sister-”

“Alica!”

“Alica. Alright”

“Her name was Alica! This is the only memory she'll ever have so you deserve to say her name,at least!'

'I am, I am.' Will paused,thinking. “What is your name?”

The man stared at him. His own name,his own memory clearly unimportant to him at this point. Snarling,he jammed the gun's barrel hard enough against Lounds head to cut through the skin. Lounds cried out,a sound that went largely unnoticed. Swallowing, he glanced between Frederick and Will,before refocusing on Will.

“Reginald. Alica was my sister. She didn't..she didn't deserve it! He he says!' tugging on Frederick,forcing him up higher as best as he was able to. Struggling to keep the both of them balanced. 'That you can get into their heads! You see killers! See what they do! He told me you could tell me who killed her! You know who took Alica and you're not doing anything about it!”

'Lounds you fucking fool' Will cursed under his breath,lowering both of his arms. Forcing himself closer, taking small steps towards Reginald before stopping a foot from him and Frederick. Reginald, kicked outwards with his right foot, forcing Will to step back again.

'Reginald. I'm afraid Lounds has overestimated my abilities' shooting the nefarious reporter a sideways glare. 

“No! He said he said that you would know! You know everything! That's what he said!'

“I can get into the heads of serial killers and recreate the crimes that they give me. But after that I have to go through the clues. If you just give me time I promise you that we will find him. We just need more time. Please”

“I haven't got time! Don't you understand!?” swaying on both feet, he turned to Lounds. 'They won't even let me give her a proper funeral! Because they say that you can't give a whore a place in the arms of the Lord! Alica is getting nothing,nothing!” Sobs wrecked the man,his grip remaining to firm on Lounds for Will to rip the reporter free.

'Please. Reginald. I know you don't know me but you have to trust me. You have to trust my ability to find the killer. I wish that I could see them as clearly as I can see the crimes but I can't. I'm sorry. I..' he moved forward again, only to be shoved to the side by the same foot, taking a solid kick to the stomach that winded him.

'Stop! Stop with your lies! You don't care about Alica! Don't care no more than the police do! I go there every day! But it's just so slow! No one really cares! She's nothing to anyone! Has been since our father left us and our mother took ill!' More sobs. Will had never seen so many tears falling on a man who was still somewhat in control of himself.

Dangerously so.

“I care about her Reginald. I care a lot. I think about Alica every day. I never knew her name but now that I do I'll be sure to add it to the visits.I see her. I see her in my sleep. In my waking. She spurns me on. I'm going to find her killer, Reginald. When I do you'll get her the burial she deserves, okay? Just please,trust me”

Reginald sobbed again,cocking the gun at Fredericks head, pushing the smaller man to his knees, Will's right hand slid behind his back,gripping his own gun, leaving it there. “S'not true' Reginald sobbed, hand tight in Lounds hair. 'I never see her, never. But you do!? What gives you the right, huh!? You and your useles talent!” Sea-green eyes gone wild as he scowled down at Frederick.

'You, you lied to me! You just want to see me humilated! Just want to mock my love of her! 'Loving the whore' apparently you're supposed to stop loving your sister once she starts opening her legs! You mock my grief of her!'

'No one is mocking you Reginald' Will explained,bringing the gun to his side now. Hoping that Reginald would drop the gun and listen to reason. Though it seemed as though such things were impossible. His eyes alight, body tense and shaking. Holding Lounds so tightly blood was running down the side of the reporters head from the continued pressure of the gun alone.

“Everyone mocks me! Either you have a place in this society or you don't! Heaven is reserved for those with the capability to do everything God wants of us but we just couldn't afford that. It was never her fault,Alica was a good person! If she has to go to Hell then I might as well join her! She'll have no justice otherwise!”

Reginald had started to push again, leaning down slightly on the last sentence. Will raised his gun and fired. Screams of the nuns loud and definitive. Frederick Lounds sprayed in the blood along with Graham. Shouts of surprise filling the spacious hall. Bloom ushered the Nuns out. Lecter moved forward, slipping the gun from Will's slackened grip. Mother Du Maurier grabbed Lounds, paying no heed to the blood on her robes. Ushering him from the hall as well Frederick appeared to be in shock, eyes wide and staring at nothing as he was lead away.

Chilton moved to the body,drawing a cross over it, muttering a quiet hymn. 

Defeated and empty, Will slid to the ground, knees against the cold marble once more, raising a single hand to cover his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry my fellow Hell-dwellers, I facepalmed myself at writing that dreaded quote in. Interestingly enough, Leviticus isn't actually talking about having sex with men in that quote. But of course, it's used almost consistently for hate. Go figure.
> 
> I need to make a quick note about Will's POV here. As he's often hallucinating and dazed *see my one comment on chapter five, in the comments section* you can't always take his narrative point word for word. If Lecter happens to do something painfully obvious that Will SHOULD notice but DOESN'T? Yeah,that's him basically just being unaware of it.
> 
> Just to reiterate, should you happen to be overly religious and are reading this? _I.Am.Sorry_ I am but a humble writer penning an erotic thriller fanfic. I mean no harm. I'm also a broke University student. 
> 
> Heh. 'Erotic Thriller' you know,it's funny. I was never a horror fan. Not in the slasher sense anyways. But gothic horror? Oh god yes, gimmie. Never thought I'd write one. _~The more you know~_
> 
> Sometimes I wonder why I include so many authors notes. Welllll. I like talking to you guys, and hey. I feel like something's might be confusing. ^_^ As always,thanks for reading!


	7. Road of Thy Sacrilege

Doctor Hannibal Lecter had strong,defining hands that enveloped Will's shoulders completely when placed about them. Heavy, firm. Grounding the other so that he might not lose himself in the coming chaos. Though Will was more than grateful for the presence of the other, he felt tense all over. Like he had betrayed the man by shooting him.

'Does he have a last name?” Will asked,miserably. Wanting to give the man a proper burial. Lecter tucked his arms under Will's shoulders, hoisting him to his feet.

'I am certain he does. Though I do not know it. If you dress properly we can pay Jack Crawford a visit at the headquarters and find out” Graham nodded soundlessly,thankful that Hannibal seemed willing enough to support him. Despite what he had just done.

As though reading his thoughts, Lecter let his fingers trail down Will's arm, a barely there touch that Will felt through his whole frame.

“You were not left with any sort of a choice,Will” Hannibal reminded him, Will shrugged out of the touch, walking back towards Reginald,crouching by the body.

'Whether I had a choice or not is irrelevant, Doctor Lecter. He shouldn't have died this way” rising to his feet, sharp, quick steps away from the body as though it may burn him.

Or he it.

By habit, Lecter trailed Will, leaving the dead body and the recent, soon to be painful memories in their wake.

~~

Early afternoon found them in the headquarters of the Quantico Police Force, standing just outside the office of Commissioner Jack Crawford. At the desk of his secretary,Beverly Katz. Beverly was intelligent,witty and sharp tongued; far to skilled a woman to be answering missives and delivering case files to Jack. Least in Will's opinion.

Of course, Will had the added benefit of knowing that Crawford often (illegally) asked for Beverly to consult on cases that had stalled them. Give bodies another look over for anything they might have missed. Incredibly sharp eyed and deductible, she had proven herself to be very useful on more than one occasion.

“Reginald?” She asked, stacking a series of papers together,pushing them to the side of her desk. 'Big tall guy with unwashed hair,smelling of dried up alcohol?”

Many would take offence to such bluntness in a lady, Will found it admirable and attractive.

'That would be the one. Brother of the dead girl, Alica' Beverly nodded in understanding, tucking her skirts beneath her legs to gain access to the top drawer of her desk,rifling through the paper work placed inside.

“He came in here daily, wanting to know why we never made any progress, asking for us to keep checking,keep checking' she shook her head, flipping the papers open. “Never listened to reason'

'Too him she'd been abandoned. Like nobody cared' Will raised his eyes looking deliberately over the protective rimmed frames.

'Had she?'

Beverly snorted, pushing past some more papers. 

'Do you really have to ask?' Graham shook his head, reaching for the final paper held in Beverly's hand, Lecter reading discretely over his shoulder. 

'Reginald wasn't wrong. The Street Girls are given hardly any sort of recognition,since murder is frighteningly common amongst them. Beverly just shrugged, folding herself back into her chair. 'Well he never managed to get what he came for. So he would leave,every time' Pausing,she took another look towards Will's tense shoulders and posture.

'Did he do something?”

'Broke into the church,with Frederick Lounds hostage. I killed him' Will replied,shortly. Beverly folded her hands in her lap. “A shame”

Will pretended not to hear her, instead showing the name to Hannibal. “Reginald Gardner. No next of kin save for Alica, who is obviously deceased.” Hannibal nodded, both of them turning back to Beverly.

'Have there been any funeral arrangements made for Alica Gardner?' Beverly shook her head. 'Of course not. No ones even looked at her body in days”

Will tucked the paper into the breast pocket of his jacket, giving Hannibal a sideways glance that Lecter responded readily too. For a moment, Will allowed himself to wonder how they'd managed to come to such a close mental understanding after only being together just under a week.

Not that it was anything Will was going to dwell on too much. Far stranger things had come to pass in his life. Thanking Beverly, they exited the offices, not wanting to stick around and listen to Jack Crawford's lecture. Fatigued yet again, Will toyed with his suit coat, glancing to the pavement beneath his shoes.

One of the first things Hannibal had found fascinating about Will was how excessively twitchy his nature was. Yet he remained so supremely receptive to the world around him. Perception so strong the man nearly drowned in it. The things he saw, what he was able to absorb. Yet all the while acting like a hyper active squirrel. A man who could somehow see everything, yet be blind the most obvious of things and whom was never,ever still. 

Killing Reginald Gardner was weighing heavily on his mind. Disturbing him severely. Hannibal could smell the raw stench of sweat that had formulated beneath the layers of clothing he wore. Feel the vapors of his soul pulsing from his form. So close to losing himself yet to terrified and prideful to bring it voice. Give it mention. 

Bring me back. I'm losing myself. I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am. Hannibal could practically taste the sticky tension of Will's need on his tongue, permeating the air around them in short, cloudly bursts. Plainly, Lecter roused himself, turning his gaze to the area around them.

Empty streets met him. Many avoided the walks nearest the police station,finding it to oppressive for the afternoon strolls. Down further still were the alley ways frequented by the street girls. Littered with fifth,grime and sinful memories. Yet for the moment,it would suffice. Even if he was certain he may need to burn his suit afterwards. Anything to put Will somewhat at ease.

Turning, Hannibal gripped Will's shoulder hard enough to bruise, yanking him into the ally,dragging him down the cobblestoned path. Darkened by the buildings that surrounded. Will gasped quietly,making a half-hearted attempt to pry himself free, before it was replaced with a sharp groan as Lecter thrust him up against the brick, wasting little time. Bracing him with a leg between Will's thighs, hands iron tight on his shoulders.

Words would have been meaningless,useless. A burden and nothing more. Besides,Hannibal believed that he could distract Will with far more necessary things. Chest heaving beneath him, tossing the world a final,cursory glance before his mouth made it's swift decent unto Will's,swallowing his tongue as it filtered outwards, hand steadily cupping Will's chin. Body holding him in place.

As expected, tension began to drain from Will as he allowed Lecter to take control. Hands rough against him. Far rougher than a doctors should be. Yet another little nuance that Graham didn't believe was all that worth exploring at the current moment. Far to distracted with the solid, wet heat moving within his mouth. Hands keeping him firm against the brick, curling into the back of his head. Own arms moving up and around the solid,massive shoulders. 

It couldn't last nearly as long as either wished. Not out in the open like this. Every second that ticked by was another where the possible threat of being caught became larger. Heat threatening to devour them both as Lecter finally pulled back,chasing Will's displeased whimper with a lick across his lips. Shushing him with a pet to his curls.

'Too open,Will' Lecter reminded him,brushing the wrinkles from Will's suit; mouth quirking upwards in amusement when Will repeated the action. Mimicking him. So endearing. Oh Will. He knew there would never be a moment when he'd be able to let Investigator Graham go. Nowhere he'd be able to run should he try. 

Grounded, Graham eased himself from the wall, turning wordlessly so that Hannibal could brush the brick dust from his clothes before he straightened, placing a respectable six inches between their shoulders. Together,they made the short journey back to the church, neither speaking. Though Will keep his eyes off the ground this time around.  
~~

Reginald Gardner was buried that evening. A single cross with his name upon it marking the plot. A slight service held with Graham,Lecter,Bloom,Chilton and Du Maurier in attendance. Will had argued with Chilton until the crusty Father allowed for him to leave space beside Reginald for his sister, Alica, when the police released her body. 

Soon after, Lecter fetched a carriage for the two of them, taking it back to the manor in Baltimore. Exhausted yet again, Will had fallen asleep for the journey. Needing to be roused when the carriage pulled up to the manor. Will remained distracted,distant. Even all through dinner. Lecter unable to engage him in any manner of conversation. Eventually,Will finally approached him when he was reading in the den, warmed by his fire.

'You're a clergy doctor,yes?”

Hannibal closed the book,sliding it to the mahogany desk he kept there. “I am indeed. Why do you ask?”

Will hesitated, fingers lacing and unlacing. Twitchy once more. 

'I...well. This manor you keep is so vast. I wondered if..perhaps you had your own chapel? I need to..I..' he swallowed, attempting to try again. When that too failed miserably Lecter rose to his feet, approaching Will once more,taking those wringing hands up into his own,kissing the knuckles. Will looked ready to cry from the tenderness alone.

“Do you want to cleanse,Will? Beg the Lord who watches us for forgiveness?”

Exhaling shakily,Will nodded, unable to meet Lecter's eyes. “If he'll accept such..things..'

Hannibal smiled softly, drawing Will against him, lips soft against his forehead. 'The Lord accepts all,Will. I keep a small chapel in the back of the manor, facing the East”

'Like the sunrise'

'Exactly like the sunrise. Follow me and I shall take you too this' Sliding them apart, Lecter took Will's hand, guiding him from the study and down a series of hallways, allowing for Will to take in the sight of just how vast the property was. Only after a few failed mentions of the various rooms did he notice that Will was not paying attention. Silence fell.

Moments later,Hannibal guided Will into the small chapel. Four pews lined side by side, leaving a red carpet between them that brought up to a small alter, covered in a red cloth. A bible, a statue of St Paul and a single golden cup. Six wide, floor to ceiling stained glass windows lined either side of the chapel, the sight of them causing for Will's jaw to drop slightly.

'You made this?” Will asked, awe struck. Hannibal chuckled,pulling the heavy doors closed, locking them whilst Will was distracted by the gorgeous stained glass. Enraptured, even.

'With assistance. Come now, I believe you wished to forgive,is that right?” Hannibal asked, guiding Will towards the alter, hands against his shoulders. Feeling him tremble beneath his hands. Fearful,yet willing. Both emotions existing within Graham without him knowing why they were there. When Hannibal's hands increased in pressure, Will allowed for himself to sink, knees finding comfort in the soft carpet beneath. Hannibal smiled,running another hand through his curls.

“Very good, Will. Very good' Will's breathing picked up in pace, Hannibal moving behind the altar, taking up the golden cup, dipping his fingers inside, the blood of a fellow clergy doctor having been poured in there some days ago. Stickier than Hannibal needed for it to be, he swirled the substance around with the tips of his fingers until it loosened once more.

“Please remove your glasses,Will” Hannibal instructed, taking the opportunity to discretely lick the blood from his fingers,shedding the suit coat and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up past the elbow. Leaving only the knotted ascot and dark navy blue waist coat. “Your jacket as well,please' Will shook with the effort of unbuttoning still so shy despite recent occurrences. Leaving his own solid black ascot and deep black waist coat. Folding his hands neatly into the posture of prayer.

Once more, Hannibal sank his fingers into the cold,sticky blood. Wishing only for a moment that it was warm before his clean hand slid under Will's chin,brushing the thick, coarse stubble there before reaching out, tilting the head up towards him and drawing a single line down Will's forehead, just above his eyes. 

“You may begin” Hannibal murmured, Will heard the thick rounding sounds of his accent,far sharper than he'd heard them before, hands trembling slightly as Lecter made the second line of the cross, painted on Will's skin. Unable to focus, Will waited for the soft pressure of his fingers to retreat before he began, voice coming out a rush.

'Dear Father. I fear that I have made a most great sin against thee, For which I must be cleansed thusly of if I desire to enter the kingdom of Heaven when the hour of my death is upon me” Hannibal moved from the altar, coming up behind Will, bloodied hand firm against the back of his neck, clean hand working to untie Will's ascot.

“What sin hath thy committed?” Hannibal asked, aware of the way Will's blood quickened under his hands. 

“I..I killed a man..” Will whispered, leaning back on his heels. Lecter made a small sound of approval. Letting the ascot drop to the floor, fingers working loose the buttons of Will's shirt.

“A great sin indeed, rise, Will” Graham shot him a confused look,but surged to his feet as commanded, Hannibal's hands guiding him to the wall.

'The glass. Stand against the glass, Will. As I need more light' Will flushed, embarrassed by his own lack of senses before watching Hannibal move from him, approaching the altar once more. Adding drops of Holy Water to the cup. Swallowing, Will continued.

'Yes. A greater sin I have..never committed. Please,Father. I ask your forgiveness”

'Why should the Father forgive you,Will?” Hannibal asked, loosening the top buttons of his own collar watching Will's eyes widen in his peripheral, drinking in the scent of his fear as though it were opium, feeling it excite him. “Are there not other sins you have committed? The demon you don't actually wish were gone?”

“Yes yes...but..I don't want to..this is different. This is far more wrong, is it not?”

'Is it?” Hannibal asked. 'The Lord does not always discriminate with sins,Will. Is this not right?”

'I don't know! You are supposed to be the one who knows these things! Help me, Dr Lecter!'

“Oh, Will” Lecter sounded almost disappointed. The tone made Will want to rip his own hair to shreds with the sound of it. Starting to pace, he slid from the wall,only to have Hannibal's strong hand around his neck,pinning him firmly back against the stained glass. Blue eyes wild,shadowed and so very,very afraid.

'Perhaps the Lord can grant you this, Will' Hannibal murmured,taking a step back. 'Have you ever drank the blood of Christ?”

Graham swallowed, nodding his head slowly. Face shining with filtered colours,stained by the moon pouring through the glass. 'Once, years ago. I did,yes”

'Very well” Hannibal moved the cup back to his own mouth, the soft, thick liquid sliding with ease against his tongue, holding his own mouth closed to prevent it from running down his throat. Stepping back to Will's personal space,he ran his finger over the long curve of Will's lips, smiling softly when Will opened easily underneath, allowing for the younger man to run his tongue against the flesh before withdrawing. One hand firm against Will's cheek to keep his mouth from closing. 

Head tipping forward, Hannibal opened his mouth,letting the long,sticky trail of blood to run from his own mouth and to Will's, sealing their lips shut and pushing forward, forcing all of the blood through, tongue tangling against Will's, hand cupping the front of his throat, stroking the sides of it, coaxing Graham to swallow with his lips still held in check. Grunting softly,pleasantly with the effort.

Coppery and sticky against his tongue and throat, Will had to swallow a few times to get it all down,shivering when Hannibal's hands finally moved down the firm expanse of his chest, bracketing his hip bones and finding the long,hard lines of the muscles beneath his trousers. 

Whether this was even supposed to be part of the ritual or not, Graham could care less. All he wanted was those firm hands against him. Keeping him still. Telling him what to do. Thinking so that he'd not have too. Yes. Lose yourself. Lose yourself in me, Will. 

Hannibal grunted a little, the noise distinct,loud and sharp in the small chapel. Will's hands spread out to either side of him. Flat against the glass. Not knowing,or caring, if the gorgeous painted crystal would break beneath their weight. Cold air surrounding him as the trousers fell easily to the floor, Lecter's hands trailing a path back up Will's body, holding him still.

'Continue”

Will groaned, swallowing once more. Trying to think of where he had left off the prayer, distracted intensely by the sounds of Hannibal letting his own trousers slide to the chapels gilded floors, the feel of his hands sliding against Will's hardness, bringing him to a sense of heightened awareness. Lips at his neck, teeth like daggers against his jugular.

“Father. I know that thy sin is great,but thine good will is mighty. I know that I only killed him because.” very hard to speak, the feeling of Hannibal's fingers, sticky with the holy water blood, pushing their way between Will's legs,finding purchase, pushing just so. Not as unpleasant a sensation as Will was expecting,teasing. Tempting. Sliding himself down the glass to garner more of the taste.

“Because?” Hannibal's voice was like steel, accent so sharp Will wanted to latch onto each tone, hold fast too it, draw it out further,swallow it whole. Below, Hannibal took the opportunity to give Will that of which his hips sought, pushing past all the resistance,claiming Will. Pupils blown when Will tossed his head back against the glass, against a painted waterfall,and keened,.

'Because I know that in my heart I can do good for the world and that of which surrounds thee” he gasped,when air finally found it's way back to his lungs. Lecter's fingers turned, teeth trailing down the column of his neck. 

'Are you? Are you truly so? Will?” Pushing,searching. Breaking Will apart with the gentle, deliberate spread. Soft and pliant beneath. Warm. Encasing. 

'Yes...I know that I am so' Graham panted, desperate now. Determined. His own hand finding the chalice of blood, his own fingers delving to the sacred liquid, losing all of his grip when Lecter gave a determined push to the left. Blood ran from the cup as it crashed to the floor,splashing both of their legs and Hannibal's pelvis. Warm against his own arousal. 

It was his undoing. The scent of the blood tangled with Will's sweat and desperation too much for him to bare witness too without there being something far more efficient coming to pass. Fingers slipped free with some difficulty, Will's body fighting to keep them in.

'You say you are so. I believe you can prove this too be true” Hannibal expressed, drawing Will's leg about his waist,swallowing the possessive growl when Will tightened it, drew it closer, raising his hips as high off the glass as they could go, searching for his fulfilment.

Desperation stronger than any of the most fragrant wines that Lecter had ever swallowed, placing himself in the necessary place, moving himself up and in, owning Will's body with slow,paced moves. The low sounding keening, followed by rapid intakes of shaky breath from Will like a sonnet in his ears. Helping Will to slide his way down the glass to take him fully,completely.

Blood moved beneath Will's skin with such force Graham could feel it moving. Body tensing,clenching. Almost sobbing at the equal groan the tightness drew from Lecter. One foot rose to support it's self on the altar just so away from them. Leg digging dip into the curve of Lecter's lower spine, hands gripping his scalp and neck,tugging painfully.

A pain Lecter revealed in. Bracing his hand against the sprawling image of Eve about to take a bite of the forbidden apple,the fingers against the scales of the snake hanging tauntingly from the grand tree. His other dug against the skin of Will's shoulder, under his shirt, leaving dark trails in it's wake. A single pull back followed by a rough shove forward, Graham's guttural moan absolutely musical.

“I can prove all that and more, Oh Lord. I can provide thy gracious name with evidence of the deeds I have done. I have..' Will's words came out broken, hashed. Lecter took pity on him, sliding his tongue up the long,sweaty column of Will's neck, swallowing all that he gave and taking more. Teeth leaving dark red marks as his nipped his way up the flesh. Hips moving in time against Will's pelvis with each bite. Finding purchase in Will's mouth, against his lips. Graham whimpered yet again when he felt Lecter's teeth sinking into the tenderized flesh of his lips, breaking skin. 

“Thy Lord is gracious' Hannibal panted, Will's blood so sweet upon his tongue. Salted by arousal. Terrifyingly aware of how badly his voice was slipping, how heavy his accent was becoming. Perhaps Will held more power over him than he thought. Backing out from Will, pushing back in when it was too much, Graham clenching back around him instantly. 'Thy Lord will, forgive thee. If thy so desires it to be so”

'I desire.I..desire it to be so' Will groaned, head slipping against the hanging image of Moses parting the red sea, curls awash in red and ocean. 'Please, Lord. I am good. I am..Hannibal” Lecter couldn't help a small chuckle, teeth sliding back to Will's mouth,to his tongue,scraping against the pulsing flesh as he pushed his way to the furthest caverns of Will's mouth, hips picking up in speed. Will unable to groan out his true pleasure. The sounds swallowed by Hannibal.

Where they took up residence in the doctors own lungs, fallen blood sticking both their legs together, the leg against his back holding them flush. Heart beat to heart beat, pelvis to pelvis. Glued, solidified. Entwined. Will was his and he Will's. A more complete union one could not dream for. Could not hope for.

Graham was beginning to feel light headed, lack of oxygen causing for his senses to dull, pulling his mouth free of Hannibal's. Only for his lips to find purchase against the top of Hannibal's ear, down the sides of it. Tongue flicking outwards to lick at the lobe, causing for the doctor to shiver from the unexpected,but wholly desired action.

'Please” he whispered. 'I would ask it in Latin if I knew. Please, Hannibal”

Hannibal groaned in time, for once unable to help himself. Even Satan had his limits. Even the true darkness had the ending. For someone like Will, it was worth it.

'Thy Lord shall forgiveth thee, Will' Graham made a sound that was probably a sob, though Hannibal did not pay it much heed. Instead sliding his hands to Will's hips, cementing the fingers to pale, milk coloured flesh, sliding free,only to re hilt himself with enough force to make Graham's head hit the glass hard enough to shake. Adam and Eve trembling behind him. Hall's echoing with the litany of senseless,,mindless praises Will shouted from his lungs. Body slackening once,only to tighten impossibly before it released. 

Warm against Hannibal's stomach,his chest. Staining both their waist coats in it's wake. A minor detail. Half sobbing,half groaning, Will rocked his own hips with his weakened, fired body before he'd even finished his own completion. Tensing and relaxing in time to Hannibal's shaky, uneven thrusts. Until after what might have been an eternity but was really only moments, Hannibal too,released. Words Will could not even begin to translate falling from his lips as they both lost all balance, sliding down the stained glass to the cold, barren floor.

Moments passed with no movement from either man, than minutes. Endless, blissful minutes. Clothes and skin soaked with blood,sweat and holy water. Tangled in perfect harmony in one another's arms. Finally,Will stirred,dragging his lips lazily against Hannibal's. Hand soft in his hair, coaxing an equally lax smile from Lecter. 

'Come. Let's go to bed'

~~

“It would seem that Frederick Lounds has not deterred a single iota from his current profession' Hannibal commented at breakfast the next morning, wrapped tightly in his dark red dressing gown. Will equally clad in his spare of emerald green.

'Lounds is crass and crude' Will commented, stirring another sugar cube into his coffee, bringing the hot liquid to his chapped lips. “It would absolutely astound me if he was not doing something that walks all over the face of some hapless individual' swallowing the mouthful of coffee. Hiding the smile that formed when Hannibal chuckled in response to Will's words.

'Well he's taken it upon himself to give a name to this dreaded killer”

That caught Will's attention, his hand hovering over his crepe (Will told Hannibal the other day he feared getting overweight under such onslaughts of good food) “Oh really? What charming nomen has he given him,then?”

'The Chesapeake Ripper' Hannibal intoned, flipping the paper over so that Will could see the front page where the words, _'Virginia Terrorized Over Chesapeake Ripper!”_ was in dark bold letters. Graham snorted a little before taking another bite of his crepe.

'I suppose that has a bit of a ring too it. Lounds is bound to get himself killed,at this rate. Especially if he continues to meddle in the works of dangerous individuals'

Hannibal could not possibly agree more. The title was nice but really, Lounds was an inconceivable thorn sticking blatantly out. Just waiting for the right source to come nip it off. Unable to allow Will the hearing of such thoughts, Hannibal shifted gears.

'There is.. a society function I am required to attend. I was hoping you could accompany me. Something relaxing outside of the house,for the evening?”

'No' Will said, sharp, quick. Not even bothering to swallow the rest of his crepe before blushing,realizing just how rude he'd been. 'I mean. Sorry,but no thank you. I am terrible for social functions. Embarrassing, I..”

Hannibal rearranged his napkin upon his lap,bringing his own coffee to his lips. 'I disagree. I find that you would be most wonderful company. It's a Masquerade. No one would know whom you were until you revealed your face, or your name. Whichever you preferred”

Will didn't want too. All too often he'd found himself taking up residence at the nearest wall at such things. Unable to engage in conversation. Unable to interact. Unable to relate to anyone. Often considering some kind of polite excuse he could come up with to take his leave before he could further shame himself. 

But. Looking across the table, the dark, softened maroon eyes upon the heavy lined face of the man that had done so much for him over the past week. Selflessly, effortlessly. Taking up his time,his energy. Just for him made a knot roll over in Will's stomach. Twisting it until it sank into his blood,washing over Will completely.

He owed him something. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

'Isn't the Masquerade a bit out of fashion?” Will asked, swallowing another mouthful of coffee to confirm what he was doing in his own head. Hannibal chuckled, fingers elegant against his own cup. 'Quite. This is something of a revival the church is putting on in celebration. They assumed it would be entertaining. I quite agree. The Opera often incorporates masquerades into the performances. A most splendid affair”

Will snorted,setting the cup back down against the table. 'Of course it does. Society folks do so love such things' Taking a deep breath. “Alright. I'll accompany you. Though I must warn you, I am a complete failure at these 'high society' social gatherings”

Delighted,Hannibal leaned across the table, lips warm against Will's cheeks. 'Worry not, I'll help you”

~~  
Two days had never passed by so quickly for Investigator Will Graham. Hannibal had taken the available forty-eight hours to assist Will in preparing himself for dealing with the social elite. The proper way to engage in conversation, how to ask a lady to dance, get to know the titles and composers of the more popular operas and other little things that Hannibal knew could be dull to learn but were of the utmost necessity.

Will was studious despite his obvious displeasure. Though he had quite enjoyed Hannibal's dancing lessons. Which Hannibal suspected was due to the closeness of their bodies and the relaxed state the soft music created than the actual dancing itself. Yet Will had proved himself to be surprisingly graceful once he became used to the movements.

Now, sitting in the back of a carriage, Hannibal allowed himself to admire the outfit he'd chosen for Will. Soft emerald green pantaloons that ended at the knee, puffed out just slightly above average, flecked with gold. Tunic of the same colouring,outlined by the golden frills that hung from the cuffs. Will had snorted for at least ten minutes when Hannibal had presented the pantaloons astounded by the idea of wearing balloons on his legs.

Said legs were clad in golden stockings, offset by emerald green sippers. Face nearly obscured by a pointed emerald mask with golden trim, making his face appear nearly porcelain. Hannibal was clad in the same outfit,though he had chosen purple and silver. Purple for the tunic and pantaloons, silver for the stockings, purple for the slippers,silver for the cuffs. Mask dark purple with silver trim,though far more rounded than Will's. 

“I look ridiculous' Graham muttered,staring out the carriage window, peering down the road a soft music greeted their arrival. Hannibal slid a hand to his knee,giving it a small squeeze. 'Utter nonsense Will. You look most fine. Glance around you, do you not see others dressed the same?”

Will did, yet it did not make him feel better in the flamboyant clothing. The collar too tight about his neck, jacket too firm about his chest. Hannibal,sensing the oncoming panic attack,squeezed his knee tighter, the carriage pulling to a stop. 

'You shall not fear, Will. If you become to compromised,we shall leave. This I promise you' 

Graham turned to Hannibal, searching his eyes (as best as he could through the masks). Seeing the pure,brutal honesty and sincerity there. 

How had he managed to find something so perfect? Nodding once, allowing Hannibal to lead him from the carriage, preparing mentally for the night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any truly glaring mistakes in this chapter, I am SO sorry. I shouldn't post while tipsy.
> 
> How I managed to make prayer sex a thing I'll never know. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Don't ever ever ever use blood (or holy water) or both as lube,eh? ;)
> 
> No, Hannibal isn't actually Satan. He just THINKS he's Satan,which is far,far scarier.
> 
> I am WELL aware that the masquerade ball was far more common in Europe and kind of at it's peak in the 1820's or so (possibly later) but..I had to,okay? I really had too.
> 
> In case you've never seen one, in a masquerade,everyone is in masks (AMAZING masks) and really high end,fancy, _shiny_ clothing. A bit of a favourite amongst the classy and elite. A high society affair if there ever was one. I think it originated in France,which explains _everything._
> 
> Example below:
> 
> https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-FpvVNsrhTgxm2RV5nqtIpZtFwMb8o1xZZ4RUTlTZE5SJVSTZ
> 
>  _Stunning_ It's also a guilty pleasure of mine. Besides, Hannibal and Will would rock the flamboyant jackets and pantaloons, you know they would.


	8. Thy Mind is Fire

As a boy, Will's father had once told him about Hell. The Devil's Lair, the underworld of the evil, the canvasing cesspool of all those souls whom find themselves in the wrong path of God and forever cast to an eternity amongst others whom had proven themselves unworthy to enter the Kingdom of Heaven.

The conversation with his father had arisen strangely, in response to a particularly gruesome killing of a man to his wife in Will's small neighborhood. Rare as the incident was, it was the gossip in his town for weeks. A small child, he'd asked his father where the man would go for such acts. 

_'You do good,son” Edward slurred, “Do good in your life and naught you should have any trouble.” Rocking Will in the chair, His hands gentle against Will's shoulders, wrapping him in a thicker blanket to stave off the chill, adding a second log to the dwindling fire. Will had come down with a slight cold earlier in the week,and his father had tried to cut down extra trees to keep the fire going._

_“But what does Hell look like?' Will asked,on a cough. 'Is it really so bad?”_

_Pausing, Edward tucked Will's legs up against his lap, massaging them with the broad palms of his farm rough hands, before answering._

_“Why child, no living bein' knows” Yet the answer would hardly suffice,so he continued._

_“They say it is the most terrible place a soul can go,Will. If God say it so, then it be so. We are safe up here,and you're a good boy.' The moment was rare. When Will's health returned he knew Edward would fall back to his more common quiet retrospect, his son almost..existing in the background alone. Though Will noticed he always felt somewhat guilty for it after._

_Of course,Will was barely six. Nor had the voices truly arisen yet._

_How fleeting such moments would become, Will did not know at that particular juncture._

_“I'll be good” He assured,hands curling to fists under the blankets. 'I'll go to heaven with Mama”_

_Blind to the above, Will missed the glimpse of never truly buried sadness in Edwards eyes, before it was replaced by the movement of lips kissing his temple in reassurance._

_“That's right boy, you'll be just with her. You'll be good son. Always good'_

Of course,Will didn't know back then that Hell could be a very literal place, a place that existed right before one's very eyes. It could be anywhere at all. Up close, very close. In fact,you could be in Hell right at the very moment of your breath and be to caught up in the thrall before you realized. Hell surrounded Will on a nigh daily basis. Keeping him active and a light.

Hell was real.

Hell was right here. Hell was currently encompassing Will in the blanket of it's passionate embrace with licking flames that shaped into carried voices and quickening fires in the guise of bodies. Surrounding him, circling him. Occasional touches against his own silk and satin, all faces covered by the glittering masks sheltering eyes.

Panic fought to seize Will,bring him down to the cold flooring until the endless sea of coloured clothed bodies moved away from his sights. Washing against him in a cresting wave to the end.

Instead, there was a tight, nearly pinching hand to his elbow, tugging him to solid weight and reality, forcing the oncoming storm to quell in his lungs, cooling at the base of his spine.

“What troubles you so?” Lecter's voice carried the same airy, yet deep indifference in tone, though Will wondered at the tiniest hint of heavily veiled worry there,as well.

“I find the crowd most..” eyes scanning each way, hunting expertly for an opening of freedom. 

“Most..?” Hannibal cast a cursory glance to Will's face,though the investigator was paying him little to no heed, now completely fixated on something in the distance Hannibal could not see.

Amongst a sea of bright coloured costumes, dresses,jackets and fine wigs, a great stag passed. Slow,easy steps that shock the marble flooring, head rearing from side to side, where, instead of a mane, there was a smattering of dark black feathers. Raven feathers. 

Larger than any other stag,Will felt a sudden compulsion, approaching it as though he were blind, gloved hands raised in front of his body, feet heavy despite the light shoes. Yet he moved as though upon a platformed cloud. People parted with whispers of annoyance, the dazed investigator cutting a path straight through the floor, rudely separating the crowd.

At the touch of his hand against the feathers,the stag reared and vanished,charging clean through the wall, passing by in a single glimmer of dark black before all wisps of it had fallen away. Leaving Will standing in the middle of the dance floor,surrounded by disgruntled and confused patrons with his arms embracing air.

Annoyed, Will turned, meaning to head outside to further follow it,before Hannibal's heavy hand came to rest upon the back of his neck.

'Will. There is nothing there.”

Vision. Yet again. Will's shoulders slumped in obvious disappointment. At least he could talk to the human visions that seemed to have attached themselves to him. The stag would be non-communicative,but it was easily the most compelling of the demon's forms he'd seen this whole time.

Whispers carrying towards them, Will hunched his shoulders instinctively to block them out, defending himself from the harsh,judgmental words the crowd sent his way. Suddenly,he was quite grateful for the features covering mask about his face. Allowing for a sense of privacy even out in the open. Things were not as terrible when one could not actively see your face.

Hannibal,on the other hand, was well known even without his face; and thus,was hardly afforded the same mercy.

“Forgive me..I am an embarrassment.' Stares reaching a level of uncomfortable, Will forced himself to break away from Lecter, using the bodies around them to shield his retreat, destination not readily known to him,but hardly important. As long as it allowed for him to escape the glares. In his haste,the masks all seemed to be narrowed slit eyes, burning holes in his back and slapping daggers to his sides.

Un followed, and unburdened by distractions, Will found a winding staircase near the front doors, which he mounted readily, climbing far faster than was polite, nearly panting by the time he encroached upon it's massive landing, greeted by a splendid looking balcony of ivory marble.

Enticed, Will took to the balcony,ridiculously bright green slippers clacking as he approached the gated fencing, laying his arms out upon the top,peering out to the street below. Suffocated, he withdrew the mask via a single sweep of his hand across his face,letting the object dangle for a moment in his fingers.

Cool air tingled welcoming against his flesh,drawing his eyes to the eyeless mask held loosely in hand, peering at the strange wonder of it. 

“But what if one wears a mask all the time?” Turning it over, sliding it back over his face, spinning on raised heel, facing the door.

'Killers are masked, are they not? Whomever is killing these victims right now, that too,is a mask. Killers can be anyone. Can be your neighbor, the man you break bread with,to the grocer you purchase your apples from.” Lips curling to a smirk,mouth raising at the corner. 

'I just have to glance behind the eyes to rip the mask off' Yanking free his own in turn, allowing for it to drop to the white wicker chair that overlooked the horizon on the balcony. Sinking too it. Legs curling to the side.

Sounded so easy in his head. As though ripping off the mask of the creature committing these acts would be as simplistic as turning the pages of his newspaper. As though he wasn't a walking wreck of a man whom was currently hiding from the only person he even remotely trusted.

Ridiculous.

Will's eyes barely closed before there was fluttering movement to his side, air folding to his lap with a grace that was never afforded to anything living. Automatic hands wrapping about the flat, cold stomach presented to him-much like the rest of her body. Denying the comfort he took in the light caress she so gently gave to his neck.

_“Self loathing is not a good look for you,Will' Alica purred, nibbling on the column of flesh, feeling to Will as real as she looked. Even her cheeks held the slight rosy glow of life too them, dark grey eyes so wide and thoughtful._

_“Frustration does not breed the best of health” Will retorted, letting her arm encircle his neck, squeezing._

_“Still blind,are you?” Air moved, she was air. Gliding around him in gentle waves, molding herself to a straddle across his lap, aligning their noses._

_“I have not been given all that much to go on,you realize' Defensive. Unable to help it. Everyone wanted answers he never had enough clues to collect. Below,the music rose through the rafters of the ceiling, covering them in soft vibrations and joyous laughter. Soft fingers massaging his cheek._

_“Think about what you've already deduced on your own,Will. Consider,the facts you yourself have already accomplished. You know he's skilled, a surgeon or something of the like. That he's killed before. You know everything you need to know,you just have to align the pieces.”_

_Although._

_Springing suddenly to his feet, Will thrust his hands outwards to the sides,attempting to grab for her._

_“He killed you!. By all accounts you should be able to give me his name! His face, anything that might work!”_

_She regarded him fondly, sadly. Soft hands yet again coming to pet._

_'Don't you see,Will?” Vibrating,shimmering. Fingers to claws, long matted hair to gaunt baldness, curves to lines._

_Always toneless._

_Grabbing for him,pulling hm in. Surrounding him with warmth and harsh rakes down his back, even through the jacket, Will could feel the cut of it. The fire that burned on impact. Pleasant when it should not be, comforting when it should be fearful._

_“See what?”_

“Will?”

Hannibal's interruption was,for once, entirely un welcomed. Will curled his hands to fists as the mirage shimmered to abrupt nothingness, fading from him yet again.

'Doctor Lecter” More ice than he intended, careful steps guiding him towards the balcony. 'I required some air, you should return to the party.”

'I recall saying' Lecter continued,as though Will hadn't spoken at all, 'That if you were to become compromised in any way that we would leave' Coming to rest just behind Will's shoulder. 'I do not have the slightest intention of going back on that decision. When I give my word, I follow through.”

Annoyed, Will spun himself, bracing his hands against the marbled bar.

“So that whispers of the misguided can trail your wake?”

“If it's my reputation you worry about sullying,I can assure you that such things matter little to me'

'You don't have to lie, Doctor Lecter. A man of your status feeds on reputation.”

Impassive, Lecter simply slid his hands to a cross against his chest, deep purple momentarily distracting Will. Graham could never deny that the doctor cut an impressive,imposing figure while accomplishing very little to achieve such a standing point.

“Where do you discover the hints of dishonesty in my speech,Will?”

'Oh please.” The investigator snorted, smacking the flat palm of his hand against the bar. “Why else would we be here? Sure, it might be considered rude to deny such lavish invitations,but a person only continues to project themselves if they feel obligated to wallow in the gaze of others. People watch you,Doctor Lecter. They eye you with the corners of their gazes, I can see it even through the masks!' Steps forward now, crowding Lecter against the tall white pillar that braced the balcony to the roof.

'Popularity is the seeds that feed you. I can hear them, talking. Were we to leave now,you know what would happen! Is it not already a terrible infraction that you deigned to bring me about!?”

“The only infractions were the shoves of your elbows, one of which nearly sent Lady Clemence to a right tizzy.' Lecter answered. “She's frail,you see' Quieter then; 'I'm not ashamed of your presence,Will. Nor is worry of your social standing that has you feeling so.” Large palm dragging up the thick,slightly damp column of Will's neck.

Will sprung, hands latching out to Lecter's shoulders, soft,fine satin nearly tearing as he shoved Lecter harder against the pillar, the doctor forcing his neck to remain stable, preventing it from slamming painfully to cement.

“Does nothing upset you?!” Will growled. 'Here you stand, here you be! If not my status then what has me so!?”

'I would be upset were there an issue that which I should be rightfully anger. I cannot find it within myself to become harried over your display” Easy response,when it should not be. 'You are angry over your own lack of control. Unwelcome visions plaguing you for all the world to see.' Lowering his brow to form against Will's,much like the hallucination of Alica had.

Will trembled, his grip slackening.

“It's projection,Will. Nothing but the anger that rises inside of you desperate to breathe with an outlet. With me so near,this becomes the best outlet for it to feed upon.'

Logic, of course, beating down the walls of Will's anger and replacing them with only the dull throb of sad regret. Abruptly, he released his grip, moving himself away from Lecter.

Though he would have preferred to pull Will back and soothe the frayed nerves, Hannibal took his time studying. Appreciating and absorbing the way anger turned Will to a fiery aggressor. Finding the result most promising indeed.

“I have kept you from the festivities long enough' Will finally said, rolling his shoulders to free them from the agitation. 'I..apologize for my displays.”

Promising indeed. If a little to apologetic for his emotions. But no matter,they could eventually work through that. Taking up Will's fallen mask in hand, sliding behind him to replace the object over Will's eyes.

“When one is struggling with the forces inside their bodies the way you are, it is more than expected that they will lash out upon occasion”

As if Will could forget about the perils of the mind.

“How can you be so understanding?”

Hannibal just smirked, sliding his hand to Will's and laying a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Come. For it is far more impolite to neglect the crowd that invited you, for so long.”

~~  
Music was,by all accounts the best way to relax and enjoy ones time. Soft vibrations carrying the soul from the body,winding around the form like a tight blanket. Comforting and complete. Bodies swirling,captivated by the high carrying notes and lively tunes that entertained and enthralled them.

Braced far to casually against the wall,beside a grand portrait of President George Washington, Will nursed the wine glass held tightly in his palm, focusing his attention on the not all that surprising but still strange to witness sight of Hannibal expertly twirling Lady Dupone through the swirl of dresses and stockings.

Hannibal could dance.

No, Will corrected to himself, raising the glass to his lips, sipping without actually completing the act. Hannibal could turn his body to water and glide through music like a coloured wave; form bending in the air in twists and turns that should be nigh impossible. Elegance in it's highest,purest form.

“Doctor Lecter is a most impressive dancer,is he not?” Beverly asked, Will never even realising she had formulated beside himself,too lost in his own mind.

“Lady Katz' Will greeted, bending to take up her hand, placing the customary greeting of his lips to her knuckles. Taking in the blood red and black dress she wore, curled horned mask covering her upper face prettily. 'Forgive me, I was unaware of your presence”

“Flatterer, you needn't worry. I could gauge your gaze from afar. Are you much taken by the Lady Dupone? She is around your age to be sure, and we know you have not as of yet laid claim to any.”

Taken he was,though he could never voice such to Beverly.

“Nay. I was more lamenting my own lack of dancing prowess. Doctor Lecter does set the bar so high.'

Beverly looked amused,and slightly surprised.

'I would not have believed you were of such inclinations. Dancing would require mingling with the crowd,would it not?”

'Oh to be sure but..' he shrugged,sipping at his drink, momentarily surprised himself by how readily and easily the lie had sprung to his lips. Smooth on his teeth. 'I must look quite the sight,looming here by the Late Washington.”

“Oh I don't know' Beverly joked,amused. 'You cut a most miraculous figure at his side, would you not agree?”

'I'm afraid I..” trailing off as Lecter and Lady Dupone managed to spin in a wide,arching circle towards him and Beverly, Hannibal twisting Dupone forwards and slightly to the left,bending her back, using the moment of her swayed away from him to slide deliberately close to Will, air and jacket dusting just across Graham's front,dark maroon eyes upturned with light and mirth, and something far darker and more mischievous before the music note turned, forcing him to bring Dupone back up and swirl them away.

Utterly unnoticed by any that was not Will, even Beverly had missed it, fast as it was. But Will could still feel the lingering heat against his own coat.

“And really, there is so many fabulous costumes tonight. The crowd has definitely gone all out,one might say' Beverly continued, as though she'd never even noticed Will's slip. Or perhaps she had and was convinced it was his infatuation with the Lady Dupone taking hold, refusing to call him out for such.

Around them,the music had picked up in pace, Will's eyes landscaping the floor, feeling it narrow beneath his gaze as he trailed back to Lecter and Dupone, feeling the heat from the brush curling to molten in his chest, spreading through the cells of his blood,empowering and consuming him. When Lecter's hand's slid to the crook of her shoulder, Will felt the tingle of it on his own skin. When her hand wrapped cordially,but intimately,about his waist, Will felt the surge of it against his own like a clutch.

Worrying his lip between his teeth, the tingles increased, glass of wine nearly crushed in his palm as it was raised once more, cool as it rolled down his throat. It tasted like sludge and grime. Fouling as Lecter braced his hand in Lady Dupone's, swirling her up the marble staircase that over looked the dance floor, both spreading themselves from side to side,facing each other and bowing.

Only to come together with a graceful laugh from Lady Dupone that sounded shrill in Will's ears. Steam forming where there was perfume.

“Perhaps,some more wine, Will?” came Beverly's still amused voice at his side,forcing himself to look to the glass he'd not realized he'd emptied.

'Yes. To be sure' Will grit out,the sound choked. Katz appeared not to notice once again, removing the glass from Will's possession while Lecter dipped Lady Dupone downwards in a swirling arch, back bowed to grace.

_“Such seething!' Came Alica's voice, her figure instant in Will's peripheral. 'He shares you with us, you are aware”_

_“You lack reality' Will reminded, voice tight._

_'Reality?” She laughed, coldly. “Whether we are real or not hardly matters,dear. This hardly becomes you.”_

'Leave me in peace' Teeth clenched in his jaw, amazed when she obeyed and faded to nothingness at the command. Briefly,he realized he should be taking the opportunity to further study the latest development, but his soul refused to refute it's posistion from the watching of Lecter and Dupone.

“Your beauty would rival that of angels, Lady Dupone' came Lecter's smooth, rich voice in Will's sights. Forcing the glass that Beverly handed to him between his fingers with the sort of tension that would benefit strangulation.

'Why Doctor Lecter, your pretty words do come so welcome' Dupone responded, letting her fine fingers curl against the back of his jacket, pale against the purple.

Wine swallowed venomously, violently. Will straightened his back, all but throwing the crystal to an offered tray, straightening out his coat. “Lady Beverly,if you would excuse me.' Refusing to wait for a polite response before he made his way through the dance floor, coming to rest at Dupone and Lecter's side.

Chuckling, Beverly watched him go, turning to engage herself in polite conversation with Jack Crawford and his lovely wife.

'Begging your pardon, but should the Lady not mind it,I would find that my feet do itch” Lecter turned his head, allowing for Will to see the glimmer of mirth there. Dupone,sizing him up,giggled softly.

“Why how bold, I must say I would be in the wrong to turn down such a gracious offer-Doctor Lecter?”

Hannibal stepped back, head inclined downwards. 'Not at all. Why not allow for the young to pit themselves against the old.”

She laughed again, absently swatting him with her fan. “Oh you do carry on. But please, turning and holding her hands out for Will. 'Do show young man,do show'

Graham faltered,before regaining his bearings, sliding his hands to her own, before dropping them to the proper position,glad for the coverings to his face, hiding his blush. 

“Like an animal' Alica hissed in his minds ear. 'Trying to remove his scent from her”

“M'lady' Bowing towards her, beginning to spin, shooting Lecter a sideways glance that was returned.

With two fingers, Hannibal saluted Will,and winked.

~~

Possession did not just come in the form of demons, Will realized, head resting against the fine feathered pillow beneath, curls splayed against pure white, hands running through Hannibal's fine, soft hair. (Will still unable to find just how he managed to make it so). 

No, possession of the body and soul was just as potent,if not more so. Fingers stroking silken hair, pulling Hannibal flush against his body, unnerved by how the warmth of his tongue moved so determinately inside himself, opening him with broad,sweeping strokes, pausing,only to dip further, probe harder. As though Will were some sort of dessert he'd conjured up with the talented hands.

Strange, it felt. Not quite as rough as fingers, but just as unnerving. If not more so. Warmer, softer. Gliding against his flesh until it rippled beneath, legs falling to the sides in their inability to remain upright. Unconsciously giving Lecter more access.

Leaving the event had been something of a blur for Will, the urge to fall from his seat and mold his body to Lecters,until the man could no longer see anything that did not constitute as a part of Will had been wholly unexpected and completely overwhelming with it's intensity. Lacking in the haze that seemed to pre-meditate their intimacy.

“What is you desire, Will?” Lecter had asked, hushed to avoid raising the suspicions of the coaches driver. 

Unhinged, Will found he barely knew. Could barely figure the words needed to convey every emotional breath that rocked his internal core.

'Feel..without being in the midst of someone else's feelings.” Was the only answer he seemed able to conjure. 

Lecter apparently understood just fine. When they arrived home he'd made short work of guiding Will up the overarching stairs to his quarters, amble fingers making quick,short work of their radiant costumes, guiding Will to the bed with obvious,yet gentle hands. Lacking in the veiled words and dazed confusion of previous times.

He should have been frightened by the control he drew. Should have shied away and realized just what he had managed to find himself involved in, though the notion only made him roll his hips against Lecter's mouth, push himself further, forcing him deeper.

His. Entirely his. His body being opened and probed by the finest palate in the vinctincy. His body quivering and arching under the broad, calloused hands. His mind pried apart and owned by the voice of culture and intellect.

Lost to the sensation, Will needed to tune his ears to reality when he realized Lecter had withdrawn, sitting himself back on his haunches, drawing Will to his body, warm against his chest,licking his way to Will's mouth, forcing him open, deliving in. Will sucked eagerly, yet lazily, finding the taste of himself on Lecter's tongue a brand of exquisite delight.

Definitely his. Only his. 

“No wine could be sweeter' Lecter panted roughly, accent rolling down his tongue and straight through Will's core, shuddering in his grasp. “No chocolate richer or more potent, than the taste of you”

“Such pretty words' Will groaned, wrapping his arms about Lecter's back, pushing on his shoulders to bring him back down. 'But it is most rude to leave a job..unfinished.”

Hannibal chuckled, amusement crinkling his eyes. 

'It is also impolite to contest yourself in a battle of eyes in the middle of a crowded room. Were it a different time, you know I would have taken you up in my arms, instead of the Lady Dupone' Moving his fingers to the wet crevice, sliding them to Will, garnering a shudder from the body held in his clutch.

Will flushed, canting his hips down, keeping himself spread, eyes fluttering once,twice,before he managed to get them to lock back to Lecter.

'I know not what came to me” Will admitted,the feelings of the masquerade having been quite alien to him.

'I do' Hannibal reassured, “Though you may quench the fire, for it is you I now hold,is it not?' Curling his fingers just so,stroking Will in the manner of which great shudders rolled down his back,over his legs, rendering him to nothing but low voiced pants and moans; bitten off at the tongue.

'I.”

“Shh. Don't stall your voice. Let it carry. Let yourself go.' Lecter's voice had deepened, forcing his accent to overpower the natural English. Musical almost. Sound should not have the ability to be so dismantling.

“Stall I shall not, but I would ask you spare me the same..curtsey” Will panted, crawling backwards until the slide of fingers left his body, feeling bereft. Hands pulling and pushing alternatively on Hannibal's head,intent clear.

“You may relax, I have no plans to create beyond pleasure' Hannibal assured, sliding easily down the long curve of Will's chest and legs, hands bracing against his front,giving Will a comforting squeeze around the hardness that twitched in the furrow against his stomach, fingers rolling the heaviness beneath, before his head vanished, reclaiming Will with a single, sliding probe.

“Fuck.' Will muttered, working his bottom lip between his teeth,rolling his hips to the sensation. Lecter always seemed to be in complete command of his body, able to maneuver any appendage with the utmost of grace and skill. Slow slides inside Will that forced his teeth loose, brought him to the edge and then broke off before he could fall. Entirely held in Hannibal's control.

When the fingers in Hannibal's scalp tightened until it was painful, he breathed out, increasing the pace and fluctuations of his tongue, pushing and thrusting against the internal walls that trembled beneath. With his hands, he stroked and rolled, pushed and pulled. The duality of the sensations undoing Will, loud pants that broke free from his chest filling the air around them.

Inhaling sharply through his nose, Hannibal bathed himself in the scent, holding more tightly to Graham as he canted and rocked, before going completely still on a series of quick, deep thrusts that brought his back to an arch, nails digging into Lecter's hair as he gave forth a shudder, sticky,pulsing heat formulating against his chest and stomach as he clenched around the warm digit inside; feeling Lecter start,but not choke. 

If words were music,than Will's deep shouts were a symphony. Sung for Hannibal and no other. 

Hannibal's hand cupped him,fingers stroking vibrating veins as he slowly felt his soul return to his body, the odd cold emptiness of Hannibal withdrawing,needing to breathe, still coated in Will's unique, rich scent.

Tongue curling, sliding up the juncture of Will's hip and thigh,before slipping to the release, taking it up in slow licks,swallowing the offering with slow pulses of his throat.

“Hannibal..” Will muttered, attempting to raise himself on his elbows,only to be gently pushed back down by Lecter's fingers, which moved to his mouth, sliding against his lips, prying him open. Graham obeyed even as they retreated, accepting eagerly the strength of the flesh that soon filled it, down,down, until he felt as though he may choke.

Mouth tightening, encircling, tongue pushing upwards and down, hands against Lecter's rear as he held him close, inhaling the fading scent of soap as he moved his mouth in time, eyes drifting upwards to take in Hannibal's expression.

Where once was indifference,there was now radiance. Eyes wide and soft as they glanced down adoringly at Will. Deeply set in the crinkled skull. Like small jewels embedded in rock. Hands wrapped against the pale throat, holding him steady through the sucks of Will's lips and tongue. Hair lose and falling across the harsh angled face,minimally obscuring his vision.

As Hannibal pushed until he could push no more, holding fast to Will's neck when the trembles crested,filling his throat with the sweet essence, Will felt the air slide and shift. Black raven feathers over his head,pale skin in the corners of his eyes. Whispers of blasphemy in his ears.

Graham shut them out, content to pet at the lightly furrowed flesh of Hannibal's hips, throat working to swallow all he had to give. Let the spirits reside within. Let the demon own him. 

For all he could care for now, was that Hannibal was here. And that he was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I started school again and moved houses,so I wasn't able to update as quickly as I normally would. Enjoy!


	9. Thy Trust be Thy Fault

CHESAPEAKE RIPPER STRIKES THRICE: Is God Trying To Tell Us Something? Article and Story by Freddy Lounds, ed.

Will's eyes barely had enough time to clear and rub the sleep from them before Jack violently elbowed his way over the threshold, crossing into Lecter's estate with no more of a greeting than the rough paper against Will's own hands. It had been three days since the Masquerade,and Will had spent them pouring over the notes of his half finished profile.

'Jack, what is the meaning of-”

“Explain to me” Jack whirled, crowding Will against the frame of the open door, mindless of the dark velvet robe covering the younger's form. 'How the bleeding fuck Freddy Lounds knew about a new crime before we did. How he managed to not only get photographs but publish an article in his paper hours before we even knew someone was dead!” Yanking the paper from Will's hands and shaking it so violently before his eyes that Graham had to duck his head deftly under Jack's chin against the wood to prevent getting a series of nasty thin cuts all across his stubble.

“How the hell should I be made aware of such things?” Will snapped, taking advantage of his lithe frame to slide under Jack's outreached arm to relative freedom. “You know I don't make a habit of talking to Freddy Lounds unless it's absolutely vital”

“Well somebody must've told him! Or maybe he has connections”

“Freddy Lounds is a snake,Crawford. He could be connected to underground cults for all we know. Maybe Satan dropped him a note in his sleep.”

Crawford's eyes flashed dangerously, Will knew that he'd crossed an invisible line in his cajoling when the larger made several determined steps towards him. Graham whirled behind the large arm chair for coverage.

'Your humor is in terrible taste,Investigator Graham” voice raising to a steady,deafening boom on each syllable. “I want to know who tipped of Lounds,and I want this sick son of a bitch caught by the end of the week. Before the bureau is forced to deal with more cockamime crap like this!”

“The fact that Mr Lounds was given an early notification about these heinous crimes is hardly Will's fault or responsibility” the smoothly accented voice from somewhere in the West side of the den interrupted, relaxing Will by fractions as Hannibal approached, fully dressed for the day.

“And” Hannibal continued. “Unleashing this violent rage upon his person; is hardly necessary. Commissioner Crawford. Wasteful and time consuming. With no great purpose. Nor is inviting yourself into my homestead unannounced” Ending the statement with such a crisp note of distaste and obvious displeasure at such rudeness that Will had to swallow twice to keep himself from snickering at how pretentious it sounded.

Crawford had the dignity to look somewhat sheepish for all of two seconds before he retorted,dryly. “I'm afraid we are pretty much past the due time for tact. Doctor Lecter. People are dying”

“Yes. Already dead. Rushing things will hardly revive them.”

Wolves circling each other could not have brought on more tension. Will felt the clear definition of air at his shoulder, Alica circling him like vines, cold lips against his cheeks as the atmosphere crackled from the sudden balance of dominance. Neither party willing to cave,separated only by the mahogany coffee table.

Unnerved, Will shook her off, muttering something that sounded like 'not now' barely taking them time to wonder at how surreal his life had become before he approached Jack himself,taking back the paperwork.

'Either Freddie Lounds' he announced, glancing quickly over the headline at Hannibal,whom still appeared poised to strike-”has an accomplice who knows the Ripper. Or he received a tip”

'Or he is the Ripper and he's been playing us the whole time”

“Impossible' Will shook his head, unfolding the squares of paper. “He doesn't fit the profile, nor would he have the strength. Lounds can't be anymore than a hundred pounds”

“Or your profile is inaccurate”

Will's eyes narrowed above the rim of his glasses,bristling. “There is nothing off about my assessment. Lounds is not our killer. Nor will he become such just because it might make your job easier and close this case faster.”

“I do not appreciate this new tone of yours, Graham” Jack snapped,voice once again that dangerous low bass that usually threatened to far more terrifying prospects and outcomes.

'Then you should have never brought me back to the field. Look” Will sighed,tossing the paper to the table, missing the way Lecter's eyes slitted for the act. 'I understand your frustration. But this is not any different than what we have already been dealing with. This-' he glanced down. “Charlotte LeBlanc was-”

'The daughter of the head banker at the Upstate Baltimore Bank!” Jack finished. “She was twenty one, engaged and set to be married. People are furious,and terrified. Which is why we have to act now”

'Allow for William to clad himself properly” Hannibal offered, face the picture of easy serenity once more. “Unfortunately there is little that can be achieved with back and forth argumentation in my living quarters.”

Jack deflated,but his muscles betrayed tension,a cock of his head giving Will silent permission to change and prepare himself. Will ducked out with barely a second glance, dull throb already seating within his temple. Threatening.

~~

Charlotte's body, stabbed so thoroughly, begot nothing that Will could use. Beyond the fact that she had no less than fifty eight stab wounds, shredded skin, and prominent bones. 

Which left him with his least favourite option of investigation.

Talking to witnesses. Social interactions made all the more difficult by the notion that Will only had to listen close enough to hear their every intimacy.

“A terrible tragedy to be sure' the stately elder agreed, arms beholding a large basket of linens. Face weathered by time, white hair a small,thinning curtain. “Why her fiance and family must be devastated,God rest her soul. Excuse me please” nudging past Will to carry the basket to the house,setting it down upon the stoop.

'Forgive me, Mrs Clarence,but your tone of voice would suggest that you are not to..how shall I say, depressed about her untimely leaving of this world”

“Not much I can personally be depressed about boy. She was a dreadful girl”

At his far left, Hannibal's eyes raised slightly,hand snagging a single rose from the lush bushes of Mrs Clarence's garden. Will blinked rapidly,clearing his throat. 'Ah.. Why you say so?” he asked, curious. But not entirely alarmed. 

Why aren't you alarmed, Will? A soft voice teased in his head. Will ignored her.

“Well” Mrs Clarence righted herself, hand pushing against the sore spot in the small of her back. “Everybody in this little street knew of her. Uppity, snobbish. Never could get a good look at her, too busy peering down her bird like nose. As if lowering her neck would be some great infraction upon her prissy little demeanour!”

'So she was arrogant?”

'Ha! Arrogance! Arrogance was beneath her. She was downright distasteful. Terrible mouth, even worse attitude.”

Will shuffled, feeling his feet crush some stray petunias.

'Thank you for your time Mrs Clarence”

“No need to thank me. Made my day more interesting to be sure”

Hannibal bowed lightly as Will turned away, head tilted towards the other investigator. “That didn't tell us much beyond the fact that she was a rude brat”

“Why not approach her fiance?” Will grimaced “Is he reachable?”

“Oh I'm certain that we can make him reachable”

Will wasn't sure if that thought comforted or horrified him.

~~

Horrified

Definitely horrified.

Yet the powers of police work were able to convey persuasion of only the highest form. As Hannibal had taken great care to remind him of. Now,sitting in the plush living room of one Xavier Warner, Will found the tea in the cup swirling with every stomping pace the aforementioned Xavier took in his great circling of the den.

“Mrs Clarence!' he snarled, though the sound came off far more choked than it did violent. “Lousy old wench. Always shooting her nose up at Charlotte. Though her a right pig! Not a word that comes from her mouth speaks truth!”

Will scrunched up his brow,fighting the urge to rub at his headache. “You last saw Charlotte at six past last evening, correct?” Desperate to change the subject-calm Xavier down any way that he could.

“Aye. That's right. Six past. We had just finished dinner at the Glenngary. I promised to drop her off. The wedding was next month,and..oh god. The wedding was next month.”

'Mr Warner. Please” Hannibal reached out, offering his handkerchief. Eyes cold,despite the kind offering.

Warner blew hastily, muttering some inane excuse for his lack of tact or his ability to keep his emotions in check. 

“Right. So. We had dinner. I took her home. She went inside. That was all. When I woke up it was all over the papers. She was displayed like some sort of macabre mannequin! So ugly..” he swallowed,swiping at a face that was far younger than Will thought it ought to be. 'She never left the house alone past dark. Her mother forbade it. She and Charlotte were real close. She'd have never of disobeyed her.”

Frustrated,Will tugged at his pant line. “Mr Warner. With all due respect,but clearly that is inaccurate. Charlotte was found almost five miles from her home. We know this killer won't invade homes. It's too risky. She must have left at some point”

Warner shot him a scathing look. 'Well obviously!' But Lord if I know how!”

“Thank you, Mr Warner' Hannibal conclude,hastily. 'For your time. Come Will. We shall speak to more people”

Will sighed,accepting defeat for the second time, rising to his feet. 'Thank you for the tea” Refusing to look back as his feet met cement once more. 

'Wasted time..'

'He is greieving. Those in sadness are rarely of any use”

'Good luck explaning that to Jack. Looks like we should try the LeBlanc's now..”

'Why don't we speak to Freddy Lounds first? After all,he was the one who knew before all others”

Will heaved a sigh, nodding lightly. Not like their day could get any worse.

~~

Of course,by the time they arrived at the current residence of Freddy Lounds, Jack was already there; holding the tiny reporter in a vice grip that was making the thin man's arms purple even through the suit coat. Alarmed, Will moved himself forward. Though he made no effort to remove Freddie.

“Crawford”

“Nothing from the two you spoke too I'm assuming?” Crawford asked,keeping his eyes upon the bored looking Freddie.

'Nothing useful. What is this?”

'Lounds is going to explain to us how he knew about this before anyone else-including the police did”

“Publicity speaks louder than investigation, Commissioner” Freddie replied, tongue clicking against his teeth. “But really, when your best hope lies with the possessed unstable you have working for you, it must be quite harrowing. The people can no longer rely on the police-but they can rely on me”

Twitching, Will stepped forward,stopped by the sensation of cold, thin arms around his waist,giggle in his ear. Pitchy.

_'What a nasty thing to say!' Alica tu-tutted. “Why don't you show her how unacceptable that is,Will? Hmm?”_

_Will felt his own skin prickle,the thumping of his own heartbeat,loud in his ears._

_'You know how angry he makes you. All this time, he turns around and laughs at you. Annoying but clever,nothing fools Freddy Lounds. He's under your skin like a crawling ant, making pathways on your bones that burn holes upon the ivory. Oh how they sting”_

_Shivering, Will squirmed. Unfettered, Alica moved herself to enrapture him yet again. Smooth hands oh so tight as they slid past his skin, past his ribs,wrapping around his heart. Crying out before the sound could be suppressed._

_“Lounds is right. Mrs Clarence was right. Charlotte was a terrible girl. She swore at strangers and threw ashes at pigeons. Lounds mocks you and-' she squeezed,Will screamed. High and loud. “it enrages you. Do you not understand? How nice it would feel?” Hands slipping. Fingers digging into valves like some dark caressing of flesh. “Death can be excused when the party deserves it.”_

Will's mouth snapped shut,eyes widening in alarm.

When the party deserves it.

When.the.party.deserves.it.

Arms out, Will shoved Alica with what strength she left him. Hands slipping from his chest as she shimmered off into nothing, snarl darkening her features before she flickered out of sight. Will paid it no mind. Eyes clearing. 

He was on his knees in the middle of the floor. Hannibal's hands braced against his shoulders. Crawford looked both annoyed and alarmed. Lounds was laughing. 

Shoving Hannibal off, Will lurched to his feet,tackling Freddy to the bed with enough blunt force to knock Jack free. Slamming him to the quilt.

“When did he tell you!' Will shout-growled. Fingers closed around the pale throat. “When did you get the message! When did..” pausing, Will pushed again, feeling something pushing back at him. Eyes narrowed to soft,alarmed slits. Stumbling.

Beneath, Lounds snarled. Ignoring Will's sudden revelation. “Such a display you make,William Graham!” laughing out the last of his name. 'Afraid that the devil won't like you unless you remain insane?”

“How!' Will tightened his hands upon his throat, dimly aware that Hannibal had taken up residence behind his shoulder. Serene,entirely disinterested. But watchful.

Lounds gagged, small face twisting.

'A note” he wheezed, words laden with annoyance. “Tapped to the inside of my bedroom window. I heard the tapping of fingers. Though he was long gone. I was able to get myself to the site before dawn. I knew it would be accurate. I ran back to the office and ordered my editor to get my article in without reading it first. He likes me,I can persuade him when it suits.”

'Where is it?” Will asked,fingers harsh upon Lounds windpipe.

“I ripped it up” Lounds announced. 'Just like he told me too”

Will growled,searching his eyes. When he saw nothing but actual truth there, he snarled.

“How do you manage to close your eyes at night,Lounds?”

“The same as all others' Freddie replied, blinking for show. 'A simple gesture of muscles in the lids of one's opticals.

'You disgust me” climbing off of him and brushing his coat. “Fredericka”

That earned him another glare, Lounds curling in on himself almost subconsciously.

'A mutual respect” He replied, shooting a glare over her shoulder to Jack Crawford. 'Be gone. Information is now yours and there is nothing you can arrest me for.”

Commissioner Crawford, still reeling somewhat, moved to take up the space behind Will that was not occupied quite so thoroughly by Hannibal. 

“Enjoy your freedom now. I've got a cell with your name on it”

'I appreciate the reminder. I'll sew some pillows”

Crawford shook his head, leaving with Will. Seconds past as the door closed,before Will whirled again.

'Get me the case files of the last two cases we dealt with” Graham announced, “We will catch him,Jack. We will”

~~

In what could have been no more than mere seconds, Will had the entire office turned almost upside down, papers strewn upon every even and uneven surface of the bureau. Pen tucked behind his ear and cards falling to piles upon his feet. Ignored.

“There is a pattern! A definite pattern!' Will announced,dumping a handful of papers into Crawford's outstretched arms. 'Not in sex, not in body,but in VICTIM. Our killer doesn't go by person! He goes by personality!' Graham's voice raising to a fevered pitch with his excitement, glasses handing off of a single ear. 

“Personality? What all do these three have in common?” Jack asked, setting the papers upon what remained of his desk space.

'Alica was a prostitute,correct?”

'Yes. That was established”

“Right! Prostitutes are known for being crass! The second victim was..”

'The shopkeeper”

'Yes,exactly! The shopkeeper. He was known for being cranky and out of sorts. Particularly as age began to take him. Which leaves our third victim, Charlotte. Whom sources, well the few we spoke too, say that she was temperamental and obnoxious. What is that saying,Jack?”

Having nothing to contribute, Hannibal excused himself to make some tea. Insisting that Will's throat would need the salve after much shouting.

“They're all rude' Beverly piped up, pushing aside the coat she was wearing, stained red with blood. 'And missing organs.”

“Which brings back my original theory!' Will attested, eyes darting back to Jack. “He takes the organs with him. The ones he finds might be editable. Taking them from those he deems unworthy based upon their personalities, and he eats them. He consumes that of which does not deserve to walk upon this earth.”

Jack paled, though his shoulders stiffined with the determination of a job he would soon be undertaking. So close now,he could taste it upon the tip of his tongue, not unlike a fine wine.

“Christ. One would have to be the Devil to accomplish such things..”

“My original profile still stands' Will insisted. 'Its some kind of surgeon. Someone who knows their way around the human body. How to clean up blood without leaving any sort of trail whatsoever. He knows the city,he knows the victims. He must have encountered them at sometime beforehand in order to determine his moves. This is not a man operating on blindness. These are methodical. Their artworks.”

'How do we find him?” Jack asked, reaching for his hat. Will paced, soles of his shoes leaving dark imprints among the papers. 'Start compiling a list of every surgeon in a fifty mile radius. Find out where they all have been the last few days. We question. We ask”

“We find”

'Crawford!” Price burst through the doors with the fury of an elephant, panting and heaving. Jack whirled, alarmed.

“Price! What is the meaning of this intrusion!”

'Sorry sir,but someone just set St Matthew's up! The whole church is on fire!'

Jack's eyes crawled towards his skull before rapidly descending, already pushing his way past Price to the hallway that lead back out. 'The entire church?” Will following closely behind,shoving his glasses up his nose. 

'Nay Sir! Just the West Corridor, but who knows how long before it spreads! Zeller has gone to alert the fire department,but who knows how long before the horses get the water here!”

'Is someone evacuating the Clergy?” Jack shouted over the sounds of running, wind loud in his ears. Far louder than Price's straining voice.

“Aye sir. They be running but if it hits other houses the street will go up!”

“Of course it will! Goddamnit”

'I really do not think he's with us now Sir!”

Approaching the Church, Will had to agree. The West side of St Matthew's was almost unrecognisable, red and orange flames licking at the walls,encompassed by the furious black and grey clouds that rose above it. A sea of black and white pouring forth from the front as the Clergy hastily evacuated, aided by locals. Some were throwing buckets of water to the flames, but there was almost no stopping the mass. In the distance, Will thought that he could hear the sounds of horses. If anything saved St Matthews-or the city, it would be the fact that most of the Church was constructed out of stone and not wood.

Mother Du Maurier nearly collided with him when Will got closer to the gates, though she paid Will little mind. Harsh face stained grey with soot, ushering the other nuns and monks to the safety of the roads.

“Bedelia!' Jack shouted, alarm making him forgo the formal, common title; getting around the other side and doing the same as she. “When did this start?!”

'Only about ten moments ago!' She shouted. 'Father Chilton smelt something burning in the Chapel and went to investigate. Half was already covered in Hell by the time he arrived!” 

“Have there been any injuries?' Price asked, assisting one of the youngest nuns to her feet,as she'd stumbled over stones in her worried haste.

'Father Chilton has not since made a reappearance!”

At her side, Alana came to rest, pushing her hands to her knees and she panted, eyes watering from the ferocity of the flames heat. 

'God has forsaken us Mother”

“Be silent,child. There is reason for all”

'Aye. Mother. There is. And this is his punishment”

Bedelia tsked but made no argument. Around the side of the Church that was still flaming, Will felt the air around him condense and narrow. Feathers falling. 

'I have to take my leave” Will announced, breaking free from the crowd, swinging himself over the wrought iron gating,landing on his feet.

“Get back here Graham!' Jack shouted,still pressed between fleeing bodies. “You'll die over there!” Will either didn't or chose not to here him, desperately chasing the giant stag. Hearing the sounds of it's hooves in his ears. Closer. Closer.

“Come on come on, who..what are you!” Will yelled, voice hoarse. Smoke invading his lungs. Flames licking the sides of his face. Forcing him to crawl around the gating. Hands searing at the touch of hot iron, he pulled them back with a hiss. 

Nothing but smoke and flames greeted him, the grass heated by their fury. Graham jerked his head to and fro, moving backwards until he felt something solid and not nearly warm enough to be flames or fencing hit his back. Before he could turn, there was solid leather wrapped about his throat, cloth smelling and tasting of flowery perfume shoved between his open,gasping mouth.

'Shh” Hannibal coxed, pushing the broad palm of his hand to his eyes. Will heaved, fancying that he saw large, curled antlers above his head before his sight was taken.

'Shh” Again. Solid and delicate in his ear. Whispered like silk blowing in wind.

'Shh”

Behind Will's eyes, Alica winked, wagging her finger.

_'I told you so!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> I am so so sorry this update was forever in coming guys. Between moving and school and the sudden highly inconvenient issue that put me in the hospital on Sunday,and left me pretty ill Monday. (I'm fine, it's nothing serious. Just a LOT of pain.) I haven't been able to do this nearly as fast as before. So if you're still with me,I thank you all for your patience! And hope that you enjoy this still!
> 
> I really hope this doesn't feel TOO rushed. 
> 
> Not much Hannibal here I know,but just you wait..;)


	10. Thy Descent

_They say the end began when the beloved was cast from the heavens_

_“Why, Michael. Do you dare to keep such crass relations with humanity?” Lucifer spat, held by the elder brother at the tips of twisted, burnt wings. “When we know that we exist above them!”_

_“Such is why you can never understand our true Grace' Michael replied,almost casually. A mar to the ears of the rebel._

_“True Grace!” Lucifer countered, trying with the vanity of which he was so well known to fight the iron clad grasp of lit hands. Refusing to admit; just yet, how truly consumed and hopeless the situation would prove to be for himself. “You know nothing of 'True Grace' you who brings these seedlings of” he scoffed, 'humanity' plagues and war! We are above them, is that not as it was always said?”_

_“Things change” Argument at it's end point. Disinterest,lack of regret, making it all the more final._

_They say he burned a crater in the land when he fell. That black smoke smouldered up from the earth in a great cloud. Upon the place where no grass can now grow._

_So the stories go._

Will had heard the tale, the preachings; much as all had in his town. That Lucifer spent his time below creating the anti-hesis of what Michael and those above were. Demons formed from the black roots of the evil-doer. Creating his army; that would take the form of liquid and fill the heart and soul of an unsuspecting good. Spiteful. 

For Michael.

Once Lucifer had created what he believed the dwellers of the land so rightfully deserved to have brought down upon them; he unleashed his army. Twisting the creations of his abandoned Father in hate and fury.

Childish really, when one considered the contexts of why Lucifer had been cast out. Although Will had always had a rather different opinion than that of the preachers. 

Deeper readings revealed that Lucifer had once loved the humans; as all the angels had. Until they started operating out of the boundaries, destroying each other left and right, north and west, for seemingly minor offenses. Michael and the arch angels tried to punish them. Through plagues and terrible wrath's of nature. Yet nothing seemed to convince them to behave for longer than finite times.

When he insisted they return to the ways of the old, until the humans learned their lesson. The coming of Jesus had convinced Michael of the opposite. One could argue that Lucifer was cast aside for being a reminder of what the angels no longer wanted too be.

And they say that the Heavens are what Humanity should strive to learn from. For they are the All-Mighty. Despite the bickerings.

_“What blasphemous thoughts parade though you, dear Will!' Alica all but shrieked in his ear. “My my, we are contrite; are we not?” soft giggles and gentle hands. Revolted, Will pushed her off. Noting only then that he was left in the cotton under breeches, and nothing else. Laid flat upon the bed he knew so well._

_Rush of cold against bared flesh, pricking along his arms,down his back. Chilled to the bone in mere moments. Infuriated by the defiance shown; Alica barred her teeth, a shrill hiss expelling forth. Will squinted his eyes shut in continual denial of her presence. Disengaging with his mind and body._

_“Why Will” she snarled. “I thought we were making such progress. You defy me now? This is a struggle of uselessness and broken dreams”_

_Perhaps she was right. But he was alone,and completely unbound. >_

__“You're a demon” Easy to retort_ _

__'A demon you hold in your loving embrace day and night!”_ _

__That might be the truth; a reality Will was keen to deny. But there was a symphony playing in his head Alica hovering mere inches from his face as he reared back against the headboard. Knees drawn to his chest. Not because he felt shame or exposure,but in the event that he might need to kick them aside. As predicted Alica's arm drew out, long steams of mist cascading from them; congealing into the shopkeeper._ _

__He turned, blowing bright white smoke outwards,which took the shape of Reginald, who clapped and gave forth Charlotte. Around him,they circled, chanting in his ears._ _

__“Don't fear the devil, little one. Don't fear that which you take to your bed!”_ _

__'We are part of you now. Would you risk destroying yourself? Are you so desperate to vanquish; that you cast your own spirit to the wolves?”_ _

__“In you we reside, consumed by your lust and by your meat!”_ _

__Will's eyes widened, Charlotte spun, gripping his chin,forcing open his jaw. Running a bone thing finger that was all skeleton,no meat,over his teeth._ _

__'You swallow us whole' she sang. Clicking her non-existant tongue. ''Naughty naughty” pushing her fingers forward,her wrist. Too solid, too cold. Where the stag man had been heat,she was all ice. He choked. She frowned._ _

__"Now now!' Voice high and childish. Sending icicles down the length of Will's vertebrae. “I just want what's mine returned to me” Clawing her way down his throat,his chest. Straddling him when he dared to buck away. Cold bones clenching,passing through the bridges of his ribcage,centralizing at his heart._ _

__“No!' The only true act of defiance he'd shown,kicking outwards. Reaching for the bedside table,he grabbed the clay jar Hannibal always kept there, smashing it on her head. Charlotte wailed, the sound not unlike a dying dog, water soaking into her hair._ _

__“How rude!' she hissed. Will went paler. Scrambling the reaches of his brain for the exorcism Hannibal had given. Words flopping uselessly on the tip of his tongue, stuttering their way forth._ _

__“That was supposed to..'_ _

__'What Holy Water?' Four voices laughed. Will sprang up, shoving Charlotte and Reginald from him, down the hall,down the stairs, bare feet picking up dust. Dust? Since when was Hannibal's estate dusty?_ _

__Unless Hannibal hasn't had a chance to clean._ _

__Little time to think of such details, Will kept running, Faster and faster. Dimly aware that he was outside, the voices following him. Echoing through the wide gates and lush greenery. Rustling of fabric made Will turn around,confronted with molted feathers and the giant black stag. Will backed up, wary of the antlers that approached, seeking to pin him._ _

__Holy Water hadn't worked._ _

__Mentally chanting the exorcism hadn't worked either._ _

__Maybe._ _

__It was all in his head?_ _

___Distracted for only a moment, the stag took the opportunity to rear outwards with it's antlers, pinning Will to the tree with a loud cry. Pain shooting through his bare shoulders where he'd been penetrated by the bone and flesh. Deep, wounded breathing rocking his lithe frame against the peeling bark. Forcing himself to remain calm,central out the pain and destroy it with his mind._ _ _

__As soon as the moment passed as Will collected himself, his eyes cleared. No feathers, no dark black head, no heavy breathing. Just Hannibal. Hannibal!_ _

__Hannibal holding Will to the tree by a large pitchfork, looking seemingly blank at the blood that swam down Will's torso, seeping into his breeches and the grass._ _

__'I avoided all your major bones and arteries' Lecter assured. “The pain will pass. Nothing but a dull memory soon”_ _

__“The..the..' Blood pooled in Will's mouth. Strange, he didn't remember biting his tongue. Though he noticed a gleaming sheen of the same against Lecter's lower lip._ _

__'Blade is clean' Hannibal finished. 'Do forgive me; I might have bitten you whilst you screamed Terrible noise, really”_ _

__Will shook his head. Mind screeching at him to get away, twitching limbs arching towards Lecter. Seeking the warmth they remembered. Denied a compromise, Will instead attempted to lift his arms,but found that they were lead._ _

__“Temporary nerve damage. It will pass when I remove the prongs” Hannibal assured,sounding downright cheerful. Which was strange, Will had never heard him sound anything but vaguely bemused, bored or clinical._ _

__“There's no such thing as demons' Will groaned out, chest heaving. 'It's all in my head. Isn't it?”_ _

__“Why would you believe it's all in your head? When it is indeed very real”_ _

__'The holy water,the exorcism. It's done nothing..”_ _

__“Dear Will” Hannibal sighed, pulling back the prongs of the pitch fork, catching Will against his chest before he could collapse to the ground. Denying him the sweet relief of death. Pain sparked,flared, warming Will venomously._ _

__Arms coming back to life,he wrapped them almost instinctively around Hannibal. Desperately seeking the security he knew would come. As though he were aware that Lecter wouldn't kill him. Would not devour him yet._ _

__“They...” Will heaved. 'They said..”_ _

__“You'll know who the Devil is when you see 'em,son' Edward assured, large,calloused hand engulfing Will's,staring down to the cheap tombstone that had become Will's mother. “He'll have the kindest face, be where you least be suspectin”_ _

__Will opened his eyes._ _

__He saw flames._ _

__~~_ _

___For centuries, Lucifer resided below. Hearing the wounded cries of broken humanity, musical to his charred ears. Feeding himself with the blood and meat of the dead._ _ _

___Time to time, when he felt it right, he'd venture up. Set himself afoot amongst the mortals, and see if any were worthy of his company. Dead soul grounding to ash when non seemed fitting._ _ _

___High standards perhaps, but nothing so gauche as to leave an inability to admit it be so. After all, lack of standards befell nothing but troubles. At last, he'd found the mortal he'd been waiting for. Slipping to his body with ease, inserting himself like a purified liquid, overtaking the man's bloodstream until he knew nothing other than that he was the one._ _ _

___Mortal memories were useless when you had a far more divine purpose._ _ _

___Hunger ravaged him, and he told the mortal so._ _ _

___Such a willing participant, of course. Feeding on only the highest caliber of meat and nourishment. Fit,for a King._ _ _

___A lonely king._ _ _

__Will's eyes were open, but he saw nothing. Arms resting robotically upon the white linen table cloth. Dressed in only the finest clothes, blood seeping through the silk where the bandages failed to catch. Hair combed and powdered,so that it shone in low curls around his neck, ascot tied thickly around the flesh, diamond cufflinks he knew weren't his own gleaming in the low hanging sun. A blink of his eyes brought him antlers, blood,and screams._ _

__Another blink brought him Hannibal, leaning over his shoulder, placing something dark and bloodied on a porcelain plate before him,fingers touching the side of his hair so lightly it made Will shiver in fearful, excited anticipation._ _

__“Charlotte yielded the most wonderful liver' Hannibal assured, accent crawling through Will's ear canal,setting his blood to flame. “Brazed over an open fire and doused in wine sauce'_ _

__“Just wine?” Will asked,sardonically._ _

__Hannibal grinned, Will saw fangs and coal pupils._ _

__“My own wine” Hannibal corrected._ _

__'As it should be..” Will answered back,staring down at his plate as though it may bite him. 'I decline.”_ _

__Hannibal just smiled for the refusal,taking the seat to Will's east, reaching out with a long steak knife that made Will recoil the moment he caught the reflection. Searching Hannibal's face yet again. But when his eyes rose from the plate; he saw nothing but a solid black head not unlike a mask, feathers falling to the table in a small curtain; dark antlers curling to almost a foot high._ _

__Lecter appeared to not notice the change in his appearance, merely turning his body towards Will,leaning so close that he could smell the exotic perfume wafting up to his nostrils. Light headed, he pitched forward,though his nails had clawed to the table, clenching the linen._ _

__“For now” Hannibal replied, sliding a long fingered hand that extended to talons under Will's chin, digging beads of blood against the five o'clock shadow, forcing his mouth open,inserting the fork over Will's tongue. Defiant, he pushed the sweetness to the roof of his mouth. Lecter noticed, and he set both implements to the plate, cupping Will's neck in his freed hand, digging the talons into his cheek, pushing against the muscles until Will was forced to swallow,choking as he did so. Glassy eyes creating a sheen that diluted his vision._ _

__For a moment, Hannibal drew back,only to take up the knife and tip Will's head downwards,catching the glossy shine upon the tip of the razor's edge, sliding it between his teeth and licking with the barest hint of a moan._ _

__“Dear Will, your tears are sweeter than the honey I fancy painting your skin with.”_ _

__“And the blood you wish to shed?”_ _

__“Hardly. I have enough of your blood to sustain me” Sitting back in his chair,napkin folded almost daintily upon his lap. Mustering strength, Will reached for his own knife, spinning the blade in hand and lurching from his chair, plate crashing to the floor as Will pushed the sharpest end of the knife straight through Lecter's palm,pinning him to the table._ _

__A narrowed flash of eyes and clenching of the jaw was the only reaction Will was given,though pain flared through his entire form for the moment. A breath; and Lecter's eyes rose to Will's._ _

__“Now, do you see?”_ _

__Confused, Will stared down, dropping his hand from the knife as Lecter's skin began to blacken yet again. The talons and leathery skin reappearing. Voices laughing in Will's ears, flame dancing behind his eyes. Heat radiating down his back. Will felt himself shake, falling to his knees upon the floor, amongst the blood and spilled food. Calmly, Lecter withdrew the knife, crouching down beside Will and upturning his palm._ _

__Solid, heavy and wonderfully,horribly hard as he embraced Will from behind, hand slipping up around his neck and drawing his head back against his shoulder. Damp curls falling down the solid mound of it. Blood dripping it's way over his lips and teeth in a steady stream. It felt like death, it tasted like heaven._ _

__“Demons are real, Will' Lecter purred in his ear , voice taking on a nigh distinctive growl. “You'll only ever be at peace when you let them be a they are meant to be' As he spoke,he guided his palm to Will's mouth,forcing his lips open as though nursing him._ _

__'Come now. Be at peace”_ _

__Will wanted to refuse him, deny him. Deny the almost rich,inviting taste of the mercurial liquid upon his tongue. Deny that he was nearly subconsciously driving his lower half backwards, craving the heat he knew would come if he just asked._ _

__Dining with the monsters, his brain cried out._ _

__Dinner with the devil._ _

__The Devil you know,the devil you keep inside you. Will groaned, dizzy from blood loss and dehydration, huffing out his breath in heavy clouds against the now sodden palm. Lecter had made no moves to clean up the blood; though he responded readily to the movement of Will's body. Coaxing him with a light smirk. Making Graham almost whimper._ _

__“Come. You're almost there already.”_ _

__Was he? Will wanted to think otherwise. Wanted to believe that there might still be a chance to be the man he knew he wanted too be._ _

__But._ _

__What did he really WANT too be? What was the true reality of the situation? Criminals were people who needed to put away; even though his mentality and inner thoughts were akin to a ticking of a clock; just waiting for the final note to drop and he turned from putting people away to ripping them to shreads with his clean hands because the voices just wouldn't stop. The voices that had held and nurtured him ever since childhood. Keeping him company on even the coldest of the nights._ _

__Impatient, Lecter answered for him. Securing iron about Will's hips and forcing the open palm back to his teeth, Will's tongue penetrating the dark, jagged hole in the center. Inhaling sharply through his nose as he swallowed the first rush down._ _

__Almost immediately,there were spots in his eyes, transforming to the victims of Lecter, (and the single one that was his very own victim) one by one. Alica seating herself neatly in his lap,clapping gleefully._ _

___“See?” She asked, tapping his nose with her finger,stroking a long line down the path of his swallowing throat. “See how much happier you're going to be now?”_ _ _

__“There is a structure to humanity that few understand,Will' Hannibal explained suddenly. Though his voice had a distinctly deep hitch too it that made Will shudder and draw harder against the flesh. “In that structure,there are those whom deserve our protection,those made for associating with, and those whom we consume and rid the earth of.'_ _

__Beneath, Will shuddered, releasing his hand with bloodied lips, shine upon the canines and upper lip,sweat coating his hair and neck, pulsing against the thick fabric of the ascot. Vibrating softly beneath Lecter. Hannibal cast his hand to the side, skin becoming leathery once more. Will's eyes widened as soft dirty blonde hair turned to baldness, tanned skin becoming coal, facial features retracting until they were naught but a skull._ _

__Talons crawling a finite path over his neck, tearing oh so gently at the cloth binding the skin, hiding it from view. Falling uselessly to the ground below, naught but a tiny little cascade. As they were still kneeling. Horror coiled in the pit of Will's stomach,and his attempt to turn over was rendered furtile, warning pokes from the tip an ebony antler against the throb below his waist._ _

__Will growled, dragging his own blunt nails across the dusty flooring, raising up on his knees, climbing atop the leather like body that nearly towered over his own, staring down into Hannibal's dark maroon eyes; hands shoving at the antlers, feeling the talons move from his waist and up towards his back, rounding to his shirt and slicing the fabric in two; scattered pieces falling to the floor where the ascot had curled in on itself._ _

__Hissing through his teeth, Will reciprocated in kind, only instead of using a knife, he simply pulled the pale cream coloured silk shirt and vest free with his hands, tossing it to the table as he did so. Long, elongated talons making even shorter work of the cumbersome breeches, simply tearing through those and the bandages upon Will's shoulders while Graham did the same with his hands. With nothing but flesh and blood left, the demon raised up, gripping Will in both hands and bringing him back up to the table, laying him flat._ _

__One hand solid at Will's stomach,the other grabbing for the long silver knife, still clean._ _

__Will shuddered, kicking outwards with his legs to free himself, desperate and determined in his fear, but the demon just leaned forward, coaxing him with soothing,cold claws._ _

__'Be still' Hannibal's voice soothed. 'It will not be as painful as the first time; there is no skin left to breech' Pushing the knife straight though the bullet sized hole beneath Will's left shoulder, drowning out the cries with his tongue, licking the screams from his throat as he repeated the action at the left. Swallowing the protests with the bites of his teeth._ _

__'Hush,hush' Hannibal coaxed, face pale a man's once more. Hazed through Will's tears. “There there.” A mockery of comfort. Yet it soothed Will all the same, though his arms once again had the same lead like state over take them. Forcing hm to lie prone._ _

__'Were it poisoned,you would be dead now. A mere ghost in the body of an empty skin' Hannibal lamented, scenting Will from top to bottom; ending just at the curl of hair where he'd gone soft._ _

__“Why” Will half gasped, half groaned. Ignoring the tone of comfort for logic, clinging to the tentative remaining threads of a sanity he never really had._ _

__Hannibal chuckled, the hot air forcing Will to stir, even through the haze of his agony._ _

__'Even the Devil gets lonely, William” sliding his mouth so delicately over the head that Will felt his entire lower body buck off the table, knee dipping to the plate, where Charlotte's cooked liver lay waiting._ _

__Forcing his eyes to clear so he could watch. Wanting so badly to push his hands to the thick hair on Hannibal's head, denied that much; he instead reached for the liver, pushing fingers to the wine blood and dragging them across Hannibal's cheek,painting a cross._ _

__'A futile attempt,Will?” Lecter asked, mouth shiny as he crawled his way back up Will's body, using his waist to force his legs open, staring down at him. 'Or is this perhaps an acceptance?” Developing to the giant antlered demon once more, taking up the plate; coating his blackened fingers in sticky sweetness, occupying Graham with trails of his lips and flicks of his tongue, feeling the pinned body shudder beneath._ _

__Renewed, desperate,determined, Will keened, legs latching about Hannibal's waist, pulling him against the table, canting his hips in desperation. Gratified, the demon tilted his head downwards and to the side, dragging one of the long,pointed antlers across Will's lips,shuddering with his entire body as the softer mouth bit at the tip. Gnawing it, lavishing over bone._ _

__So readily welcomed, Lecter withdrew,shushing the soft plea's that were all Will was able to utter by dragging his knees up the table, drawing the legs just that much higher, forcing the only working limbs to welcome him as he made Will whole. Mercury pooled on Will's chest, that of which he licked clean through broad sweeps of his tongue, dismayed at the clenching muscles jerking against him._ _

__'Breathe, Will. Allow yourself to float. You can be assured that I would never let you drown”_ _

__'Not in myself, anyway!” Will hitched; trembled. “You were supposed to vanquish the evil,not feed it to me on a spoon!' The incensed shout almost panicked. Undettered,Hannibal's mouth just gave him a dismal smile, velvet antler against his cheek._ _

__'Oh, Will' almost sounding empathetic, nails tapping along the curve of Will's stomach, massaging the flesh in small little circles; 'embracing the 'evil' as you might call it is how you're going to defeat it' Able to pick up a gentle tempo as the muscles willingly came loose under the familiar,comforting weight of their Master._ _

__Choking on a sob, Graham pitched his hips up forwards, driving his pelvis to the demons with the only strength he had left, smirking with bloodied teeth when he drew a sharp grunt out of Lecter. Flicking his tongue outwards. Lecter bent his head obediently, allowing for Will to lick lovingly at each point of his teeth. Feeling dull, sharp pressure as Will moaned in painful pleasure, drawing forth rich, undiluted blood to his tongue,gathering enough upon the tip to drag down Lecter's neck, marking him._ _

__Encouraged, Lecter increased the speed. Pushing Will's back further to the table, friction creating tears in the thin fabric. Internal walls clenching and unclenching around him, fluid pulsating against his abdomen, the very essence of Will's life against him. Sealing Will too him._ _

__There would be no escape, not anymore. Prying open Graham's mouth with the tip of an antler,pushing down, down past the resistance, the attempt to gag. Past muscles that would expel him. Will swallowing him greedily. Denying his own urges to accept the second. Devouring velvet and bone. Latching around Lecter like an internal vise, driving himself forward and over the edge with a ecstatic cry that left him breathless and panting. Wavering on the edges of unconciousness. Feeling reality slipping to fuzz._ _

__Overstimulated,but happily so; Hannibal uttered a small curse in Lithuanian that made Will's eyes roll with the sound, shivering contently when, with a few determinant jerks, he internally embraced Will with a warmth that sent him to the edge of darkness. Missing the satisfied smirk that strolled across Lecter's mouth as he fell._ _

Stories say that Lucifer could never love

__

Lucifer,begged to differ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of this journey,but I have enjoyed it greatly! The comments and the warm reception to the fic has been really inspiring. So thank you all! It's always a pleasure.
> 
> I decided we needed more wendigo. So. Yeah. Self-explanatory. 
> 
> And please, my cannibals and cannibal lovers _do not have sex with a person after semi crucifying them with knives. OR ANYTHING_


	11. Thy Acceptance

_He couldn't breathe._

_Well._

_He could_

_But rather than filling his lungs,the air appeared to lodge itself in the middle of his throat, where it lingered upon the muscles like a small golf ball; hardening over until a few desperate swallows that watered his eyes forced it down. Where it expanded and popped, triggering a full bodied shudder that left him ragged and weak kneed._

_Around him, there were trees. Tips engulfed in the rabid crimson-honey flames that brought the branches to the ground; forcing him to jump towards the air like some manner of naked jack rabbit that had received a harsh pinching of fingers to its tail. Ground having the same consistency of coal against his feet._

_'Why do you run?” Alica cooed against his ear. Dragging the fingers of his right hand against the soft pads of her tongue,which had burnt holes in it. Ragged edges of flesh pulling at the tips._

_“Surely you know there's no escaping us now!” Charlotte shrieked. So loudly that her jaw unhinged from the skull with a sickening crack, maggots falling from where her teeth were supposed to be; crawling over Will's toes and slithering to the ground._

_'After all!' The shopkeeper snarled, driving a large, crooked pike through the base of Will's skull, skewering him from between the eyes against a row of mucus covered lungs that breathed liquidly against Will's cheeks, his hair touching membrane._

_“You only fear what you know to be true!' Reginald finished,though he was really only part of a person, split in half, making it easy enough for Will to count each muscle and bone,even as he twitched helplessly against the breathing organs._

_Detrimentally,but determined nontheless, Will ripped himself from the pike, disregarding the lack of pain registered when the top half of his brain, red as the blossoming cherries; remained against the object. Pistol in hand, he shot at the spirits who so molested him, whirling around in great circles until he knew for sure that he was alone._

_Malicious,ringing laughter echo'd off the trees. The biggest oak of them all bursting forth like a blooming rose, feathers congealing to the tall demon he knew so well. Leathery skin glossy with blood. Perturbed, he turned the massive horned head to the lungs, blinking long and slow, withdrawing the pinned part of Will's brain to a clawed, talonesque hand._

_Slowly,he sighed. The sound blowing leaves from the branches of the trees that so surrounded them. Patiently,almost lovingly; he extended a finger to Will._

_“Come' he seemed to say. 'Come now Will, it's all over now. You know it to be so. We will not hurt you”_

_Distraught, Will glanced to the pistol,then back to the demon. Exhaustion crawling warning paths up the nodes of his spine, as though there were a small spider memorizing each line of the vertebra._

_'Come, you're tired'_

_He was. So tired. When the demon's mouth opened, it sounded like a whisper. The voice he remembered his mother having all those years ago._

_Strange, he thought he'd forgotten her._

_Yet,the demon purred,waiting oh so patiently. Resolutely. As though Will had nothing to fear from him or the world around. Hesitant, Will felt the pushing of antlers at his lower back; the soft breaths of the slightly damp nose. Slowly, as though pulled by a slackened string,he moved forward. Until he was close enough for the demon to draw that arm about his waist, lifting him child like to his arms. Encouraged,and feeling more exhausted by the passing seconds, Will turned the side of his head to the crook of the demon's neck and shoulder, letting himself be coddled._

_Shivering when a harsh,rough tongue dragged across his back and shoulders; cat like,licking him clean with the softest of laps, gently pushing the meat of his own brain matter against Will's lips, cooing when Graham obliged, opening his jaw to swallow the pieces whole._

_Yet everything was fading. The foundation of chest and ribcage that held him taught vanished, molding to the air, ignoring his pleas for it to return._

Graham blinked, opening his eyes to nothing but darkness and cold air. Panicked, he began looking to and fro before his peripheral caught the sight of a torch, flames just shy of licking at his face. Whirling, as much to avoid as to embrace, he lined the pistol he still very much held between Lecter's eyes. Mouth curled up in a snarl.

Doctor Hannibal Lecter, respected surgeon and cleric, merely stood there. Hands in the pockets of his satin burgundy robe, leather shoes showing no traces of mud despite the dampness of the sodden grass beneath them both.

'Sleep walking while armed is bad practice,William”

'I'm turning you in' Will announced,as though he'd not heard him.

“Of course you are. You have plenty of evidence. I'm sure Commissioner Jack Crawford would even promote you for it. After all, distorted visions perpetrated by a demon are exactly what our noble American courts so desire.”

“Demon's aren't real, Dr Lecter' hissing the syllables. 'Maybe they are in Lithuania, but not here, clearly! You want to know what's _'real'_ doctor? Real is the voice in my head from the person who seeks to comfort me telling me how _'good'_ I am. How _'nice and sweet I sound_ ' how _'wise and unburdened I might be if only I 'try'_ a little harder. But the voice isn't metaphysical, it's very physical, and I'm looking right at it, aren't I?”

“You're staring at one of those voices' Lecter agreed. 'But what you perceive as 'real' and 'imaginary' is quite distorted.

Will's hand shook slightly against the pistol, so he changed the stance,cupping the bottom with what had been his free hand to keep the barrel firmly lodged between Lecter's eyes, imagining he could see the skin reddening from the impact even in the dark. Lecter's face tightened imperceptibly, and he straightened his shoulder's just so. Tongue flicking against his bottom lip.

“You're real' Will attested. 'And you're the one who killed those people.”

“What is this evidence you so claim to have?” Lecter asked, fingers flexing in his right hand pocket,hidden, from Will's view. 'Voices of the dead? Visions in the night? Or..' pausing,he backed away from the gun, stepping just to the left. Will; pent up,fired a warning shot to the tree. For a moment, Lecter felt himself stumble, catching against the bark of the large oak, vibrations rattling through his skull. Annoyed, his lower lip curled over the bottom of his teeth, revealing the top canines in a quick, vicious snarl that prompted Will to push him against the tree, arm against his throat, barrel to the side of his head once more.

“Move again and I will shoot you' Will warned, voice gritted,staggering. Yet strong. Least to Lecter's ringing ears, which were starting to clear.

“Will you?” Lecter asked, staying exactly as still as Will desired he be, muscles tightly coiled over his own bones. “Listen to yourself. Your voice shakes as badly as your hand. You know that the demons are the ones feeding you these tales. That were you to bring me to Crawford, he would consider you unfit, unworthy. Finding yourself put behind the bars of the Baltimore Asylum. That is your worst fear, after all.”

Will swallowed, wetly. 'I never..”

'You sleep talk. Vividly, passionately”

“Thank you for that clinical assessment, Doctor Lecter' snarling yet again.

“Where do you truly believe this hissing and sputtering is going to get you,Will?” Hannibal asked, hand still tight within his pocket. “You know there isn't nearly enough evidence to take me to Jack Crawford; yet that is not why you hesitate, is it?”

Around them, wind began to pick up against the trees, leaves blowing from the tops,shedding down towards them, falling curtain like to their feet. Will's eyes were encapsulated at the sides by the very spirits he sought to vanquish. Alica and Reginald on the left, shopkeeper and Charlotte the right. Neither of them had faces, just hollowed out skulls where a face should be.

Only the oncoming sunlight, with it's hued pink rays,bathing them all in cranberry and lavender light, revealed such to Will. He shuddered,as though he were aware of his own nudity for the first time. A blink of curiosity to his own self consciousness.

Inconsequential! He reprimanded, readjusting his grip on the pistol. Slackening again when he heard a familiar barking, loud,over joyed yips as a blur of gold approached him.

'Winston!?'' Will angled his foot to the side, welcoming his beloved dog while simultaneously attempting to dislodge him away. Winston licked twice at his ankles before getting the message, padding back before sitting off to the side on his haunches. Obedient as ever.

The distraction was all Hannibal needed, mentally thanking the helpful acquaintance, he worked his foot up behind Will's knee, dragging him forward and flat to the ground. Graham shouted and tried to dislodge him, Winston running at the pair. But Hannibal put up a hand. Silencing dog and master alike as he pinned Will, scalpel against the long, unshaven neck.

Calculating, Will steadied his roughened breathing, noticing that the tips of Lecter's hair were almost silver in the oncoming sunlight, a faint shine that made him appear perhaps older than he was. As though he were aged with every life Will knew he took.

“This is hardly a denial of guilt,Doctor Lecter' Will finally said,when the silence stretched on for too long, ignoring how completely Lecter had him pinned.

“When did you ever hear me deny anything, Will?” Lecter asked, holding the sharpened edge steady against the fine rising of Will's adam's apple. 'I said you do not have enough evidence to bring me in to Jack Crawford, not without firmly incriminating yourself as possessed or worse, insane.'

“Kill me then' Will suggested,goaded,even. 'Only you do not seem to desire that,either, do you?”

'Desire? Perhaps not, but' he pushed with the scapel,shushing Will with tiny strokes across the side of his face when Will cried out in the shock of his skin slicing. 'I do what is necessary”

'Crawford is not as daft as you might hope to believe' Will gasped out,noting that Hannibal's pursed expression suggested he thought otherwise. 'Eventually he'll put the clues together himself, without the aide of his so called 'possessed' investigator. Then what will you be doing? You still going to have a plan then?”

Hannibal denied answering him, instead rolling his hips back,seating himself more firmly across Will's legs. Mud making him shiver with cold. Sun fully risen now, though it was not nearly high enough in the sky to warm him yet. Over Lecter's shoulder's, Graham could see the mountainous form of the leather demon, tongue licking against elongated canines.

“Consider,Will. When it is that you find yourself at peace. Come now, you know that it happens so infrequently that divulging an answer will not exercise some vast willpower.”

Beneath, Will glared at him with so much venom that Lecter fought the urge to purr at the sight. Not yet. Time enough,but not yet. “Come now, William. It is really not so much of a stretch' Dragging the scalpel deliberately down the long line of his throat, over his chest, down the top of Will's stirring groin and arousal. Alarmed, Will attempted to squirm away, halted by a broad palm enclosing over his still bleeding throat.

“With strangulation,it takes a human just under two minutes to die. Oxygen depravity is a quick assassin. A stab to the heart takes just under a minute, and slicing someone across the throat?” Hannibal tipped his head, upper teeth revealed to Will through another curling of the doctors lips. “Under thirty seconds. Life is easy to take William, it's far less easy to live.”

 

Jumpy, Winston began to bark. Loudly,growling as he scented the distress radiating off of Will in waves that could really only be detected by one with an inhuman nose. Thrusting his arm out, Will grabbed for the forgotten pistol,aiming high into the middle of the forest and squeezing a shot off. On the defensive, Winston ran toward it, safe from Hannibal as he was swallowed up by the trees surrounding Lecter's home.

Amused, Hannibal smirked.

“I would not have harmed your dog, Will. After all,I brought him here”

'I feel peace when they are with me' Will countered, in a rush. “They keep me warm. They feed me when I am ill. They pull the blankets over my shoulders, hold my aching heart in hand. But they are not real. They are not real,and demons are not real. They..they just want us to think they are real..they..”

Hannibal shushed him, laying a finger across his lips. Mockery,really.

'Will, you misunderstand.' Hannibal explained. “Demons are very real. They are as real as the hand holding your throat alive. As real as I” grinning humourlessly. 'What you miss judge is their intent. They are not malicious to those whom they want to protect and hold close.”

“Some comfort!' Will spat, though there was a dry chuckle attached to it. 

“Is it not? Have these not comforted you through childhood? When you were small and broken,needing it the most?”

“Just because they were a comfort hardly makes them right' Will snipped, slowing his breathing so that he wouldn't hyperventilate with panic.

“Is that so?” Lecter questioned, tightening his grip just a shade, cutting off the right amount of oxygen to boarder on uncomfortable for William. “What is right then?”

“Right is..' Will swallowed, Lecter felt the movement of it under his hand. “Right is doing justice for the people around us. We do not have the right to.. take that from them!' Exasperated.

In his ear, Alica purred.

'That is not true though, is it Will? You know how often you wanted things to go away. You know the urges you have. You have already given in as it is. Why resist now? Why spend more sleepless,sweat fuelled nights alone when you can have everything you want with just a simple word?”

“Funny. How everyone, including they seem to know what I want,when I apparently do not. That more of your supreme hold, Dr Lecter?”

“I do not have any control on what your visions say, Will. They are generated by you and you alone. I lack the ability both to see and to hear them”

'Yet you claim to know them so well”

'Not exactly. I just know how you feel with them. Do you not desire nights where you sleep fitfully, Will? As you do by my side?”

“What do you want?” Graham countered. 'What could you possibly want from me? I am no more interesting than the leaves that change colour at the change of the seasons. Like leaves, I'll eventually fall, wither and die. My interest factor is but..”

“You think yourself temporary?”

“When I am no longer of use? Of course. That's how they are with me. Crawford keeps me in the back shelf until I am needed. Then,when a difficult case comes along; he'll dust me off and act as though I'm his most treasured possession. Then? The case closes. I become inconsequential once more'

Hannibal felt the twangs of annoyance and deep anger brewing internally, forcing himself to a calm once more. Will, deserved far more than to be shelved. A man valued only for his potential,and not his personality.

He would not have it, not if he,not if Lucifer himself could help it.

Michael could be like that. With the brothers. Angels who were all given a specific purpose in their lives. Of which they were considered worthy for those points and those alone. As if though to be something else would break the so called de-facto.

What an utter and complete waste,so generated by one whom should not be in charge in the first place.

“You would never be 'out of use' with me,William' Hannibal assured,though he kept his grip secure. Sharpened edge of the scapel pushing against the most sensitive flesh at the head of Will's still very aroused cock, fingers latched about muscle, tight enough for the start of discolour to begin rising in the smaller man's cheeks. Soft meditation finally being over wrought by panic,he started to buck.

Halting, when the action forced the scalpel to dig,just so. Hard enough to make him whimper pitifully.

“Keep still' Hannibal warned. Relaxing his hand just enough. Pupils dilating with excited victory. Knowing, as Will began to heave; that he had won. 

“How” Will asked, finally. When he had enough air to manage words. Eyes so wide and glassy, so desperate,hopeful for the things Lecter offered him. 'How can you promise such things?”

Lecter just smirked, were Will more foolish,he'd say the expression was downright fond.

“Because' Hannibal finally answered. Nose twitching just so as he sensed Winston padding back gleefully from the trees to rejoin them. 'I have no interest in twisting what I know lies with in you; only in embracing it; holding it close and the man that so shelters it' Finally releasing both scalpel and fingers, trailing his teeth down the side of Will's trembling cheek. 

In the trees, over the non-existant hills and in the sky, Will saw them, saw them waving to him, before they joined hands and burst to flames. Against their light,and their heat, Will tilted his flesh towards Lecter's searching teeth, arching his head back just so, hair finding moss and mud, accepting the bite when it came. Hissing; as much from pleasure as from shock. Lulled by the comfort and solitude the man promised in the future. Warm, and soft against his chest and lips.

The easiest thing Will had ever done, in the end.

~~

Cornered off in her secretarial desk, Beverly had not slept. Deep, unbecoming circles lined her wide brown eyes, making them darker than they already were. Blouse wrinkled and skirts in desperate need of ironing. Yet she could not tear herself from the papers, ink blotching where she'd circled a single name.

Finally,finally ready. She shoved herself from the desk, briefly glancing to the large clock in the hallway that separated her office from everyone else's. With little care for whom might see, she hiked the skirt up in one hand, papers clutched in hand. Pounding on Jack's office door.

'Crawford! Crawford!”

'It is open Ms Katz!' Jack shouted, sounding as tired as Beverly looked, only slightly alarmed when she unceremoniously tossed a stack of ink covered papers to his desk.

'I do pray that this is worth the interruption at barely eight past this morning'

'The killer is Doctor Hannibal Lecter” Beverly announced, cutting over him. Seeing Jack's wide eyed, sceptical stare, she spread the papers out. Jack's desk soon taking on the look of paper snow. 'Just look. I compared they missing organs of all the victims and the types of cuts to the ones done in surgeries. They match. But! They are also organs that could' she shivered, minimally, 'theoretically be eaten as Investigator Graham had suggested. Not only that! But these victims were all killed at night. Lecter would have been able to use the cover of the darkness in his commutes!'

Jack stared at her, though his eyes had taken on the hardened glaze that usually meant he was mentally preparing himself for an arrest. 'I would need more than that to incriminate him'

Beverly smirked.

'Lecter went to make tea around the same time St Matthews suddenly caught fire. I checked the tea pot and the stove just after he left. He'd never been in there! It was all cold as ice and untouched! As I was leaving, St Matthews went up. Why would he set the place on fire just as we were starting to get close, if not to deliberately distract us and buy himself more time!?”

Crawford glanced to the papers, to the times and the notations. “I would have said something sooner” Beverly continued. “But I had to be absolutely sure..”

'It might be enough' Crawford announced. 'I'm going to St Matthews. You, Ms Katz. You get some sleep”

~~

“Mother Du Maurier!' Jack bellowed. 'I know this is a terrible time,but I must speak with you!”

Bedelia answered, there were soot and tear stains upon the whites of her habit. “Commissioner Crawford. I do not wish to be rude,but this is a terrible time to be calling upon us and-”

'Was Dr Hannibal Lecter here the day of the fire?” Jack interrupted. 'I would apologize,but I must insist”

Bedelia's eyes contracted, suspicious before she shook her head. 'No. I never saw him. Neither did Sister Bloom. From what I know.'

Jack twirled his fingers, looking past Bedelia's shoulder. 'I'm sorry. But I am going to have to question everyone. Could you?” Respectfully keeping his gaze form the ruined remains of the church. Sighing, Bedelia let him inside, closing the burnt door behind herself and motioning for Jack to wait in the dining hall.

'Sister Bloom!' Bedelia announced. 'Ring the bell please.”

No sooner had Alana rung the heavy iron bell did the nuns and few brothers of the clergy come filing from various room. Jack took a look to some of the nuns, raising an eye to Bedelia when a girl who could not have been older than ten hid behind Alana as best as the elder would allow.

'Your clergy has gotten much more...” he searched. 'Youthful”

“She was orphaned' Bedelia offered. 'Please. Have your piece”

Jack nodded, turning to the others. 'Do all of you know of Dr Hannibal Lecter?” Jack asked, time ticking away from him. 

'Yes Commissioner' a middle aged monk answered. “Even the young ones know him, his dinners were one of the highlights of ceremony after all”

“Right. Did any of you happen to see him here the day of the fire?”

At the word 'fire' the children let out small whimpers, all of them shaking their heads. Those old enough to handle the situation at face value conversed amongst themselves. Finally, one of them; a girl nearly out of her teens whom Jack recognized as one of Alana's protege's nodded her head, slowly. But very firmly.

“Abigail!' Bedelia gasped. “When?”

“About ten minutes prior. I had forgotten my scripts in my quarters, so I went to fetch them. He was heading for the back” tone light,but arrogant enough to suggest that she had often defied Bedelia and Alana alike.

Bedelia sighed, rubbing the crease of her temples. “And you never thought to tell either of us?”

“Why would it have been unusual?' Abigail asked,laughing. 'Dr Lecter is often here,is he not?”

“That's-” Bedelia began, but Crawford held up a hand. “You are certain it was Dr Lecter, Abigail?”  
'He is rather hard to mistake' Abigail responded,sounding insulted. 'Nobody wears as much silk casually as he.”

“That is all I needed to know.' Crawford dismissed,bowing hastily to Bedelia. 'I must be on my way,thank you for your time. Mother Du Maurier.

Ushering himself from the church, Crawford flagged down his waiting coach,cursing his own stupidity and blindness, wondering if it would be enough to save Will.

~~

Perhaps foolishness was contagious, a kind of all consuming aliment that took over the brain as well as the body. Something that could goad one into thinking that they were actually capable for things they were not.

Or maybe, it was God's own punishment. His divine justice, for a job poorly done.

Time wasted.

Lives taken.

A protection he could not afford nor adhere too. A body count with not his name too them, but the name of one of the most respected men in the two joining states. Funny, how the worlds most feared evil could lie dormant in those you trusted the most.

Staring at the rubble of what had once been the grand Lecter Estate, Jack Crawford wondered if it were high time that he retire. A good career would mark his end. The contentment that, at least. The Chesapeake Ripper would strike no longer. That at least, the streets were safe.

“We found a hand boss” Zeller announced, dragging Jack from his thoughts by the ear. 'And what might be a leg near the window; or well; what's left of that window but..' he cringed. 'Maybe they were working together?” As though Will being an accomplice to murder would be easier to accept than the guilt of having let him go like this. “After all, it would explain why Graham took so long too think he was guilty..'

'Or maybe Graham was exactly as smart as we all assumed, and Lecter decided to take them both out?” Price challenged. Zeller side eyed him, but fell silent.

'Let us not worry about the semantics” Jack silenced. 'And focus on the press release we are now going to be obligated to give to everybody in the state.” Price and Zeller exchanged some sort of mutual agreement with their eyes, both settling back to work.

Jack withdrew his hat from his head, holding it to his chest.

'I am sorry, Will' he almost whispered. 'Rest in peace”

(Days later, an article would be published, rudely titled _'Chesapeake Rippers Reign of Terror Ends in Explosion!'- Dr Hannibal Lecter ( aged 46) and accomplice, 'Investigator William Graham, ( aged 32) die in dynamite fire as Ripper's identity is discovered.'_ written by Freddie Lounds. Jack had the entire article retracted, and Lounds fired. For good)

~~

Miles away, approaching the docks of a shipyard, Lecter nudged his side gently,stirring Will from his peaceful slumber on the passenger side of the coaches drivers bench seat. Winston barked, tail wagging against their suitcases as he all but pranced around the back seat, excited.

“We have arrived, Will' Lecter announced. Will blinked, eyes trying to adjust to the lantern light, wondering how late it was.

'What time is it?” He asked, giving Winston's ears a scratch. Hannibal laughed, moving a gloved hand in front of their faces, kissing Will's cheek reverently, quickly,before pulling back on a laugh. 'Late enough. Hurry. Get the cases. We would not want for the boat to leave without us.”

“Where are we going?” Graham wondered, adjusting the rope of Winston's lead against his palm, stepping on the platform with Hannibal.

Lecter turned his chin up,inhaling the brisk salt water, “Well..what do you think of Spain?”

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy,eh? _The dreams. I mean :P_
> 
> Final chapter after this guys! Though it's really more of an epilogue.


	12. Thy Peaceful Resolution

~Ten Years Later~

_The Devil might not be real. Yet, there are things out there that are far scarier than the Devil himself. Than Satan, Lord of the Underworld. Call it whatever you wish to believe. True fear-that of which latches around our hearts and sends the cold chills through our spines, twisting our bones until they shatter with freeze- is in humanity itself._

_People are real_

_Some people,real people. They believe in the Devil._

_Fear,is not what we believe is lurking under our beds._

_Nor what we think is waiting for us around corners_

_Fear,_

_Is what people who think they are the Devil; are capable of doing to themselves._

_Until you embrace that reality and never live in fear no more._

_-William Graham, 8th October, 1880._

Pen flourishing in a fine line across the bottom of the page as he extended the "0" just so, a little curl to the final tip of it; before he held the large leather bound journal out towards the still setting sun. Ink drying, he closed the page with a soft sigh; leaning back towards warm arms and slightly bloodied lips against the corner of his eye.

"What dastardly things do they so say now, Will?" Hannibal asked, silver hair glinting in the sunlight. Will chuckled, enclosing his hand over Hannibal's with a hearty laugh. 

"Silence. You know they do not speak to me anymore" Refusing to allow himself to sound sad for that. "Except the ones whom might still be living and are unfortunate enough to meet the working end of your blade."

"Fitting" Lecter attested. "But you are at peace, and now your words have concluded. There should be nothing for you to fear' lightly licking at the copper trail he'd left at the peripheral of Will's eye.

"A decade, Hannibal' Will corrected, turning his body so that he could nuzzle just under the base of Hannibal's chin. 'A decade of peace"

Hannibal rumbled,pulling him from the chair, intent to guide him back to the house where the warmth of well cooked food and Winston's panting eagerness awaited. "And more decades to come, dear Will" slotting his hand to the side of Will's pocket as they walked up the cobble stoned path to the looming French doors of the house.

Will chuckled, head slotted to Hannibal's shoulder, Winston's ecstatic barking greeting them, leaving nothing behind but silence, and sunlight.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, this is the end of our journey! I had a wonderful time taking you all on it. Walking you through the streets of Victorian America and singing you slightly blasphemous prayers. I do hope you had as much fun as I did! I love writing,and I love sharing such experiences with the audience. It is great fun for me.
> 
> If there's anything that confuses you though, just shout loudly at me in the comments. You know I'm never far!
> 
> Hope you liked it! I can't wait till you all find your way back on my next journey. I can never stay away for long.


End file.
